Serene Relations
by Blueberry Blaster
Summary: Sequel to Serene Reflections. With the week ended, Syd back and life starting to return to normal, Bridge has found a happy relationship with Kat. With her reassignment formalised, Kat has but a few hours to tie up all loose ends....Epilogue is up.
1. Beginnings

Serene Relations

A.N: Well, here it is. The sequel to 'Serene Reflections'. First up, I want to start by making something clear: this is a Kat/Bridge story. If you cannot bear to see Bridge with anyone other than Z, Syd or whatever, don't read. If you can't get past Kat with Cruger, or whatever, don't read either (not that it's going to be a problem: Kat is too damned underused). If you can, and happen to be insulted from before, then I apologise. I just needed to make that clear.

Don't flame. If you're going to make a crappy remark just because of the pairing, don't even bother.

Now that the nasty stuff is gone and done, here is the sequel. This picks up just before the epilogue for Serene Reflections ended. Note, you don't really need to read Serene Reflections to get the hang of things. Still, it might clear up how some things happened, and it's only nine thousand words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Bridge Carson, S.P.D. Green-now-Blue Ranger tried to still his thumping heart as he walked through the corridor to the doorway to Kat Manx's lab. Funny how he had faced so many things, whole armies of Krybots, or even faced with imminent death through being crushed by walls, and he was more nervous confronting somebody else.

Sure, he was a nervous person at heart. He generally fitted in better with the people who knew him, or more accurately, people who understood his eccentric nature. Strangers normally had a difficulty understanding him, or even bearing to be in the immediate vicinity of him. Girls made him even more nervous- he was too nervous around Syd when she entered their squad first, and then Z when she entered with Jack.

But they were his teammates. Now he was trying to talk with Kat, who was a superior, and made him just as nervous.

Entering the lab, the first thing that greeted his sight was the mass of devices and gadgets lying around, scattered on various desks. A robotic arm sat on a circular desk, inert and deactivated.

The reason Bridge had came in here sat at her desk, typing at a keyboard, occasionally glancing over at a report or two next to her. Kat looked busy as usual. Bridge himself had a whole seven days off- what would be considered a luxury around the Base.

"Hello Bridge. What can I do for you?" Kat asked, looking up at him.

Kat had expected Bridge to want to talk to her, especially since last night. Knowing this, she stopped working for awhile to give Bridge her full attention, as it was most likely going to be needed, if her actions were to be understood by the somewhat naïve Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, hey Kat, about last night…" Bridge started uncomfortably. "Not that I didn't enjoy last night. I really liked it, you know, spending time talking to you, learning something else, and all those things we did, but it was more like later last night, not earlier last night, you get what I'm saying?"

"Sure Bridge, sure," Kat said, nodding.

"Well, I was kind of, well, shocked that you, well, you…"

"That I kissed you?" Kat interrupted, a small grin finding its home on her face. "Is that what you were going to say?"

Bridge nodded weakly. "Not that I didn't like it or anything," he hastily added. "Just kind of…took me by surprise."

"Hmmm, where to begin?" Kat asked aloud. "I suppose first thing to begin with is why I kissed you."

"That's a good place to start," Bridge agreed. "Because I was wondering if you actually, well, that you liked me, so you kissed me, or was it because you were kind of feeling sorry for me."

This was the moment Bridge had been dreading. He wondered how well he would take the news if Kat said she didn't like him or if she did like him. Sure, he liked Kat. So did the dozens or even hundreds of other cadets who met her. But he wasn't sure if he liked her as a friend, or as something closer.

"Feeling sorry?" Kat asked, taken back.

Bridge sighed. "Well, thanks for telling me anyway."

He started to walk out, when Kat called out to him again. "Bridge, wait!"

He turned around and faced her. "Yeah?"

"What do you mean by me feeling sorry for you?"

"Wait, you mean that you were confused?" Bridge asked.

"I was wondering what you meant. I didn't answer your question yet," Kat said, sitting back down as Bridge walked back to her desk.

"Oh. That's a relief," he said.

"What is?"

Bridge stopped thinking for a moment. Why was he relieved that Kat had been merely confused?

"Oh, umm, nothing."

Kat looked at him sceptically, before asking, "What did you mean by feeling sorry?"

"Well, I did kind of open up with everything, like what I said. I once told Sky, Syd, Z and even Jack how I felt sometimes, being pushed back a little with everything, and while Jack and Sky somewhat understood, Z and Syd just felt really sorry and tried to make up for it. I was just wondering if it was the same for you."

"There's not a direct answer to that, Bridge," Kat said. "In one way, I do feel sorry for you- you're tricking yourself into thinking that you aren't as good as you already are. You're already good now."

"Umm, thanks? But still, do you, umm, like me?" Bridge hesitatingly asked, hoping that this wouldn't break the friendship between the two.

"Depends on what you define like as," Kat said, leaning back in her chair. "I like you as a friend. You have a very likeable personality Bridge, which is probably why I do like you; as a friend. Maybe even more now."

"Even more?"

"I'm not sure myself, Bridge. I know that you are a great friend, but I'm not sure about what I actually want beyond that," Kat sighed.

One of the problems Kat had was that she found it hard to express her own feelings towards people. She was great at helping others with their own emotions and feelings, even having a small hand in pushing Z and Sky together, but when it came to herself, Kat was lacking. She was a capable scientist, one of the smartest on Earth, and maybe beyond. She could reverse engineer technology within weeks of discovering it, and then improving it soon after.

But when it came towards her own emotions, Kat found herself in unknown waters. She was perfectly capable of telling others her own opinions about something: it was her own opinions about her personal and natural desires that she was so confused about.

"I could help find out," Bridge said, waving his right hand around. "Psychic powers, remember? Well, almost psychic."

"No, thank you."

It could work. They could have one. After all, Cruger had turned a proverbial blind eye to some of the rules around, especially the one about relationships within the Academy, with the reappearance of his wife. Sky and Z was a shining example- Cruger had caught them once, but let them off at the behest of his wife.

And with Bridge's psychic abilities, Kat didn't need to try to express herself towards Bridge. He could simply pick it up, and having a girlfriend could bring Bridge back to Earth, and bring his confidence levels up significantly.

'_Just go with it'_ was what her sister would have said in this kind of situation. Kat let out another sigh as memories of their upbringing surfaced again, along with antics, and the fights they had. Her sister had been the adventurous one- she was the one who spent most of her time going out, having fun and mating- to a certain extent. The idea of life partners was totally foreign to Kat, as was the usual human customs of courtships.

"Kat? What's wrong?" Bridge asked, concerned, and slightly worried about the fact that she had been sitting there blankly, doing nothing.

Bridge's voice shook Kat out of her slight remembrance.

"Nothing's wrong Bridge," she assured him, before thinking. "Do you really want to like me as more than a friend? As more girlfriend than friend?"

The question caught Bridge by surprise. He hadn't expected to have Kat ask him if he wanted her as his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm not that sure…" he stalled.

Truthfully, deep down inside, he did know. And he knew it.

Kat sighed. "Bridge, we can't sit here all day and discuss if what we want. You can, with your week off, but I can't. There are several things that I need to get done. It's simple: do you want me as your friend, as we always have been, or do you want me to be something closer?"

Bridge looked down at the floor in deep thought. "What if Cruger sees us?"

"Doggie's been a lot more, well, let's just say that he's a great deal more lax when it comes to those rules. He let Z and Sky off. I think his wife had something to do with that," Kat said with a smirk.

"Will this affect our friendship? Or your work?" Bridge asked.

He had to make sure everything was in the clear.

"Bridge, I wouldn't even think of beginning this relationship if I felt that my work here would be compromised because of it," Kat said, looking straight at Bridge. "And you know that we'll pretty much always be good friends."

"What if something really bad happened, like we had a massive argument over something? Wouldn't that break our friendship?"

"Bridge, we're talking about if you want to get into a relationship beyond friendship, not about how if what would break our friendship," Kat sighed.

"Could it work though? I mean, with us being completely different from each other and all…"

Kat shrugged. "If you want it to work, then we'll try to make it work. It's either that or we just don't go any further."

Sighing, Bridge looked back down at his feet, before looking up at Kat again, who was staring at him.

"…When are you available again?" he asked with a small grin.

Kat smiled.

"We can talk about that later."

She leaned over the desk, and gave Bridge a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now, don't you have something else to do other than stand around my lab and do nothing? You have a week off Bridge. Use it wisely," Kat said, with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, thanks Kat," Bridge said before walking out. "I'll see you later?"

"We will, Bridge. We will," Kat assured him, before he walked out. "If only you were here Michelle," she grumbled.

Her sister always had been better with flirting around and seducing people that she was. Michelle had always tried to bring Kat with her on her 'adventures', and constantly gave her slightly older (by a matter of Earth days) sister advice on how do confront these situations.

She had never given advice about a relationship like _this_.

Heck, Kat never would have thought that she would end up dating (a somewhat familiar concept, if only by years of observation of other humans doing it) a human. She was certain that her sister, mother, father and brother would have a massive shock- if they weren't all dead.

Thinking about it, Kat realised that she and Bridge was going to have a lot of work to do, and a lot of ground to cover in this relationship. Her own culture which she was brought up in would conflict greatly with the culture Bridge was brought up in. The only saving grace of this relationship was that at least they were at least around the same age, if she was to compare her own age by her species standards with Bridge's human age. It would have been hard enough without them being hundreds of years apart (which she was in Earth years), but at least that was one problem taken care of.

A buzzing caught her attention, and Kat focused on it. She was receiving a call, from someone with a very high security clearance.

In fact, it looked like Supreme Commander Birdie's verification code…

Pressing a few buttons, Kat was only partially surprised to see Birdie.

"Morning sir," she greeted.

"Morning Dr. Manx. The reasoning behind this call…"

* * *

Bridge walked down the corridors of the Delta Command Base in silence. Anyone taking a quick glance might have thought that the Blue Ranger was either really unhappy, or was just deep in thought. Truthfully, it was the latter. It wasn't every day that you ended up starting up a relationship with a person who was superior in rank to you, but also was not the same species as you.

Walking into the Rec Room, Bridge was mildly surprised to see Sky sitting at one of the couches again, and of all things, dressed in casual clothing.

"Hey Sky," he greeted as he too flopped down on the couch. "Where are you going?"

"Morning Bridge. Just waiting for Z. She said something about going out again, with our week off and such."

"So, how was last night?" Bridge asked.

"It went well. Smoothly, I would say."

"Really? That explains that lack of explosions that I failed to hear last night."

"Oh, ha ha ha, Bridge. Real funny," Sky said in a serious tone, though his face was anything but serious. "What about you? How was your night? Did you do anything…special?"

"What makes you think I did anything other than stay at the Base?" Bridge was somewhat alarmed.

"Well, let's just say I received a quite...interesting phone call from Syd saying you had something to do with Kat," Sky said with a grin. "And I suspect that you just came from her lab."

"Hi Bridge!" Z said as she suddenly dropped into the couch next to Sky. "What's up guys?"

"Bridge had a rather…interesting encounter with Kat last night," Sky said with a grin.

_Z had really loosened him up_, Bridge thought as he watched Sky. His attitude had changed dramatically from the stuck up cadet to a friendlier and out-going person ever since he and Z had gotten together.

"Really?" Z asked with a grin.

She turned to face Bridge. "So, what happened?"

"Not you too!" Bridge moaned. "Syd was enough to deal with, but you two as well?"

"We just want to know what happened between you and Kat," Z said with a grin.

"Absolutely nothing. We talked, we drank coffee, we walked around the mall together for a while, and that was it. Apart from when she kissed me…" Bridge then stopped abruptly.

That had _never_ meant to come out.

"Ah…so something did happen," Z said.

"Alright, alright. We did get into something!"

Bridge had cracked.

"About time too," Sky said.

"What do you mean?"

"Kat was looking really lonely without some around to give her a little love," Z said. "Boom is just too damned chicken to tell her, and you looked pretty lonely as well. Add to the fact that you're both smart, and that you've been better friends with her than us, and it makes you two the perfect match."

"I didn't know that you played matchmaker Z," Bridge said.

"Only if it's taking too long. Other than that, it's Syd's job."

"Right. We better get going. Have fun with Kat Bridge," Sky said as he stood up.

Z did the same, and patted Bridge on the shoulder.

"Go on, be a man. Have fun," Z said with a twinkle in her eyes. "We look forward to the news after this."

The two left, leaving Bridge alone again. Alone, except for the fact that he was now officially engaged in a relationship with Kat Manx.

And this was something that Syd wasn't going to let drop when she came back, of that Bridge was certain. Less certain was his relationship.

Another thing he was definitely certain about: he was hungry.

Heading out of the room, he walked to the Cafeteria, thankful that it was still open. He felt like some toast. No, scratch that, a croissant. He always ate croissants when he had experienced something romantic.

* * *

A.N: Well, what do you think? Is it a worthy follow up to Serene Reflections? Was it good? Or was it bad? Leave your comment in your review! If it wasn't as good, sorry. Give it a little time, after all, Serene Reflections was written quite some time ago, and I need time to get back into it.

Again, sorry to those who I might have offended in my earlier rant. I just needed to make that clear, so yeah, sorry. Don't worry; this is just the first chapter. This probably won't be a very long fic- Serene Reflections itself was somewhat short, given that it was spread out over three chapters, or two and a epilogue, if you want to get really, really specific.

And don't kill me about Kat's sister being named Michelle. It was the first thing to pop into my head, honest! She might make an appearance later on in this story. Who knows. You just have to wait and see.

So, I leave you now. The next chapter may take a week or so. And given that my holidays are virtually over (less than two weeks, or ten days really), I might get half of it done, and then be bogged down in endless and boring yet essential schoolwork.

See ya all next time!


	2. Touch

Serene Relations

A.N: Second chapter, that's all I have to say for now. Another thing. Remember, this is a Bridge/Kat story, so it will be mainly Bridge and Kat centric. Expect most characters to make an appearance, but the focus is mainly on Kat and Bridge. Thankfully, this one wasn't as long as the last one…and one last gripe: Kat M. needs her own character filter!!!! It's too annoying, Ms. Fairweather (now Mrs.-something), a person who essentially had the same role as Kat, has her own, yet Kat doesn't!

Yes, you are now free from my ranting as of now. Please enjoy the chapter. Which I feel wasn't all that good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. The concept of Bridge reading people's minds through touching bare skin was created by Kat Ranger, and used with permission, though I did modify it a bit.

* * *

Day three of his seven day week off. Day three of his relationship with Kat. And day three of him sitting around the Delta Command Base, doing very little, or at least, not doing anything hugely productive. But now, he was doing something productive. 

If you count sitting in the lab and staring at your girlfriend work productive.

That was exactly where Bridge was, and what he was doing. Sitting down on a metal stool on the other side of Kat's desk, and dressed in a set of casual clothing, Bridge found his time occupied by staring at Kat, who was still sitting at her desk, and still typing at her computer.

Kat was starting to become frustrated. Not only did she have to design new Delta Runners, there were a dozen forms to be filled in, she had to deal with all the other nuisances of running an enormous Base such as the Delta Command Base.

Not only that, but Bridge was starting to become distracting. His constant staring was making work and concentration hard, which also slowed down her progress. The only consolation she had was that the S.W.A.T. Flyers were fixed, and that at least it was Bridge who was doing the staring.

"Bridge!" Kat said, his constant staring starting to get under her skin. "Can you stop staring for a while?"

"Sorry Kat," he mumbled, looking sheepish.

Kat sighed. "Bridge, sorry for snapping at you. I've just got a lot of work to do, and that's why I've been too busy these last few days to get anything with you done. I'll see what I can get done, and try to get a night off, okay?"

"Sure Kat. Sure," he said, as she leant forward and kissed him.

"Thanks for understanding," Kat said as she pulled back.

As she did so, her hand brushed along Bridge's right arm, and accidentally pushed back the material of his glove, and brushed lightly across the underside of his palm.

Bridge stiffened slightly- the slight touch, though not enough to delve deeply into Kat's thoughts and mind, was enough to convey over what she was feeling at the moment. Bridge felt confusion as guilt, happiness and a small sense of grief passed through him. All of it was what Kat was feeling at the moment.

"N-No pr-problems," Bridge stammered, still feeling the after affects of the combination of Kat's emotions running through him, as well as his own.

"Bridge, are you alright?" Kat asked.

"S-sure, I'm fi-fine," he said, unconvincingly.

Kat raised an eyebrow, but let the issue drop. She wasn't going to pry into what Bridge didn't want to reveal to her, at least, what he didn't want to tell her yet.

"Well, if you really have problems, then you should tell me," Kat said.

"Sure, I will," Bridge said.

Silence filled the space between them, broken only by the sound of Kat tapping at the keys, sometimes slowly, and at other times her fingers were too fast for Bridge to follow.

"I don't mean to keep anything from you, Kat," Bridge said suddenly. "It was nothing, really. Just a, little bit of static electricity. Just kind of shocked me for a bit."

"Whatever you say Bridge," Kat answered.

"I'm still trying to get over that we're a couple now. I mean, not a married couple," Bridge hastily added. "I meant that we are like a couple, you know, two people seeing each other. It gets confusing when you confuse the two together. I mean, we were like really good friends ever since the first day at the Academy, and then over the years, we were still good friends. I guess what you said that night was true."

"Yes, it's rather surprising, isn't it?" Kat said, as she turned away from the computer to face Bridge.

"Yeah, just as surprising as that you didn't get it on with the Commander," Bridge replied.

Kat flushed a deep red, causing the spots on the side of her face to stand out more.

"Bridge! I told you already, there was nothing going on between Doggie and me!"

"I know, I know," Bridge said. "Just kind of teasing you, now that I'm off-duty."

"Just because you're off-duty doesn't mean that you can tease me," Kat said.

"We're together now, aren't we? Doesn't that entitle me to at least a little leeway?"

With that, Bridge got out of his seat, walked around the desk until he was standing behind Kat, and flung his arms around her- though he was careful to make sure that his glove didn't come off. Luckily, Kat was sitting down; otherwise, it would have been very difficult for him to hug her.

"You're impossible," Kat sighed with a grin.

"I love you," Bridge grinned.

The concept of love was both familiar and foreign to Kat. Such a concept was rare on her homeworld. While there were the usual signs of affection, hugging, the occasional kiss or two, much like normal human customs, relationships on her world was based on psychical acts that rarely lasted more than a few weeks, rather than years of dedication to a single partner. It was to be expected, given that many of her species were too busy researching and working to spend much time with another person.

There were some though, who spent more time prowling about, looking for adventure, and seeing how long a relationship could last. Michelle had been one of those people, picking up as many men as often as she could, and seeing how long the relationship could last. She had made many bets about how long she could make one last with Kat- Kat had ended up winning more than half of them.

It was no surprise that given her flirty nature, Michelle more often that not ended up crying through the night on Kat's shoulder, who was doing her best to comfort her, whilst trying not to be amused. Despite their differences in personality, they had always relied on each other. Michelle often spent the nights when a relationship had ended alternating between crying on Kat's shoulder to ranting about how she was glad the relationship had ended.

Either way, it often prevented Kat from getting anymore work done, as Michelle had a tendency to go on about it, or cry for a long time. Speaking about work, Kat still had a great deal more to do, which was impossible to do with Bridge wrapped around her…

"Okay Bridge, you said you love me. Now, you mind letting me go as a show of it?"

"Come on Kat, you're comfortable," Bridge said, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Bridge! If you want to go anywhere tonight, then it would a wise move to let me go so I can actually get something done and have something to give to Doggie?"

"Alright, alright."

Bridge reluctantly let go of Kat, who flexed her shoulders, before kissing Bridge again.

"Now then, we've both shown that we love each other. Can I get back to work now?"

"Sure Kat. I need to get something to eat as well- hungry."

Bridge turned and left the lab. Kat watched him go.

She was feeling stressed, and not because of all the work she had to get done. Rather, the relationship was seemingly taking too long; by her species standards, at least. Three Earth days wasn't too long, when properly converted, but Kat had grown accustomed to the Earth's shorter days and nights, making it seem as if the relationship wasn't getting anywhere.

Humans would have considered their relationship going well and strong at the moment, and Kat herself knew that it was going well. But really, in her culture, three days after a relationship had begun, and if the pair hadn't mated, it was presumed that the pair had problems.

However, Bridge was human. The first problem they had was whose culture to follow: Bridges, or hers. But Kat was on Earth, where Bridge's culture applied. It was more appropriate for her to follow Bridge's culture, rather than for Bridge to follow hers, which was essential non-existent now, with the devastation of her homeworld, and most of her people gone.

Sighing, Kat put those thoughts behind her and focused on her work as much as she could.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kat had finished a majority of the reports, and had started designs on the new Delta Runners when the door hissed open again, and Bridge walked in, holding a metal tray laden with items. 

Kat gave Bridge a rather sceptical look, when she saw the contents of the tray, which Bridge had set down on her desk.

"Isn't it a little late to be eaten croissants?" Kat asked.

The tray was laden with two croissants, and a glass of milk.

"You do realise it is," Kat paused and glanced at her watch on her wrist. "Half past twelve, right?"

"Yes. What difference does it make? Food is food, isn't it?" Bridge asked through a mouthful of croissant.

"Most people would consider what you are eating right now breakfast pastries, not lunch."

"I think that buttery croissants can be eaten at anytime," Bridge nonchalantly along with his almost trademark finger wiggle.

"Buttery?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

She had rarely delved into Bridge's habits, and had simply put his habit of eating toast at seemingly random times as another one of his eccentricities.

"Yeah. Cheese and ham wouldn't be too bad either, but it doesn't and can't really compare to buttery croissants," Bridge answered, taking another bite.

"Right," Kat said, shaking her head.

What had she gotten herself into?

"Do you want one?" Bridge asked, holding out the plate upon which the second croissant was placed on.

The first one was still in his fingers.

"Thanks Bridge," Kat said, taking it with her left hand, before turning back to the computer.

Taking a small bite, Kat chewed as the fingers of her right hand continued to dance across the keyboard. A frown found its way onto her face as she read, typed and chewed at the same time.

Bridge watched her, fascinated.

"How many things can you do at once?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Kat said, lost in thought. "Sorry, what was that again?"

"How many things can you do at the same time?" Bridge repeated.

Kat shrugged. "I can multitask. But not really sure about how many. And Bridge, next time you feel like eating a croissant, get it from a bakery or the cafeteria. The synthesiser doesn't cut it."

"I see."

Kat finished her treat which Bridge had brought, and wiped her fingers on a paper towel. Bridge drank the glass of milk he had also brought. The milk brought a question to his mind.

"Kat, do you like milk?"

"What kind of question is that Bridge?"

"I was just wondering. Because you know how in cartoons, cats like to chase mice, and they like to drink milk. You look like a cat, I mean, you have cat-like features, and your name is Kat, so I was kind of wondering if you also shared the same-…"

"Bridge. I am a Sphinx native. Not a domestic cat, alright? Domestic Earth cats share some of our qualities, but the closest that that is going to get is that we both have senses that are better than humans," Kat answered, cutting off the last part of Bridge's sentence as she did so.

"Okay, okay."

Kat glanced at the amount of work left. There was still some amount left to do. She then took another look at her watch. Five minutes had passed since she had last looked at it.

"Bridge, how about I meet you in the lobby tonight at about seven thirty? I can finish this work here by then, and you get go out for our first official date," Kat said.

"Alright. Sounds good. Where do you want to go?" Bridge asked.

"How about you wait until tonight to decide?" Kat said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, alright. Maybe I'll get out a little now, try to find a place to go tonight," Bridge said, standing up.

"Sure Bridge."

"See you at seven thirty?"

"Of course."

With that, Bridge left the lab with another kiss.

* * *

Later on, in the evening and after an uneventful afternoon for both Kat and Bridge, they met in the lobby, Bridge rushing late, much like the first time Kat had invited him out, except for the fact that this time was more of a date than a casual conversation over drinks. 

"This is becoming a habit," Kat commented as they left the lobby.

"Sorry…forgot…time…." Bridge gasped.

Kat shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

The Newtech sky was a bright orange red, but was cooling rapidly to a duller black. However, the same could not be said for the temperature.

Despite the fact that technically, it was night at Newtech City, the temperature was still warm, warm enough for most of the citizens of Newtech to be wearing short sleeves, including Bridge and Kat.

Which wasn't a problem when they were walking towards their destination. But when they began the walk back to the Delta Command Base, that's when the trouble started to arise.

Their date had surprising gone much like their first outing- a nice place to eat, and then followed by another argument over the bill.

Having once again split the bill and the tip, Kat and Bridge were walking back to the Delta Command Base, passing other couples. It hadn't seemed possible, but if anything, the weather had grown hotter, rather than cooler.

With the heat not showing any signs of cooling down, Bridge had removed his gloves, and shoved them deeper into his pockets, before putting his hands into his pocket.

"So Kat, what if Cruger catches us, and wants to do something about it?" Bridge asked. "I mean, what would happen?"

"At most, Doggie would give us a reprimand, and a thorough lecture. That's the most he would do," Kat answered.

"Why? Doesn't the rule book say something about no fraternisation between cadets?"

"Frankly Bridge, do you think he can afford to fire both his top scientist, and a member of B-Squad?" Kat smirked. "He's having enough trouble trying to pick a new Green Ranger as it is, without having to add a blue one to the mix. And what do you think would happen if Boom was left in charge of the lab?"

"Uh, didn't that happen before? When you left for Galaxy Command?"

"Speaking of which, what did happen? I made one call to Boom, and the lab had smoke in it. He said he was having a barbeque, but I'm not quite sure about that…"

Bridge scratched his head in thought. "Well, Boom kinda…fell behind on all the work you know? All the paper work, Zord repairs, and new gadgets. Poor guy. Couldn't rest at all," Bridge said.

"Right," Kat sighed. "Remind me later on to bring Boom back up to speed on how to keep the place running efficiently."

"Why?" Bridge asked.

"Just to make sure nothing happens in case I'm needed elsewhere," Kat said.

Bridge frowned. "Does that mean you're going somewhere already?"

"Bridge, this is just in case of an emergency, or in case I need to go somewhere to help another Base with their technical problems."

"What about the no fraternisation rule? You didn't mention anything about it before," Bridge reminded Kat.

"First thing Bridge: you and I, we're from different branches of S.P.D., alright? Our S.P.D. here is another branch of S.P.D. Command. The Academy, which is where cadets train, is an off-shoot of the Academy on Galaxy Command. The scientific branch here, where I am from, is an off-shoot of the scientific branch from Galaxy Command. I'm not a cadet, and we're from different branches of S.P.D., based on Earth. We're pretty much exempt from that rule."

"Oh, okay…I guess."

They continued to walk in silence. For their first official date, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Kat nudged Bridge a few times with her hip, who glanced up at her.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Kat asked.

"Nothing, just…thinking."

"Care to tell me about it?"

"It's…nothing."

"If you feel that way."

When they were only a few blocks from the Delta Command Base, Bridge pulled his bare hand out of his pocket, and slung his arm around Kat. All of which would have gone well had he not touched her arm.

Unlike last time, when Kat's hand had merely brushed across Bridge's hand, this time, he had held onto her arm. He had more than just scanned Kat's thoughts- he had also gone through her emotions, her thoughts and even through a few of her memories.

He let go instantly, and almost pushed Kat away, dropping to a crouch.

"Bridge? What's wrong?" Kat asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he gasped, holding his head.

Never had he touched one of his teammates with his bare hands, let alone someone with a mind as powerful as Kat's.

Kat crouched down, and reached out to touch his arm, to comfort him, but he pulled his arm back.

"Don't!" he almost shouted, before realising he was talking to Kat.

"I, I'm s-sorry, I gotta go," he stammered, before getting up and bolting for the Delta Command Base.

"Bridge!" Kat called out, standing up. "Bridge, wait!" she shouted after his retreating form.

With a sigh, Kat too made for the Delta Command Base, thankful that she wasn't wearing a skirt.

* * *

Bridge flopped down on a couch in the Rec Room, breathing heavily. 

Sky was next to him, having returned earlier. He frowned at Bridge's dishevelled state.

"What happened to you? Kat went a little wild?" he joked.

"I'm an idiot. I've just screwed everything up," Bridge moaned.

"What happened?" Sky asked, his grin fading.

"Everything went normally, just like a normal date should have. We ate, we talked, and we argued over the bill," Bridge started. "The walk back was just normal as usual, except that I took my gloves off. I don't usually do that, but it was just too hot. Anyways, we're walking back, and then, I decided to give Kat a little hug."

"How sweet!" proclaimed Z as she too flopped onto the couch. "What's next, butter-boy?"

"When I touch people with my bare hand, I don't just read their aura. I thoroughly scan through their mind, getting their emotions, thoughts and even memories," Bridge explained.

"Go on," Sky prompted.

"Well, you know how everyone has secrets they don't want anyone to know? Well, I ended up getting glimpses of Kat's memories, and some just weren't all that nice. I was in too much shock, when Kat tried to comfort me, I just ran. I didn't even tell her what happened. Last time that happened, I got a letter from the girl a day or two later, when I avoided her most of the time."

Bridge broke down, not with tears, but silent and dry sobs racked his body. Sky patted his friend's back, careful not to touch any bare skin, while Z thought about it.

"What? That's it?" she demanded.

"What?" Bridge looked up at her.

"We all know Kat Bridge. We know she's not some heartless person who takes everything to offence. If anything, Kat will probably try to find you, to get to the bottom of this. You still have a chance," Z said.

"Listen to Z Bridge. She knows what she's doing," Sky commented. He knew all too well how Z handled these situations.

"But I just _ran_ Z. I didn't tell her anything, just ran like she was a monster, or something," Bridge said, before burying his face in his hands.

"So?" Z demanded. "I ran away from a school when I couldn't take it anymore. Guess what? If anything, it made my situation worse. If I had been braver, I would have ignored all those insults, all those remarks. If I had, I might have gotten a good education, and gotten elsewhere. Running does nothing Bridge. Rather than to avoid Kat, talk to her."

"Why? I just seem like an idiot. A total idiot."

"You will be an idiot if you don't talk to Kat," Z threatened.

"Here she comes now," Sky said, as the doors opened, and Kat walked through.

"Bridge, I need to talk to you," Kat said. Kat looked a little hurt, but it was barely visible on her face.

"Here's your chance," Z whispered, nudging Bridge in the ribs, hard.

He shakily stood up.

"Th-thanks guys," Bridge said as he walked out with Kat.

"Good luck," Sky said, before giving him a thumbs up.

Outside, Kat stood in the corridor with her arms folded.

"Bridge, how about we talk in my room? It'll be a lot more comfortable than out here," Kat said.

"Sure-…sure thing," Bridge said, following her.

The trip was made in silence, and when they reached the elevator, they took it.

Bridge was nervous. He had never been in Kat's room before. Neither had anyone, save for the scientist herself. As an active Ranger, his shared quarters were slightly bigger than those of a normal shared room.

But when Kat keyed in her access and security code, and strolled in with Bridge in tow, he was essentially astounded.

The room was larger than that of Sky's room. A fairly large bed sat in the corner, with a bedside table with a small reading lamp on it. There was a bookshelf on the opposite corner, with books and a few framed photos displayed. A wardrobe and a dressing table with a large mirror sat near the entrance. Another doorway most likely led to the bathroom.

Kat sat down on the bed, and motioned for Bridge to sit down next to her. He did so, albeit reluctantly.

"So Bridge, what happened out there?" Kat asked.

Her tone was gentle and soft, and coaxed Bridge into talking.

"I'm sorry for running back there Kat. But I accidentally touched your arm, and deeply scanned your mind," Bridge admitted. "I even had a peek at some of your memories."

"Is that it?" Kat asked.

"Touch makes me do a lot more than read auras. I can read emotions, feel their emotions, read their thoughts and like I said before, look at some memories."

"Part of your genetic ability?"

Bridge nodded.

"That's why I pulled away when you tried to touch me. I didn't want to intrude on your privacy anymore."

Bridge looked down, and let out a sad sigh.

"Bridge, don't worry. That was just our first date. Nothing goes as planned. We couldn't have planned for it being so hot. It wasn't your fault."

Kat lifted Bridge's chin up.

"Th-thanks for understanding," Bridge said.

"No problem. Now, do you have time?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Since you've already seen a bit of my memories, I'd thought that I might as well tell you the full story about me and my past life."

* * *

A.N: I seem to have a lot of rants… 

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I personally didn't feel that it was too good, but that's just my opinion. I could have implemented the idea of Bridge's power a bit better, but I was all out of inspiration. Damn.

And yet another thing; the title of the story is a lie! Bridge and Kat's relationship will be anything _but_ calm. Still, I had to go with it for the sequel. Meh.

Just to make sure, here's a little list of what Bridge's powers are: you all know what he can do in the show. But here, used with permission like I said, Bridge can peek into a persons mind if he touches their bare skin with his bare right hand. Right hand. Not right arm, not right leg, not any part of him but his right hand. And yeah…that's probably about it, apart from that he can delve into memories.

I hope you liked it, and leave a comment!


	3. Memories

Serene Relations

A.N: Well, chapter three brings us a look at Kat's past. The whole thing is in italics because, well, the whole thing is set in the past. So, if you find italics extremely difficult to read, then sorry. I just like to have everything that's not present or happening at the time of the story italicised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

_

* * *

The world of Sphinx was nothing short of magnificent. _

_A bright, blue and green jewel of a world, much of the world had more landmass than oceans, a stark contrast to Earth, which was only just beginning to catch the planet's interest. Specks of white and steel dotted the landmasses, signifying cities, metropolises, which stretched out into the sky, dominating any natural mountain or rise. _

_In orbit of the world hung multiple stations, orbiting cities that rivalled the ones on the surface in both their size and their majesty. Domed, the cities were granted a view of the planet below as well as the sun above. Sunlight from the sun not only powered the solar generators, but caused night to be virtually non-existent. _

_Also in orbit hung a shipyard. A massive feat of engineering, the shipyard was exceptionally large, and was a testament to Sphinxian engineering. The shipyard produced most of the civilian vessels, as well as the military vessels. _

_Eight battleships, sleek behemoths at 1500 metres long and bristling with enormous laser batteries, patrolled the space around the world, surrounded by a cloud of smaller, less majestic frigates and corvettes. The battleships fended off direct attacks, but were too slow to counter-act faster moving pirate vessels which preyed upon the near constant stream of cargo vessels, bringing raw materials and goods to trade with the Sphinxian world. The smaller and faster frigates normally were the ones to react to a pirate operation. _

_The surface metropolises were no less grand. _

_High rising structures that seemed to stretch into the clouds gleamed in the bright sunlight, while smaller, yet no less important buildings sat squat lower than their taller counterparts. _

_Hovercars roared through established lanes, which ran from the streets below for those who had wanted to walk instead, to the near top of the towering skyscrapers. _

_Airfields, large flat plains of metal and hangars bordered on the outskirts of the city. Hangars held the transports that were either used by military or VIP personnel, or for shuttling passengers between the ground cities and their orbiting cousins. _

_This particular city was hardly different to the other ones on the surface, in terms of__ layout and importance. Every city had its minor changes from one to another: some had a more significant military presence than others; some were more geared towards recreation. This one had slightly more scientific labs than others, and fewer places of entertainment. Much of the laboratories were placed on the lower, squatter buildings, with fewer skyscrapers. _

"_Are we done here, Doctor?" asked a male Sphinxian. His tiger-like face rippled with confusion when the female Sphinxian waved her hand at him._

"_Yes, you can go now. I can finish the rest by myself," Kat Manx said, not taking her eyes off the experiment. _

_He took one more look at Kat, before gathering his things and leaving the building, into the fading sunlight. Kat Manx was one of the most desirable women in that particular city. But she had a reputation for putting work before personal business, making her next to impossible to mate with. _

_Kat sighed as she stretched her already tired muscles. She had been at work for almost all day, and the sunlight was beginning to fade. But, she never considered the time. Her work was more important. But, she had the feeling that Michelle was going to need her shoulder again tonight._

_Having decided to go home, Kat wrote down some final notes about the experiment; a suit of amour capable of withstanding or outright stopping at least several laser blasts. She had a good idea why her team had been contracted to develop the armour: it wasn't exactly news that the government was starting to split into two. Reason being was that Sphinx was one of the more powerful planets, being both an economic centre in this region of the galaxy, and having considerable influence, with its technological developments. _

_One part of the government wanted to expand, even if it meant taking control of several planets or sectors by force. The other side just wanted to remain peaceful. The situation was starting to deteriorate, with most people keeping their own opinions to themselves. _

_Kat__ took off the white lab coat she wore, placed it inside a closet where it would be disinfected. She walked out into the final rays of sunlight, and began her walk home. She didn't live too far away from where she worked, and the failing light didn't bother her. She could all but see in the dark, as most of her species could. _

_Reaching the house, Kat slotted her I.D. card through, and the door slid open. Once inside, the door quietly hissed shut, and the lights lit up, adjusting to the level where Sphinxian eyes were most comfortable. _

"_Michelle?" Kat called out. _

_No answer, just like she had expected. _

_She strode into the kitchen, and then checked her and Michelle's room, just in case she was hiding around, for no reason other than to get a scare out of Kat. _

_No-one else was in the house, except her. _

_With a sigh, she went back to the kitchen to cook a small meal, knowing she had little time to eat, as Michelle, though sometimes lax, always came running to their home after a messy date. Both of them were capable of cooking, though Michelle was admittedly better at it than Kat, who had spent more time studying and doing work rather than spending time with their mother learning how to cook. __Kat made sure to cook enough for both her and Michelle, knowing that when her younger sister would come back, she would be too incoherent to do much more than ranting or sobbing. _

_With the smell of cooked food in the air, Kat had barely finished eating, and was about to put her dish back when the door hissed open, and a figure with trailing dark hair, identical in colour to Kat's own but far longer, rushed in._

"_Kat!" Michelle sobbed as she rushed in and collapsed in her older sister's arms. _

_Kat patted her on the back as Michelle buried her head on her shoulders. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_That…that…idiot, Leon…he broke it off!" Michelle choked out. _

"_Broke what? Your arm?" Kat asked, knowing fully well what Michelle had meant, but purposely acting as if she didn't know, to snap a bit of sense back into her. _

_It worked._

_Michelle glared up at her older sister, despite being in her arms still._

"_Don't give me that, Kat. You know what I mean," she said, before breaking back down into tears. _

"_Sure sis. Sorry. Now, eat something before it gets cold," Kat said, pushing her sister into a chair and placing a plate in front of her. _

_Michelle ate under the supervision of Kat, who made sure she ate everything. _

"_Not bad for someone who does more experiments than cooking," Michelle weakly joked before bursting into another fit of tears. _

"_Real funny Michelle," Kat said, before leading her back into her room. "Now, what's the problem?"_

"_I t-told you already"_

"_Okay, so you broke up with another one. Why is this any different from any of the others?" Kat asked, trying to console her sister and not be amused at the same time. _

_Their conversation went deep through the night, with argument going back and forth. Michelle was as stubborn as Kat, and truly had believed that something would have come out of her latest failed relationship._

"_That's what you said the last time this happened," Kat retorted. _

"_The last one I had was a complete idiot!" _

"_I happen to recall you running in here calling this Leon an idiot as well," Kat said. _

"_He was an idiot after breaking it up!" Michelle snapped back, her fiery temper coming back._

"_And yet you still go on about him being your best so far.""_

"_Maybe if you had actually decided to join us and meet him, then you'd understand!" _

"_Understand what? How he was an idiot, or how he was your 'best' lover?" _

"_You are so infuriating! Do you even listen to me?" _

"_Of course I do," Kat assured her. "I just don't see how this relationship was any different from all the other ones you had."_

"_That's because you haven't met more than half of the guys I go out with!" _

"_Good thing too. I have enough stares from my team as it is without my sister's mates joining in."_

_Michelle refrained from saying anything, and simply sobbed quietly into Kat's shoulder as she patted Michelle consolingly. This went on, until Kat pried her sister off and gripped her shoulders, looking into her eyes. _

"_Did you mate with him?" Kat asked quietly, searching her sister's eyes for any hint of falsehood. _

_Michelle shook her head, her dark hair flaying around wildly. _

"_There's a good girl. The last thing I needed was a niece, and to be an aunt."_

_Eventually, Michelle had cried herself to sleep. Kat was tired, and her sister having taken her bed, Kat slumped onto the couch in her room, and drifted off into sleep._

_

* * *

The next morning, Kat awoke to sound of somebody in the kitchen, and her back aching. She stretched, but it did little to relieve the pain. _

_Yawning, Kat strode into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she walked. Michelle was already in there, cooking breakfast. _

"_Morning," Kat yawned. _

_She really had to stop working so hard, and had to stop sleeping so late…_

"_Morning Kat," Michelle greeted._

"_I hope you made enough for the both of us," Kat said, walking over to check what her sister was doing. _

"_Of course."_

"_If it's good enough, then we can waiver the bet we had," Kat said._

"_Twenty credits, was it?" Michelle said, turning to face her._

"_Yes," Kat answered, looking through the news. _

"_So, which side are you on?" Michelle asked, dividing the meal. _

"_Hopefully the day when we have to choose a side will never come," Kat answered. _

_But that day came all too soon…_

_

* * *

Three weeks later, Kat was sitting inside a dropship along with twenty eight other Sphinxians. The government had fractured, and had started recruiting, conscripting, really, anyone they could. Given Sphinx's large population, it was not surprising that many of the people were simply rushed through basic training teaching them how to fight. The military had been split as well, dividing the more well trained veterans and regulars into separate sides. _

_Two days ago, the planet of Sphinx had erupted into a full-blown civil war between the 'Expansionists', the side that had wanted to expand Sphinx's territory and influence, even by force if necessary, and the 'Pacifists', the side that had wanted Sphinx to remain peaceful._

_Ironically, it was the Pacifists who struck first. _

_A team of commandos had infiltrated the Expansionist shipyards, and destroyed one of the five battleships under Expansionist control, and disabling two others, leaving only two fully operational battleships under Expansionist control, and three under Pacifist control. _

_Lt. Andrews, the commander of the company in which Kat belonged to stepped into the passenger compartment of the dropship. He was fully outfitted with black and grey combat fatigues and armour. His helmet was off, displaying his scarred, tiger-like face. He swept his dark gaze across the twenty nine soldiers. Two other dropships completed 'C' company, and a pair of gunships were flying cover on either side of the triangle formation. _

_He sighed inwardly; many of these soldiers were just recruits, just out of training with little combat experience. Most wouldn't live through their trial by fire. _

"_Alright, C company, listen up!" he barked. The soldiers looked up at him. "Command wants us to land just east of the city, and draw out the Expansionist defenders. Another company's going to slip into the city while the majority of the defenders are out, and wipe out the weapon and vehicle depots there. Good luck, I'll see you on the ground." _

_With that, Lt. Andrews walked out of the passenger compartment, and into the cockpit, where their destination was starting to become visible. Though he sounded confident, he was anything but that. Pacifist command was right in that wiping out the depots here would slow down the Expansionist's capacity to wage larger battles, but the sacrifice of a whole company didn't seem to justify it. Command had been hesitant to send one of the more well trained company's, pulling the more experienced men and women back to defend the Pacifist HQ. _

_Back inside the passenger compartment, Kat glanced around nervously. Her head was completely encased in a helmet that fitted snugly around her head and ears, and was __surprisingly comfortable. Michelle too had been conscripted, but they had been separated soon after. _

_She sighed, and tried to calm her stomach. Around her, other Sphinxians, both male and female were sitting. Though sitting calmly, their body language showed that they were anything but calm. Swallowing, Kat checked the laser rifle she was issued one last time. Strapped to her thigh was a small laser pistol, and she had a trio of pulse grenades clipped to her belt. _

_Time flew by as the dropship and its identical companions descended, and their passengers stormed out. They set up positions, under Lt. Andrews orders, and waited. The battle came as their presence attracted the defenders, who engaged them in battle. _

_Lasers flew through the air, vaporising small section of dirt and rocks as explosions ripped through the ground and soldiers. _

_Kat vaguely remembered being struck on the arm by a laser- the blast penetrated her armour, and inflicted burns across her am. It wasn't fatal however- just extremely painful. She struggled through it, never knowing her determination to survive and fight would remain with her throughout the years. _

_

* * *

A full hour later, the survivors of C Company were ordered to fall back to the evacuation point; the other company had finished their job, and was also pulling back._

_Kat looked around her as the dropships picked up the survivors; forty three men and women, most of which were bearing injuries. Lt. Andrews was among the surviving, as was Kat. The forty three survivors of the company were split across three dropships. _

_Inside, the dropship wasn't nearly as cramped as it was before. Medics and even doctors went among the wounded, treating who they could with what they had. _

_A male Sphinxian approached Kat. _

"_How're you feeling, Katherine?" asked the doctor. _

_Kat looked at the tag: Dr. Felix. _

"_Not bad doctor. Just hurts a lot," Kat said, grimacing when Felix wiped the wound with a swab. _

"_You're lucky Kat. May I call you Kat?" Felix put in, almost as an after-thought. _

"_If I can call you Felix."_

"_Then Kat it is."_

_Their first meeting formed the bonds of friendship between them; Kat was officially a member of C __Company, which Dr. Felix was mainly in charge of, medically speaking. _

_

* * *

The war continued on, with many traders stopping trade to the war-ridden planet. Kat soon found herself fighting far more than she could ever imagine, moving to all parts of the planet with C Company. _

_She survived all of the battles, if by sheer determination alone, as well as a great deal of luck. Felix too was there, tending to Kat's many wounds. After all, she wasn't expected to come out of the battles un-scathed. Rumours were present, hinting at a secret relationship between her and Felix, but the closest they ever got was a quick kiss. _

_As the years progressed, Kat was promoted, filling in many of the blank spots in C __Company's roster. She was considered a veteran, and it showed, especially on her equipment. But despite the years, and the constant fighting, Kat never lost her kindly spirit and was often found helping a new recruit into C Company repairing their equipment. _

_Another trait Kat never lost was her scientific edge. During her rare moments of spare time, Kat often modified her and other's weapons to be more effective, or more efficient. Though it was against regulations, Lt. Andrews never scolded her about it- her 'tinkering' had saved lives. _

* * *

"_You've got to be more careful Kat."_

_Felix was kneeling down, tending to yet another one of Kat's wounds. _

"_You're lucky that we heal quickly, otherwise there would be a great deal of scars on your body, and that would really detract a lover, wouldn't it?" _

"_Well, lucky me then," Kat answered. _

_Throughout the dropship, cheering soldiers were seen, shouting and crying with joy. The war had ended, and they had survived. _

"_There's talk about a massive party in the barracks tonight," Felix commented as he bandaged the skin. A series of lasers had struck Kat, and she was lucky that her suit had held up against the barrage. _

"_Are you going to be there?" Kat asked. She let out a hiss of pain._

"_No. Are you?" _

"_Probably not. Still got to check if Michelle's survived."_

"_Ah. I'd help you, but the infirmary's going to be packed, so no rest for me."_

"_I'll help when I finish finding out, okay? I've got some medical experience," Kat said, standing up and stretching her wounded leg. _

"_Easy there Kat. Don't sprain it," Felix warned as he stood up. "I'll see you tonight maybe."_

"_Sure," Kat said, as Felix headed off to help another injury. _

_She leant her head back against the padded seat, and removed her helmet, letting the open air coming from the dropship's open bay door catch her wild hair. Luckily, the other soldiers also had removed their helmets, so Kat avoided many of the stares she was accustomed to. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep. _

_That night, Kat checked the rosters of the Pacifist army. A huge number of Sphinxians were labelled KIA, with an equally as large group labelled MIA. Heart churning, Kat found Michelle's name, and let out a sigh of relief. Her sister was still alive. _

_

* * *

Ten days later, hell had broken loose. Emperor Gruumm of the Troobian __Empire must have been monitoring the status of the planet, because a mere ten days after the end of the war, he had attacked. The battered fleet, of which there were two battleships remaining, which were set to be decommissioned, had only offered a few hours resistance, before being overwhelmed. _

_C company, along with the rest of the remaining remnants of the military, was immediately brought back into action. They had fought against the endless waves of Krybots, who marched forward into the storm of laser fire without fear. _

_S.P.D., which had opted to stay out of the civil war, joined the remaining Sphinxians in their desperate fight for the planet. _

_Days of fighting continued, and the never ending numbers of Krybots simply wore down the Sphinxian military to a few hundred soldiers. S.P.D. too was becoming overwhelmed, many of their fighters, Sirians, falling to blades and lasers. _

_

* * *

Kat sat in the familiar seat of the dropship, which was dented, scorched and on the verge of falling apart. Her helmet was off, and Kat's normally fiercely bright green eyes were dulled. She wasn't any less stunning, though, and still earned the occasional appreciative glance from the survivors. _

_She stared out at the meandering river as it flowed and twisted, one of the few surviving landscapes. Orbital bombardment had reduced a great amount of the world to a dull, lifeless grey, and the once great cities were in ruins. The dropship kicked up spray, and it splashed against the side of the dropship. _

_Also aboard the dropship was a Sirian. Apparently, from what Kat had learnt, the Sirian's name was Anubis Cruger. His ship had crashed close to a battle only a few hours ago, and Kat had pulled him out of the wreckage. _

_Lt. Andrews stepped out into the passenger compartment. _

"_C Company, attention!" _

_Everyone did their best to snap to attention. But it was difficult, with many of them ready to collapse from exhaustion. _

"_This is it. The Troobians have conquered almost the entire planet, except for the capital. Evacuation ships are there, evacuating the surviving civilians. We need to defend the southern sector from Troobians, long enough for the ships to leave. Then, we're getting out of here. We've lost this planet, ladies and gentlemen. It's been an honour."_

_He left._

"_C company, ETA to capital is one minute. Prepare for landing," came the pilot's voice. _

_Kat closed her eyes, as Felix came up to her. _

"_You alright Kat?" _

"_Just tired. And sad," Kat added. _

"_I know. Hang in there. We'll be fine," Felix said. _

_He too left, undoubtedly to check the medical supplies. _

_Kat sighed sadly, and donned her helmet, sealing it in place. The visor lit up, as the software controlling the many functions booted up. Soon, the visor was displaying all the stats she needed to see, a bio-monitor and reticule. _

_The dropship shuddered to a halt as it stopped, and the passengers stormed off. The Sirian, Cruger, ran to meet the survivors of S.P.D., who were also preparing a final stand. _

_Kat had barely gotten into position, and readied her rifle when someone shouted, "Contact!" and her world turned into a final, desperate struggle. _

_Lasers flew back and forth, and Kat even had to revert to hand to hand combat as Krybots unrelentingly poured into the southern sector, and into the buildings and alleys were they were taking cover. _

_A tank rolled up, and fired its main cannon. A deafening explosion wiped out multiple Krybots, but they kept coming. Three minutes later, the tank exploded next to Kat, and sent her spinning into the ground, her vision turning black._

* * *

"_Kat? Kat! Get up!" _

_A voice was shouting. Kat opened her eyes, to see the display of her visor, and Felix looking over her. _

"_Thank god," he breathed. God was a concept that some Sphinxians believed in. "Here, take this," he handed her a rifle, "and get to the evac point. We're getting out of here."_

"_Wha- what about the civilians?" Kat asked, fumbling with the rifle. _

"_Taken care of. Now go!" _

_The two ran, and found the last ship there, waiting, with Lt. Andrews there, still shooting. _

"_Manx! About time you woke up!__ Get onboard!" he shouted. "You too, Felix!"_

_They scrambled onto the ship, with Kat firing a few blasts back. The lieutenant was about to get onboard when a Krybot latched onto his leg and pulled him down. _

"_Go! Don't worry about me!" he shouted, as the roar of the engines drowned out the rest of the lieutenant's words. _

_The ship roared off into space, where a small fleet was getting away. Flashes from the Terror warship ripped any vessel hit apart into pieces as the ships tried to evade the fire. Before long, the Terror had stopped firing, allowing a small handful of ships to get away. _

_As Kat watched, the Terror warship turned its enormous guns upon the already devastated planet. Long lances of sickly green energy speared continents, and threw up tidal waves. Orbital cities were shot out of orbit, where they then crashed into the land below, leaving huge craters. _

"_I'm sorry," a deep voice said. _

_Kat whirled back, and saw a Sirian. She blinked away tears, and removed her helmet. _

"_It isn't easy, seeing worlds destroyed," the Sirian said._

"_I know," Kat said. _

"_You can still fight. We need you," said the Sirian.  
_

"_What as? A soldier? I'm done with being a soldier," Kat said. _

"_As a scientist."_

_Kat looked surprise. Of all things to ask her to do, she was asked to be a scientist, the last thing she would have imagined. _

"_A scientist? Who told you that I had a scientific background?"_

"_Your commanding officer, before his untimely death."_

_She frowned, and furrowed a brow in thought. "Do I have any choice in the matter?" _

"_Of course." _

_A few seconds later, he asked, "So? What's your decision?"_

_Kat blinked. "Only a few seconds to think?"_

"_Time is of the essence here."_

"_Very well, I might as well join. Nowhere else to go for me anyway," Kat sighed._

"_Excellent. When this ship docks, follow me. We'll register you, get you your badge and you'll be on your way."_

"_To where?" Kat asked, turning away from the sight of her planet being destroyed. _

"_Earth. We're setting up a division there, and we need you to help as the chief of technology." _

"_I've just joined, and you're already putting me in charge of technology?" Kat asked sceptically. And Earth? Earth hasn't even had contact with any off-planet species."_

"_Unless you don't think you can do it. And don't worry about Earth."_

"_I'll do my best," Kat said. _

"_Good. When you do arrive at Earth, there's a small haven being set up, Newtech City. It's only just expanding, and is mostly a secret. Only a select few on Earth know about it, namely some who had contact with off-Earthers. Before you do however, we'll have to get you some credentials. There's a local university being set up there. You'll get your official Earth credentials, and be accustomed to the place at the same time."_

_Kat sighed. _

_

* * *

Later, Kat found herself on Earth, staring at the newly established Science Academy. Cruger had insisted that Kat go there first, straight after close to four years of hell at university. Now she had her degrees, and had to go to the Science Academy. Life just wasn't fair._

_A few aliens were around, but a majority of the people going into the Academy were human. Teenagers, really. Kat reminded herself that she too was considered a 'teenager' if she was to use her own years, not the converted Earth years. _

_Four days after, during her lunch break, Kat was sitting down on a bench by herself, tapping a pen on her lower lip as she flipped through the exercises in her book, before writing down the answer on another book._

_Pen and paper. It was so primitive to Kat. Once she got out of this place, she could really help advance technology here. That was, if she ever got out of here. _

"_Hi," said a cheerful voice from behind her. _

_Kat whipped around, to see an average looking human male standing behind her. _

"_What do you want?" Kat snapped. Her temper was becoming shorter and shorter by the day. The fact that she was on this planet, forced through years of study which she had already learnt, and the loss of her family and friends, didn't help matters. _

"_Whoa, whoa, no need to bite," the human said, holding up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender. "I just thought you could do with some company." _

"_Well, I can't stop you, can I?" Kat said. _

_He sat down next to her, and held out his hand. A human greeting. _

"_Name's Jake Litner. We're in the same class," he said, introducing himself. _

_Kat reluctantly shook his hand. "Katherine Manx." _

_When she had first arrived, the first thing she was put through was a crash course in English. Luckily, Kat was a fast learner. _

"_I know," he said, flashing her a charming smile. "Nice name."_

"_Thanks. Now, what do you want?" Kat growled._

"_I told you, just to give you a little company."_

_Through the days and breaks, Jake cam back day after day to sit with Kat, much to her annoyance. Before long, however, she had started to warm up to him, to the point where he could be considered a friend. _

"_Have you met my friend yet?" he asked suddenly during one break. _

_Again, they were sitting on a bench, partially exposed to the sunlight and partially hidden by the shade. Kat was again working on more of the exercises, which often meant she was ahead of the class. _

"_No."_

"_Then I'll take you to him today," Jake declared. _

_He stood up, brushed the crumbs from his lunch off his pants, and waited as Kat reluctantly stood up. _

"_Why should I be interested in this?" Kat asked as they walked. _

"_Because he's one of the smartest people I know. Next to you of course," he added. _

_They went in the library, and headed for a solidary corner. _

"_Why doesn't he hang out with you?" Kat asked._

"_Oh, he just likes to be left alone. Don't worry about him. Hey, Therntia!"_

_A human male, with dark hair and pale skin was standing in the corner, flicking through a book. He was wearing a dark trench coat, and looked a bit annoyed at the distraction._

"_Who's that Jake?" he asked as his friend approached with a girl in tow. She looked human, until he saw the cat ears that poked through her hair, and the scattering of spots around her cheek. _

"_This is Katherine Manx. The one I told you about? The really smart one?"_

"_Oh. She's an alien?"_

"_Obviously," Kat said. _

_A tense silence followed, until Therntia extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."_

"_Same," Kat replied, but neither sounded like they really wanted to be at that place at that moment. "I got to go. Need to get something done."_

"_Wait, before you do, do you want to go out tonight? I can show you some of the nicer places and attractions around here," Jake said. _

_Kat raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, biting her lip so that one of her fangs poked out. "…Sure," Kat said. _

_"Alright. I see ya at seven, your place?"_

"_Do you know the way?" _

"_Oh right, sorry!" he laughed. "Therntia, got a pen and a piece of paper?" _

_Therntia pulled out a pen and a piece of scrap paper, which he handed to Kat. She wrote her address on it, and handed it to Jake. Cruger had helped Kat acquire a place to live, part of the arrangement until a proper base could be moved here. _

_Jake pocketed the piece of paper._

"_Okay, all set. See ya at seven!" he called out._

_Kat waved to him, and walked out. _

_Both Therntia and Jake stared at her.  
_

"_You trying to get in her pants or something?" Therntia asked. _

"_Nope. Can't say I don't want to though." _

"_So, are you really going to show her around? Or are you just going to limit it to a few clubs?" _

"_Hey, I just want to keep her company, show her around the whole place, and make her feel a bit better. She told me what she has lost when she moved here Thern." _

"_Right," Therntia smirked. "Have fun."_

"_Oh don't worry about that. I will."_

_

* * *

Years later, Kat found herself walking down the hallways of the newly constructed Delta Command Base. The whole Base had been built off-world, and was assembled on Earth to serve as the Base of the newest S.P.D. branch. _

_She was surprised that the Commander of the Base was none other than Anubis Cruger, the Sirian she had pulled out of the flaming wreckage what seemed a century ago. Given their friendship, she rarely called him commander unless there were other S.P.D. personnel around. Also as surprising was that Felix had also come back, to serve as the main doctor around the Base._

_Reading the report as she went along, her ears pricked up as she heard the sounds of a scuffle going on in the adjacent hall. She walked over, to see a trio of newly instated cadets cornering one of the new recruits. Carson was his name. Bridge Carson, the son of one of the members of her research team. _

_He was offering a slice of toast to the trio, who were laughing._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

_The trio instantly froze up, and turned around to see Kat looking at them with a furious expression. _

_They shakily tried to say something, but nothing came out. _

"_Report to Commander Cruger's office. Now!" _

_They scrambled past Kat, running for the Commander's office as fast as they could. _

_Kat walked over to where Bridge was sitting against the floor. She held out her hand, and helped him to his feet. _

"_Are you all right, Bridge?" she asked, checking him to make sure there weren't any injuries. _

_A few bruises, and that was about it. _

_"I'm fine Miss Manx, I mean Kat, I mean Dr. Manx," Bridge hastily corrected himself. _

"_Try to be more careful in the future, okay?" _

"_Yeah. Thanks, I will." _

_He headed off, and Kat pulled out her communications device. _

"_Doggie? You've got three cadets knocking on your door soon. I found them harassing Carson, one of the new recruits. If you can, send them to my lab. I'll need some help getting it up."_

"_I see what I can do Kat," growled Cruger. _

_Kat turned off her device with a slight smile, and walked off towards her lab once more…._

* * *

"Wow," Bridge uttered. "So, you had a sister, who you lost when Gruumm bombarded the planet, you met Cruger on your home planet, you got a degree or two here, and then went to the Science Academy before the Base was built?"

"You just summarised what I just told you," Kat smirked.

"Wow. Well, great story you've got there Kat," Bridge yawned. He was getting tired. "You should publish it-…"

Before Bridge could finish, he had fallen asleep on Kat's bed.

Kat thought about shaking him, but thought the better of it.

"Just like Michelle," she sighed.

While the bed was large enough for the both of them, Kat wasn't quite willing to go that far just yet. She yawned as well, and slumped onto the couch, falling asleep just like she had all those years ago.

* * *

A.N: Well, to clear a few things up, Cruger battled on Kat's planet before the destruction of his own. So, he escaped, helped Kat get a position in S.P.D. before returning to Sirius, where he lost his wife and yadda yadda yadda.

Though I did bring in some of the characters from Aftershock, they did considerably different things after the Academy. Therntia didn't turn evil, Jake still got dumped, and Mooney went off somewhere, to return later.

And sorry if it felt a little rushed, there was just too much to do and….well….I'm outta excuses….

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a small insight into Kat's past!


	4. Michelle

Serene Relations

A.N: Hmm, I wonder what the title insinuates? Anyone know? Of course I do, but then again, it should be so obvious that most people who have been following the fic so far should know as well. And sorry about the near absolute lack of Bridge/Kat-ness in the last chapter. But I think that exploring Kat's past was worth it, plus, you've now got my take on Kat's past. Which was also near non-existent in the show. Except for the bit with Mooney. Other than that, it was just 'sending Runners' or 'sending Flyers'. Damn. Another rant. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Bridge woke up with a start. 

First thing he noticed was that his room was considerably larger than it normally was. Second thing he noticed was that it lacked the blue and green colouring that signified the colours of the occupants. Not only that, but the bed he was in currently was quite a lot more comfortable than his.

Then he realised that he was in Kat's room.

_Oh God, don't tell me that we actually did that…_he thought frantically. He ran his hands down his chest, and found that his clothes were still on. They were the same ones he wore last night, but it was better than having none on at all.

He checked the bed as well, in case. Kat wasn't there, nor was she naked either.

Several facts ran through his mind. The fact that he still had his clothes on, and he had no recollection of him and Kat actually doing it. Add in the fact that there was no naked Kat lying in the bed with him, all of his deductions pointed towards the fact that he and Kat didn't get that far last night.

He sighed in relief.

Looking around the spacious room, Bridge yawned, stretched and then hopped out of Kat's bed. He walked over to the bookshelf, curious as to see what Kat liked to read. And the framed photographs also attracted his attention as well.

Reaching the shelf, he glanced at the titles on the spines of the books. A majority were mainly technical and computer related, which didn't surprise him. However, there were a few novels within the shelf that surprised Bridge. Namely, a few that didn't quite fit Kat's style.

Continuing through the shelf, he found himself looking at the various framed photographs that were placed there. Some shots of Kat standing with a small group of people outside the Science Academy. Another shot of Kat caught kissing someone he didn't recognise. The picture caused something unidentifiable in his stomach to churn. He put it down, and moved on.

He looked through the entire shelf, and then glanced at the time on the clock. Seeing as it was almost seven, he glanced around the room, wondering where Kat had slept while he had occupied her bed.

Bridge found her lying on the sofa, her head on one armrest, and her body lain out across the length of it, her legs propped up on the other armrest. She almost looked like she was ill, except that she was sleeping peacefully.

He shook her shoulder lightly.

"Kat?"

She groaned in response, turning over.

He poked her again. "Kat?"

Kat groaned, turned again, and opened her eyes.

"Bridge? What do you want?" she asked, rising to a sitting position and rubbing her eyes.

"Just waking you up."

Kat stood up, and was rewarded with a cramp in her back. She cursed, before stretching to alleviate the pain.

"Something wrong?" Bridge asked, seeing her stretch.

"It's just my back," Kat groaned. "It happens when you spend a night on a sofa."

"Sorry," Bridge apologised, looking sheepish.

"Don't worry; I've slept like that before, like I told you," Kat said, cracking her neck. "Still, it wasn't particularly pleasant: I haven't slept on a sofa for a long time."

"Sorry," Bridge repeated, awkwardly rubbing Kat's shoulders with his gloves still on.

"Are the gloves necessary? I've told you everything about my past," Kat said.

"I still don't know what's going to happen though. And I might accidentally read your thoughts," Bridge explained.

Kat sighed. There were still a lot of things for Bridge and her to go through before they could really benefit from this relationship.

"Do you have anything today?" Bridge asked suddenly.

"You mean work?"

"Yeah."

"I still got to get some reports done, and the Runners are still nowhere near completion," Kat said.

"Can it wait?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking of going to a masseuse. You know, because of your back, which I unintentionally caused by taking your bed, so, I kind of have to make up for it and all..."

"Bridge, we'll see. I should be able to get some time off, but Doggie's going to start questioning why the reports are coming in slower."

"Thanks. I'll go and see the guys now," Bridge said, hugging Kat before he left.

"Have fun," Kat called out after him.

She stretched once more, and walked into the shower. After a night on the sofa, she really was looking forward to a hot shower.

Ten minutes later, Kat walked into her lab, showered and refreshed. The shower only marginally helped her back though. She sighed as she slumped into her chair, and turned on the computer. The screen blinked, and Kat started typing. There were a lot of things to do today.

* * *

Entering the cafeteria, Bridge spotted Sky and Z sitting at one of the tables. Both were not clad in their uniforms, as were a number of others, who Cruger had also given a break-though not nearly as long as B-Squads. 

"Hey guys," Bridge said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

He then noticed that Z had a sly grin on her face.

"Hi Bridge," she said, snickering a little.

"Morning Bridge," Sky followed, who looked like he was evading Bridge's gaze.

"What?" asked Bridge. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Bridge," Sky deadpanned.

Z kept on snickering. She stopped long enough to talk.

"So Bridge, Sky was telling me a moment ago that you weren't in your room last night," Z said with a knowing grin.

Bridge paled. "It's not what you think!"

"Did you have fun?" Z questioned.

"I told you, me and Kat didn't do that!" Bridge protested.

"Shh, you don't want the whole Academy to find out do you?" Sky asked.

"Me and Kat did not do…that!" Bridge forcibly whispered.

"Sure you didn't," Z answered slyly.

"How did you even find out I wasn't in my bed?" Bridge asked. "I know that I didn't sleep in it, but if I wasn't there, how do you know that I didn't sleep in it, instead of me going earlier?"

"Because Bridge, there was no evidence that you had slept in it," Sky answered.

Bridge sighed. "Guess you got me there."

"Did you have fun?" Z asked again.

"Z!"

"Sure you didn't," Z said.

"Come on Z, let Bridge eat," Sky advised.

"Don't worry. I think I'll go out for breakfast," Bridge said, standing up.

"Bridge! I'm sorry; I couldn't help a few jokes!" Z's face showed concern.

"It's alright. I know it was just a bit of fun. I just feel like a croissant, and the ones here aren't buttery enough, or as good as the ones they make in the city."

"Feel free to join us later Bridge. We're going to the park for a bit of fun, and then out to lunch," Sky said.

"Maybe. See ya later," Bridge said, walking off.

As soon as he was out of an earshot, Z asked Sky, "Do you really think he slept with Kat?"

* * *

"…and then they were asking me if we had ended up doing, well, you know what I mean!" Bridge said. 

Kat nodded. "You didn't think that you would go unnoticed during the night, would you?"

They were sitting outside a café, eating breakfast. Bridge had convinced Kat to join him, and now he was in the middle of informing Kat of his questioning.

"Well Bridge, you'll have to find a way out of this," Kat said. "I'm not too particularly concerned about gossip or rumours. I'm just here to do my job."

"And be my girlfriend," Bridge added. "Do you have the word girlfriend on your planet?"

"Well well, Katherine. A fancy meeting you here," a sly voice declared, cutting off Kat's response.

Kat turned around, and then quickly faced Bridge again. He saw her roll her eyes in annoyance. A man approached their table, dressed in a white jacket, pants of a similar colour and sunglasses.

"Jeffery," Kat coldly greeted without turning around.

"Who's he?" Bridge asked.

"Bridge, this is Jeffery Aarons. He used to go to the Science Academy. Jeffery, this is Bridge Carson, S.P.D. Blue Ranger," Kat introduced, hostility evident in her voice.

Bridge didn't need to be a psychic to know that Kat wasn't particularly fond of the person standing next to her.

"Well, nice to meet you," Jeffery said. "Like Kat just said, I'm Jeffery Aarons."

"It's nice to meet you to," Bridge responded, shaking the offered hand. He noticed Jeffery's glance at his gloved hand. "I'm a psychic," Bridge explained.

"Oh," he said in surprise, drawing his hand back. "Like a mind reader?"

"No, I can't read minds unless I touch with bare skin. That's why I wear gloves," Bridge explained.

"Well, that's…good to know," he said, taking off his sunglasses and putting them into his jacket's pocket. "Do you want to go out sometime Kat? You know, for old time's sake."

"Jeffery, I'm already seeing someone," Kat answered, annoyance creeping into her voice. "I've been seeing Bridge here for almost a week now. And there were times with you that I never want to experience again."

"Oh come on Kat. Have a little fun," Jeffery said slyly.

"Sorry Jeffery. You came too late during the Science Academy, and you came too late now. I'm in a happy, if somewhat stressful relationship with Bridge here."

"Stressful?" Bridge asked.

"Then you can come with me. I'll take all your troubles away."

"You don't get the hints do you?" Kat asked. "I thought I left plenty enough for you to get the message. I don't want a relationship with you. I'm already in one, so goodbye."

Kat stood up, and leaned over to kiss Bridge. Bridge wasn't sure if it was his mind, but Kat seemed to kiss him a lot more…passionately, than the other more casual exchanges in her lab. She broke the kiss, and walked off towards the Delta Base.

"See you at the Base, Bridge," Kat said.

Jeffery watched her go, until Bridge broke in.

"Hey, can you stop?"

Jeffery turned to face him. "You gonna stop me?"

"Well, I can't stop you, because you're not really breaking any rules at the moment, and you can't stop looking at people unless you turn your eyes off, but-…"

"I don't know how Kat fell for you," said Jeffery with a shake of his head.

"Magnetism?" Bridge put in.

Jeffery shook his head again, and turned to look for Kat. She had caught his eye at the Science Academy. Back then, he had prided himself for being almost godly among the female population of the Science Academy. Kat Manx had shown up, but he had been distracted by other newcomers as well. It wasn't until later on that he had noticed her.

"Seriously, can you stop? Kat's already made it clear she doesn't like you," Bridge said.

"I'm persistent. And besides, Kat probably only felt sorry for you."

"What?"

"She's probably going out with you because she feels sorry for you. Who would want to go out with a geek like you? Jeffery sneered.

He walked away, leaving Bridge alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The bus stopped, its doors hissing open. One figure stepped out of it, and gazed up at the structure in front of her. The Delta Base certainly was an impressive sight, towering over the other structures around it. People, both human and alien, streamed in and out of the glass entrance. 

Walking forward, Michelle Manx couldn't help but be intimidated by the sheer size of the building. As she walked, she absent-mindedly brushed her hand along the scar that ran across her left hip. Dressed in a white shirt and jeans, she fitted in with the civilians coming in to report something to S.P.D, but out of place with the bustling cadets. Her long, dark hair which flowed to her shoulder blades was caught in the wind as she walked. Her ears poked out through the top of her hair, twitching slightly as she heard all the conversations going on around her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" politely asked one receptionist as Michelle walked over towards one of the many desks.

"Hi, I'm looking for Katherine Manx. I was told that she was working here," Michelle said.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Manx is not available to just anyone. Do you have any I.D.?"

As Michelle tried to argue with the stubborn receptionist, Sky and Z were making their way out the entrance, pushing past cadets and civilians. Sky was asking if they were going to meet Bridge when Z caught the word 'Manx' from one of the many words and conversations going on.

"Sky, did you hear someone say 'Manx'?" Z asked.

"Maybe her," Sky suggested, pointing.

Z looked over to where Sky was pointing, and found herself looking at a near mirror image of Kat.

"I need to speak with Katherine Manx!" said the Kat look-alike.

"Kat? What do you think she wants with Kat?" Z asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with that fact that they are the same species," Sky wirily said.

Z walked over, with Sky in tow.

"Excuse me," said Z, stopping. The person turned to her, and Z was almost shocked by the resemblance to Kat that the person had. She had the same colour hair, the same green eyes. "Did you say you needed to speak with Kat?"

"Yeah," Michelle answered, surprise, uncertainty and cautiousness apparent.

"Why do you need to meet her?" asked Sky. "Because if it's something important, we can contact her."

"I'm her sister," Michelle quietly said.

"Sister? Is that why you're almost identical to Kat?" asked Z.

"Yeah. She's older than me by a few days."

Z looked at Sky, who shrugged and pulled his morpher out of his pocket.

"Kat?"

A few seconds later, Kat's voice came back. "What is it Sky?"

Z placed one finger on her lip, directing it at Michelle, who stayed quiet.

"Someone here wants to meet you," Sky told Kat. "They'll be waiting for you in the lobby."

He heard Kat sigh in the background. "I'll be right there."

Sky closed the morpher, and looked at Michelle. "She'll be coming down soon. Why don't you sit down somewhere first?"

"Thanks for the help," Michelle said.

"It was nothing. Just doing our jobs," Z said.

They walked off into the entrance and out of the Base disappearing with the crowd of people. Michelle occupied herself looking around the interior. Glass walkways stretched out above her, where even more people walked. Armed guards were present as well, keeping an eye out.

Michelle couldn't help but to listen to some of the people talk. Everyone spoke English, which made it easier to understand. She had gotten a basic course in English when she was coming over to Earth, but struggled with some of the finer parts of the language. She still knew enough to hold conversations, and enough to pass by as a fluent speaker.

She heard an elevator stop, and doors opening. She stood up, and glanced around, before spotting who she wanted. She would have ran, but the crowd stopped her from doing so, so she settled with a brisk walk.

* * *

Kat stepped out of the elevator, and into the crowded lobby. The doors slid shut behind her, and Kat was glad that she was taller than most people around. Her height allowed her to see over the heads of the majority of the crowd. Therefore, it was easy to see her. 

But the sight of her long lost sister stunned Kat, who stood shock still as she tried to make sense of the situation. Michelle was walking as fast as she could towards her, pushing her way through the crowd.

Kat snapped out of her state of shock, and had taken two strides forward when her sister all but flew into her arms.

"Kat!" cried Michelle in their native language.

She started to sob into her older sister's shoulder, just like old times. Tears started to well up in Kat's eyes as well, threatening to break loose.

"I missed you," Kat told her as she consoling rubbed her sister's back.

"Are you going soft?" Michelle teased.

Kat rolled her eyes. "We meet after so long, and you're already teasing me?"

"I'm just so glad to see you," Michelle said, before dropping her head again.

"We better go. We're making a scene," Kat said, mindful of the stares that were being given towards the two Manx sisters.

She led her sister to the elevator, and pressed the button towards her floor and room.

Inside the elevator, Michelle stopped her tears long enough to look at Kat. She finally got out of her sister's hold, and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"What have you been doing?" she asked.

Kat smiled. "How about we wait until we're in my room? And I should be asking the same for you."

The doors hissed open, and Kat led Michelle out. She looked around the bland hall with mild interest.

"Why is everything so bland?" she asked.

"It's S.P.D., Michelle. Everything has to be professional."

Kat reached her door, and pulled out her I.D. card, slotting it through the reader. The door opened, and Kat let her sister in first.

"This is your room?" Michelle asked in surprise.

Years of staying in a cramped barracks, staying on a transport and then in a cramped camp made Kat's room seem like a palace compared to what she had seen over the many years.

She watched as Kat walked over to a curious device embedded in the wall. Kat tapped a few buttons, and a whirring started up.

"Do you want anything?" Kat asked.

"Something warm maybe?"

Kat tapped more buttons, and a cup of steaming tea soon appeared. She took it, and handed it to Michelle.

"Thanks," Michelle said, accepting the cup and taking a sip. "What is this anyway?"

"Tea. Now sit down," Kat said, gently pushing her sister onto the sofa, and then sitting as well. "We've got a lot to go through. How did you survive?"

"You know how we got separated when we were recruited? Well, I managed to get through most of the civil war intact. It was when the Troobians invaded that I got this."

Michelle lifted up part of her shirt, revealing to Kat the long scar. Kat stifled a gasp, and gently traced it with one finger.

"What happened?" Kat asked, tearing her gaze away from the scar.

"Krybot," Michelle simply said.

"But it should have healed," Kat said, frowning. "Unless…"

"It was contaminated," Michelle said.

"Radiation?"

Michelle nodded sadly. "One of the doctors, he managed to stop the radiation before it could do any harm. But the scar stays."

"The scar staying is preferable to you being killed by radiation," Kat sighed. "How did you get off the planet and escape? Grumm was blasting all the escape ships."

"The ship I was on was grazed by a laser blast. The blast knocked out the communications, and destroyed one of the engines. The pilot quickly shut down most of the systems, with only minimal power to keep the life-support on. The lack of power must have confused Grumm's sensors, because he never shot at us. We watched as Grumm plundered the planet for what resources we didn't use up in the civil war-…"

"At least the civil war had a purpose then," Kat said with a sad smile.

"Before he destroyed it and moved on. We waited more days to make sure that there weren't any more Troobians before we moved again. We stopped at one of the many refugee camps scattered across the galaxy. From then on, I just wandered around. I checked all records, to see if you were still alive," Michelle said. "But it was only less than a year ago that I found out from an S.P.D. officer that you were actually working with S.P.D.!"

"Go on," Kat said.

"Well, I spent the rest of the time travelling to Earth. And well, the rest is history," Michelle finished.

Kat took the time to process the information that Michelle had just told her. She and Felix weren't the only survivors then. But as it stood, she wasn't sure if there were any others off Earth.

"Are there any more from Sphinx?" Kat asked.

"I'm not sure what happened after I left. There might be, but there are so few of us it almost doesn't matter."

"At least you're alright," Kat sighed.

"Same here," Michelle agreed, taking a large gulp of tea.

The door chime rung suddenly. Kat got up and frowned.

"What was that?" Michelle asked.

"Someone's at the door."

Kat strode over to the door. It slid open.

Not much shocked Kat. She had seen nearly all of it during her time on Earth. She had seen drunken teenagers, even experiencing some of it herself. She had seen and experienced break-ups, had seen couples get together. She had seen worlds and lives destroyed, and life been born.

But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

"Bridge?" Kat asked, dumbfounded

"Hey babe," Bridge said in a deeper voice, rather than his normal tone.

Not only that, but he was wearing a blue sports jacket, and jeans. To top it all off, he was wearing sunglasses as well. All of it looked too much like Jeffery for Kat's liking.

Bridge pushed forward, and captured Kat's lips with his own. He was careful not to push too hard, aware that there wasn't a wall behind Kat, and pushing too hard could cause them to fall back onto the floor.

Kat, though confused, returned the kiss. The moment would have gone on for longer, had Bridge not yelped suddenly, and leapt back. He flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth a few times.

Kat tasted something, before realising it was blood. And it wasn't hers. Realisation dawned on her.

"You forgot that I had fangs, didn't you?" Kat smirked.

"Kinda…never realised how sharp they could be," Bridge said.

"Show me it," Kat said.

"Huh?"

"Your tongue."

Bridge reluctantly poked out his tongue. Kat did a quick check of it.

"You're lucky. It was just a minor graze. It should stop bleeding soon," Kat said.

"A minor graze in your terms, or a minor graze by human definition? I mean, we don't have really, really, really sharp fangs. So a minor graze for us isn't that much, but you know, for you, a minor graze might be a lot, right?" Bridge said, reverting back to his normal personality.

"You'll live," Kat said, shaking her head.

"Thanks babe."

"Is there any reason to your visit other than to express your affection for me?" Kat asked. Bridge's attempt at being 'cool' wasn't sitting well with her.

"Well, I just got an invite from Sky, to join him and his girl on a lil' trip to the city," Bridge began. "You wanna join me?"

Kat bit her lip in thought. While she wanted to stay with Michelle a little longer, she would have to show her sister around sometime. And what better way than to have Michelle make a few friends as well?

"Sure, just wait a bit." Kat turned back to face Michelle. "Hey, Michelle, we're going out for a little while. Do you want to come?" she called out.

"Who's Michelle?" Bridge asked, alarmed.

"Come in," Kat sighed, walking into her room with Bridge following.

"Bridge, this is Michelle Manx, my younger sister. Michelle, this is Bridge Carson," Kat introduced.

Bridge put out his hand. "Hi. Wow, you look like Kat, except for the hair."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you," Michelle said, eyeing Bridge and shaking his hand.

An uncomfortable silence followed, with Bridge trying not to squirm under Michelle's gaze. His cool façade melted under her scrutiny, similar to Kat's piercing gaze, but she stared at him for far longer.

Kat cleared her throat, and broke the uncomfortable silence. "Michelle, Bridge here wants me to go to the city with him. Would you like to come as well, so I can show you around?"

Bridge was a bit surprised. He really had intended for Kat and him to go, but it would seem a bit rude to exclude Kat's sister from it. After all, he had plenty of time to get with Kat.

"Yeah, why not?" Bridge said. "It'll be fun; we'll introduce you to the rest of the gang.

"Sure, I'll come," she said.

Kat smiled. "Get up then. We're going now."

* * *

A.N: Well, one thing first of all. Sorry for the long delay it took for me to get this up. Several reasons. One, school started. Year 11 for me, which means tonnes of homework and assignments. Two of which are due Friday, Central Australian Time. I've been peeling time off my study schedule to complete this chapter, which was already two-thirds finished when school started. And another consequence of school is longer waiting times for you readers out there. Please bear with me. 

Secondly, I swear I spent more time redirecting alerts from my Email account to Blueberry's. No, it hasn't got me down that I'm the under-appreciated one.

Also, there's yet another reference to real life thrown in this chapter. Try to find it, if you can. You'll get virtual...something...

This chapter was originally meant to be far longer, but I decided that letting it drag on isn't a good thing. I've moved whatever that was left that I had planned for this chapter to the next one. Gimme a couple of weeks to get that chapter done, please.

This was one chapter that I thought was one of my better ones. The scene in the lobby felt kinda rushed though. Sorry bout that.

So, please bear with me as I try to find the time to get the next chapter done. And if you have any knowledge about chemistry or physics, help! Not yet anyways… : )

Feel sorrry for the people in Queensland who have been flooded a few weeks ago. And here I was thinking that getting rain here was a miracle enough...luckily, the flood didn't affect me.

See ya next time, review please!


	5. Hopeless

Serene Relations

A.N: Sorry for how long it took to get this particular chapter out. All I can offer is the usual excuses, such as school, musical commitments, lack of time…and the list goes on. Hope you're still enjoying this story. This is past the halfway point now. And I've got most of it planned. It's the filling in and writing those parts that take up most of the time.

Has anybody noticed that in Lightspeed Rescue, the one season that is closest to S.P.D., their Green Ranger ends up getting _married_ to their technical expert? What a coincidence. No, seriously! I didn't notice until a few weeks ago, and then forgot the put it in the A.N.!

I guess no one found the reference in the last chapter?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

"…And so the next thing I know, I'm spinning out of control, about to crash into the building!" Bridge said.

His words seemed to interest Michelle, or at least, Kat hoped so. It gave her more time to think. Bridge was a good story teller, she decided. And at least he had thrown off his 'cool' persona while talking to Michelle. Any more of it, and she was going to have to either try to talk him out of it, or simply smack him around…but Kat wasn't quite ready to go that far.

The trio of them certainly was an odd sight. A human male, walking with a pair of Sphinxian females. One of which he was dating, the other was the sister.

"And then we once had this giant robot we were fighting! It was set to exploded, and like, we couldn't disable the bomb. Well, then Kat here morphed, and disabled the bomb. Did you know that your sister actually morphed once? She was a really good fighter, or so Cruger says. 'Cos we missed out on it in space, you know, blowing up the robot and all that."

"Sounds like an interesting job," Michelle said.

"It's a good job. I mean, you get beaten up a lot, but what job doesn't, eh? Besides the pay, which for me is pretty average, but alright, the job is good, and fun. I suppose the hours take some getting used to- you work when you get called, and then stay around and train or go out when you have free time. But the average pay isn't too bad- we stay in the Base, which provides the accommodation, the food and medical. Well, the pay is only good if you are really high up in the Base, like Kat. Hey Kat, how much do you get paid?"

"Hmm?" Kat asked, still in thought.

"How much do you get paid, Kat?" asked Michelle.

Kat shrugged. "More than enough. It's been accumulating for a long time now actually. I haven't checked- no need to."

"So if I ask, you'll lend?" Michelle asked with a wicked grin.

"You wish! I let you get access to it, and it'll be empty before the week is over," Kat said accusingly.

"I can't help it; this is a new environment," Michelle said.

"Speaking of a new environment, we'd better get you a room somewhere outside the Base- I doubt that Doggie would let you stay."

"Later. Don't we have people to meet?" asked Michelle.

"Oh yeah! My teammates. I think you'll like them. They're awesome people. Don't be scared of Sky, he might be a little intimidating, but he's quite nice once you get to know him. Z is real nice; you'll probably warm up to her really quickly. Oh, and they're dating."

"Dating?" asked Michelle.

"Human relationship ritual," Kat explained. "I'll explain the details to you later."

Michelle raised her eyebrow, but said nothing more, and listened to Bridge as they made their way to the park, where Sky and Z were waiting for them. Bridge continued to talk non-stop. It was like a floodgate had been opened.

"Bridge, don't tell her too much," Kat said. "Nothing personal Michelle. Just protocol."

"I understand. We've all got secrets."

_We do indeed_, Kat thought.

"Hey guys!" Bridge shouted, waving his hands.

Sky and Z were sitting at a table underneath a large tree. The branches, holding bright green leaves that filtered the sunlight, also cast a greenish tint to the surrounding area.

"Hey Bridge, Kat. Nice to see you," Sky greeted.

"Hey, we talked to you in the lobby!" Z said looking at Michelle.

"Hi," Michelle said.

"Guys, this is my sister Michelle. Michelle, these are our B-Squad Rangers. The one in red is Sky," Kat said.

Sky offered his hand, which Michelle shook.

"And the one in yellow is Elizabeth."

"Just call me Z," she said, and also shook Michelle's hand.

"Sure thing."

With the introductions complete, Kat, Bridge and Michelle sat down, Michelle sitting next to Z across from Kat, who Bridge sat next to.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Z asked, turning to face her.

"No. I really only got here a few hours ago, and only had a drink in Kat's room," Michelle said.

"Well, we'll take to a nice place then. The trouble is," Z said, a frown working its way onto her face. "I don't get my pay check till later. And I don't carry much on me."

"Same here," Sky and Bridge echoed.

"You want to get take out then?"

"Don't worry guys- it'll be on me," Kat said.

"No thanks Kat. No offence, but you have better things to do with your money than-…" Sky started, before Kat cut in.

"It's my sister. If she's going, I'll pay. Besides, Bridge reminded me that I have a considerable balance- I haven't touched it in years, and it's been accumulating since I first started working at S.P.D., and most of those years I was the Chief of Technology."

"You really sure?" asked Z.

"Absolutely. You choose the place. Don't worry about the expense."

"Thanks Kat," Z, Sky and Bridge simultaneously said.

"How come you pay for them, and not me?" Michelle asked with a look of fake sadness.

"Because I know how much you can spend. And this is for all of us. I'll probably end up giving you some money for some fun- you'll need it," Kat said.

"Aww…thanks Kat."

"No problem. First of all, a quick stop at the bank. I don't carry all of my money on me. And then, after that, where are we going to eat?"

* * *

"Sometimes don't you just wish Syd was here?" Sky remarked as they strolled down the street of Newtech's downtown section.

They had just come from the bank, where Kat had withdrawn a large sum. When they inquired about it, she had only given a rather cryptic answer. The issue didn't come up again.

Michelle gazed around in awe at the towering skyscrapers, the tallest sections of which reflected the overhead sun. Trees lined parts of the sidewalk, casting shadows on the streets as cars whipped past on them. While the scene was somewhat similar to those of the metropolises on Sphinx, there were differences. She enjoyed picking out similarities and differences between Newtech's downtown region and the city she had lived in.

"Well, if she was here, where would we go?"

"How about the Rotation Restaurant?" Z suggested.

"You really are intent on making the most of me paying, aren't you?" Kat accused.

"Think of your sister! This isn't so much as for us as for her to experience the full view of Newtech in its splendour!" Bridge said, waving his arms about.

"If I must," Kat sighed. "Not that I was talking about all of you; Michelle's the one I'm worried about getting into my account."

"Come on Kat, you don't mean that," Sky said.

"Knowing her, she means everything she says," Michelle said, faking a pout. "She didn't even try to look for me when I was missing!"

"Don't say that. I feel bad enough without you prodding me," Kat said.

"Bridge, provide a bit of support!" Z scolded.

"Don't worry Z. It's nothing," Kat said, even as Bridge slid up next to her and slipped an arm around the taller woman's waist.

Michelle observed the group's interactions with interest. Kat it seemed, was quite a significant figure in the group, having a significant sway in the group's decisions. But, it seemed to her that Z's stubbornness offset what sway Kat had. Sky was their leader, who both Z and Bridge obviously respected. Bridge was an intriguing fellow, to say in the least. He was very friendly, and very eager. To her, it almost seemed as if it was a child stuck in a grown human body. And then there was something between her sister and Bridge. Michelle wasn't quite sure what it was, but she knew that something was definitely there.

The group reached the building, and soon enough, were ascending the elevator to the top, upon which the restaurant was located upon a rotating floor. Inside the elevator, Sky and Z shuffled to one corner, where they occupied themselves by staring at the lights indicating the floors wink on and off. Bridge gravitated towards Kat, standing next to her. Michelle found it more convenient to stand somewhat close to Kat, if only to feel safer next to someone who knew their way around the city better.

"Knock it off, Bridge," she heard Kat whisper quietly, though not enough for her to be incapable of hearing it.

Michelle glanced over next to her, her curiosity spiked. She only caught the sight of Bridge's arm wrapping itself around Kat's waist. She made a mental note to get Kat away from the others for a while after eating- she had a few things to discuss with her older sister…

The doors from the suffocatingly tight space within the elevator finally slid apart, and Sky and Z strode out first.

"Behold, one of the more prestigious places of Newtech!" Z said grandly, waving her arm around, and earning a chuckle from Sky.

"Admittedly, it is also one of the more…costly places to eat, but, what the heck, enjoy it while your sister pays for it."

Kat shook her head as they walked through the doors to the other side of the restaurant. The entire circular wall that surrounded and encompassed the restaurant was completely made of clear, shining glass. Around the room, people sat at circular tables ranging in size from small, intimate ones designed for two people, to larger ones that were used to hold functions and parties.

A waiter, dressed in a white suit with a red coat, walked up to them.

"May I help you?"

"Uh, table for five, if one's available," Sky said.

"Please wait," the waiter said as he walked off, presumably to check the bookings.

"So, what do you think of it so far?" asked Z to Michelle.

"It looks nice. Great view of the city," Michelle answered.

"It looks even better at night, but you know, might as well take you here now rather than later," Bridge said.

The waiter came back, and led them to a table near the endless window. He bowed as they sat and took their order for drinks before he left.

Michelle, who was sitting closest to the window, looked out and around the city. The floor rotated constantly, giving a good view when combined with the height of the tower.

"Hey, remember how we got our asses handed to us here by Shorty and Morgana?" Z asked.

Sky and Bridge laughed, while Kat let out an amused chuckle. "It's amazing how you can look back on it and laugh, isn't it?" Kat said.

"Yeah, looking back, it was kind of funny, in a way. First time it took all seven of us to beat Grumm," Bridge said.

"Well, at least we learnt something."

"That a group of seven Rangers is close to unstoppable?" Kat wryly said.

"I was going to say teamwork was important…but I guess that as well," Sky said.

"You really need to tell me what's been happening. I am so lost about what's going on here," Michelle said.

"Don't worry too much- we'll bring you up to speed soon," Bridge said.

"After lunch, and we have to take you to see Jack as well," Z said, as their food arrived.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Eat!" Sky said, as the five of them dove into their food.

* * *

Close to half an hour later, when they had finished eating and Kat had payed, they were standing outside the towering structure in the sunlight. A steady stream of cars, buses and other vehicles whipped past them.

"So, what now?" Z asked.

"I suppose we should introduce you to Jack, one of our former teammates," Sky said.

"He sounds like an interesting person, from what you've told me so far," Michelle said.

"That's one way to describe him," Kat said.

Bridge sidled up to Kat, and once again, tried to place on his act. Kat playfully smacked his hand away from her, only allowing him to place an arm around her waist. Michelle bumped up talking to Kat a few places up on her mental 'to do list'.

"Is Jack still working at the donation centre?" Kat asked as they started walking.

"He still is, I think. And I would have thought that you would have kept tabs on where he is," Z teased.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I thought so."

Very little else was said on the way to the place where Jack, his girlfriend Ally and associate Piggy worked.

Just before they reached the place, Z turned around to face Michelle, who was thinking more than she was paying attention to where she was walking. She ended up bumping into Z.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry. Just thought I'd let you know- Piggy isn't the most…sanitary person around here."

"Thanks for the heads up, then."

"No problem."

With that, they walked into the somewhat small, but clean building.

Michelle's first reaction to the interior was a little surprise. There were plenty of people inside, ranging from the more unfortunate people dressed in tattered clothing, to the more fortunate, who were either donating items, or buying a few small items that went towards the funds of the operation.

A blonde woman worked behind the counter, talking politely to the people coming around, and helping the ones who were sorting through boxes. She glanced at the door, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the group of five individuals, three of which she knew, and one of the other two wearing a S.P.D. badge, and one last one she didn't know at all.

"Jack!" she quickly called out to the back storeroom. "Z's here to see you!"

"What? Oww!"

They heard Jack's voice clearly, including some cursing.

"Thanks Ally," Z said as they drew closer. All five of them were wearing smiles and grins at the colourful words coming from the storeroom.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, Ally, this is Kat Manx. She's the technical expert at our base, and a really good friend."

"Hi," Ally greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Kat smiled as they shook hands. "Jack's said quite a bit about you."

"Yeah, I know," Ally said, laughing. "It's always Ally this, Ally that."

Kat laughed lightly. "This is my sister, Michelle. She only just arrived on Earth today. Michelle, this is Ally, Jack's girlfriend."

"Hi," Michelle said with a little wave.

"Hello," Ally greeted. "How do you like it here?"

"It's not too bad, actually. Quite a bit better than what I had expected," Michelle answered.

"It is one of the better places around," Ally said. "Nice varied weather, plenty of places to go for fun, mixed diversity, you name it."

"So, what's up!" declared a loud voice.

The group of six turned to face the storeroom as a well-built man strode out, a grin on his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favourite people!" Jack announced as he embraced Z, before shaking hands with Sky and clapping Bridge on the back.

"You look great," Z said.

"Well, I feel great too. And hey, it's Kat!" he exclaimed, grabbing her in a hug. "What they offer to get you out of the lab?"

"Prospect of lunch," Kat said, stepping back after Jack had released her. "And to get my sister familiarised with Newtech."

"Sister?" Jack asked, confused before he saw Michelle. "Oh, I get ya! Hi, name's Jack!"

"Hi," Michelle replied.

"You've got a really good sister, you know?"

"Yeah, people have been saying that a lot."

"Well, only because it's true. So, what are you guys here for?" Jack asked, looking around at them.

"Oh, just to introduce you to Michelle. And there are a few other things as well," Z said.

"Kat, I need to talk to you," Michelle said. "Alone."

Kat raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Alright."

The two headed outside, not before Bridge managed to snag a quick peck from Kat just as she left outside.

Outside, Kat folded her arms and stared directly at her sister. "What is it?"

"A human?" Michelle hissed quietly, getting straight to the point. "You're with a _human_?"

"And what is your point?" Kat shot back.

"What is my point?" Michelle nearly exploded.

"Michelle, what I do is my business and my business alone. I do not want you barging in on this, because it is my own damned business. Besides, it was always you who said that I really should go out a bit, loosen up a little."

"I didn't mean with someone from a completely different species!"

Kat shrugged. "At this point, one would think that you have something against humans or something."

Michelle sputtered slightly. "I do not!"

"Then why are you so against me dating Bridge?"

Michelle opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of an appropriate answer. Their arguments had always been like this- Kat's logical reason against Michelle's more emotional thoughts. The same logical thinking of Kat ensured that she more often than not won their arguments, but at the cost a lack of empathy during their earlier years, some of which Kat had regained during her time on Earth.

"I'm not against it," Michelle started again. "It's just…surprising."

"Why is it?" Kat asked, finally unfolding her arms and running her right hand through her hair.

"He's _human_."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yes, he's human. To me? He's something more. Let's just leave it at that."

"Did you…mate…with him?"

"No!"

"Alright, no need to get defensive," Michelle put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Let's just get back before they wonder what we are doing," Kat said, walking back into the building, Michelle following.

Jack was still talking to Sky and Bridge while Z and Ally laughed over things that Kat didn't particularly want to know.

Z was still in the middle of her conversation with Ally when her mobile rang. In a distinct upbeat tone that incessant kept ranging, Z fumbled through her pockets as she tried to grab it, excusing herself from her conversation with Ally while doing so.

Finally reaching it, she checked the number before flipping the phone open.

"Yeah, Z speaking. Really? That's great! Uh-huh, well, see ya in a couple of hours then!" Z said, before snapping it shut and placing it back into her pocket. "Hey guys!"

That got the attention of all three men, Kat and Michelle, as well as half the patrons around the store, who looked up for a moment, before resuming their own business.

"Not that loud," Jack said. "You'll scare the customers away!"

"Sorry. Syd just rang me- said she's coming back tomorrow. She's packing already, and is getting ready to leave."

"Really? It'll be nice to have her back," Sky remarked.

Bridge and Kat exchanged a glance. Neither of them were really keen on been drilled by Syd.

"Syd?" asked Michelle.

"The other member of the team. The B-Squad Pink Ranger," Kat said. "She's like you in a way; very social, outgoing and friendly. Also a bit hard on her spending too, much like you again."

"Thanks for that."

"So what time's she landing?" Bridge asked.

"She said about five tomorrow."

"We have plenty of time then," Sky mused.

"Great. We'll need just about all of it for tonight," Z said with a grin.

"Why?" asked Sky. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Me and you."

Sky raised his eyebrows as Z gave him a wink. "Already have something planned?"

"You don't live on the streets for a large part of your life without learning how to think on your feet," Z mischievously said.

"Well, I think I better leave you two alone," Jack said, backing off. "I've got people to take care of."

"Take care Jack," Z said.

"Always."

As he walked past Sky, he once again whispered into his ear, "If she comes to me crying, your ass is mine!"

Sky struggled to keep a straight face. "Wouldn't expect anything less."

Jack punched Sky in the shoulder lightly before walking back into the storeroom.

"So, we'll see you guys at the airport tomorrow at about 5?" asked Z as she and Sky walked over to the entrance/exit.

"Sure thing," Kat said.

"Yeah, definitely," Bridge added.

With another wave, the pair walked out of the store, and into the unknown. Bridge turned to Kat.

"So, Kat, do you, you know, want to go somewhere?"

"Sorry Bridge," Kat said apologetically. "Michelle and I need to do something, and then I've got to get back to the Base to get some reports done. Sorry."

"Oh." Bridge looked crestfallen.

"Maybe some other time, but I really got a lot to do now, Bridge. I'll see you at the airport," Kat said, leaving the place with Michelle in tow, and Bridge behind.

He sighed as he looked at Kat's departing form.

* * *

Some half hour later, Kat had secured an apartment for Michelle to live in, and had given her some money for her to survive for a while.

"So, you'll be alright for a while, yes?" Kat asked as she turned to leave again.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. You've got my number. Make sure to use it when you actually need it. I don't want you ringing me up at midnight telling me you got lost or dumped or something," Kat said.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. I'll see you around sometime. Take care of yourself," Kat said, hugging her sister again before leaving.

* * *

Walking through the hallways and corridors of the Delta Command Base, Kat entered her lab, and briefly relished in the sight of it completely blast-free. Boom was off visiting with his parents, who Kat had never met, which she was both glad and a bit mystified about. She had never met the parents of her best friend and assistant, but wasn't quite sure if she really did want to meet them.

Sliding into her seat, Kat pulled up the reports, and with a sigh, dove into work.

She had only gotten through two of the many that were still piling up when the doors to the lab slid open. Kat looked up, expecting Bridge to walk in, but instead walked in Cruger.

"Doggie," she greeted.

"Kat."

"What do you need?"

"I just needed to talk to you about something."

Kat held up her hands. "Look, I know the reports are almost overdue. But I have a lot do deal with as well as the reports."

"Including a relationship with Bridge?"

Kat sighed. "Long story."

"Which I don't need to know. What I do need to know is if it will affect your work."

"It won't. Trust me," Kat said.

"It better not. You should know better than that."

"Things will work out. If they don't, we'll sort something out."

"Very well Kat. I trust you about this, so I won't interfere. Besides, it might do you some good, to get out once in a while."

Cruger turned to leave, having cleared things up with Kat. "And by the way, Supreme Commander Birdie wants to talk to you again soon," he added before walking out of the lab.

Kat was halfway on her feet by the time Cruger had left, and sank back down slowly as the door slid shut. She stared at the computer screen which was beeping softly, her motivation and will having been just sapped out of her in the span of a few minutes.

* * *

The hours wore on, and Kat finally managed to work up the resolve to continue working. Bridge didn't enter her lab all night, and her worry started to increase by the hour. Every time the door opened, she looked up hopefully, but only to force on a smile as she accepted the latest reports from a cadet.

The night passed slowly for Kat. She didn't eat, and almost didn't sleep. She just worked, to keep out her steadily growing dread and worry, and to keep herself from wondering if she had done the right thing, pushing Bridge away even just once. The computer's clock and Kat's wrist watch read 11PM. Kat forced herself out of her seat, and walked into her room, half expecting Bridge to jump out of nowhere. But he didn't, and Kat almost found herself wishing that the he was waiting for her on her bed.

Kat shook her head quickly. What was she _thinking_? She had only been in a relationship with Bridge for less than a week already, and already he had slipped into everything in her life.

* * *

Bridge wandered through the streets of Newtech City the next day almost aimlessly. A car buzzed dangerously close, and the driver shouted curses at the out-of-uniform Blue Ranger, even going as far as to send Bridge a one fingered salute.

"Sorry," Bridge called after the fast disappearing car, his voice lost in the wind.

He looked around him. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and a slight breeze wafted through the city. It was a near perfect Newtech day. The only thing missing was that his latest attempt to get Kat had failed miserably. He had tried nearly everything his fertile mind could run through, short of simply grabbing Kat and making off with her. But he wasn't sure if Kat would appreciate that, not too mention Cruger would be breathing down his neck if he actually tried that.

He sighed again, and shoved his hands into his pocket, and walked on by himself, passing many other young couples and several older, married ones. Each one he passed only made him wish that something would turn his relationship around. He had shed yesterday's clothes, and was wearing his normal clothing.

He hadn't seen Kat at all since yesterday, when she had told him she had to get S.P.D. business done, and also had to get something with her sister done. He had left her alone, thinking that she wanted to be. But deep down, that was the last thing he had wanted to do. So instead, he kept walking.

"Hey!" someone shouted. Bridge looked up, and saw who he first thought was Kat waving at him.

That was until she got closer, and he saw that she had longer hair, and wasn't Kat at all- it was her sister.

"Hi," Bridge responded as Michelle closed the distance between them.

"You're Bridge, right?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. Glad you remembered," Bridge said.

"Always glad to remember a cute guy," Michelle laughed with a wink. Bridge looked a bit perturbed. "Don't worry; I know that you're involved with my sister. In fact, that's why I'm here."

"What?" Bridge asked, curious.

"Well, for one thing- I know Kat very well. After all, I lived with her for most of our life back on our homeworld. And one thing Kat absolutely hates is when someone she is genuinely interested in changes personality to impress her."

Bridge was near speechless.

"Yeah. She just cancelled her first relationship on our planet because of that. She never puts up with it- she must really like you, because she still has something for you," Michelle said.

"So, what?" Bridge asked.

"For one, make it up. Fast. Kat never had much time back on our home, and I'm assuming she doesn't have much here either. Just quickly talk to her, make it up before this gets any worse," Michelle advised.

"Wait, how did you find out about this?"

"I just picked up on it. I saw you acting a little different before, and when you talked to me, you were completely different. So when Kat left, it didn't take much to put two and two together."

"Well," Bridge said, scratching the back of his head. "I suppose I better get going then."

"Hurry," Michelle said with a grin.

Bridge broke off in a run, only stopping to say a quick 'thank you', before shooting off again.

* * *

The door to her lab shot open, and in flew an even faster Bridge.

Kat stared at the dishevelled figure that was in front of her desk with surprise.

"Bridge?"

"H-…hi Kat," he gasped out.

Kat looked confused. "What are you doing?"

"Had…to …run…all the way," Bridge said, making his way around to Kat's side.

She turned in her chair to face him as he walked. "Something wrong, Bridge?"

"Just a talk with your sister, changed everything."

"What did Michelle tell you?" Kat asked cautiously.

"Just enough to open my eyes," Bridge said. "Look Kat, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk yesterday. I know it wasn't me, but Jeffery said something about me being too much of a…"

"Listen. I get it, and I'm sorry for pushing you away yesterday as well. But don't trust Jeffery. He's been a constant thorn in my side, who I hoped that I would never meet again. But, your act entertained me as well for a while, before it got irritating."

Kat stood up and wrapped her arms around Bridge, who after a moment's hesitation did the same, except he ended up around Kat's waist.

"Entertaining, but hopeless," Kat whispered, lowering her head down so that she could whisper into his ear.

"That's why you love me."

Kat smiled. "You really are hopeless."

They didn't move for a long time.

* * *

Later that night, after having picked up Syd from the airport, where she had promptly interrogated Kat and Bridge after getting back, Bridge couldn't sleep.

He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the excitement of the day, maybe it was Kat, maybe it was something else. But he couldn't sleep, and knew it would bug the hell out of Sky if he kept tossing and turning.

Instead, he crept out of bed, and threw on some clothes. The door slid silently open, and he walked out just as quietly. He headed for the Rec Room, where in a desolate corner sat a piano. No one played it anymore, preferring a good game of lightball instead, or they simply listened to CDs or MP3s.

But Bridge could play. He just didn't have the time to. He dusted off the cover, and opened it gently. The keys, white and black, were still in perfect condition, shining, gleaming, beckoning his fingers to start touching, to start moving over them.

And he did.

He sat down on the stool, and placed his right foot on the pedal. He pressed a few notes, experimentally.

The pleasant sound softly echoed through the room. The piano was still in tune, which was always good.

He pressed a series of notes, listening and enjoying the sound they produced as it resounded through the room. Growing bolder, he played a bit louder and less hesitatingly.

Melodies flowed from the piano as he slowly revived his passion for the instrument. Beethoven, Bach, Pachelbel…all flowed from his fingers as he ran through his memories for songs.

He played the night away, the hours passing in mere moments as he played. The moonlight illuminated the room, just letting him see his fingers as he played.

The playing became intense, he lived the song, he revelled in it, so much, that he didn't notice that Kat was standing in the doorway, listening, until he had finished, and she started to clap.

He jerked suddenly at the sound of the applause, and blushed when he saw Kat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Finding out who's playing the piano," Kat answered, stepping into the room, weaving her way through the light darkness with little trouble. "It's been so long since it has last been played."

She sat down next to him, and he looked at her.

"Play, Bridge. You're good, and it's rare to hear this kind of talent these days," Kat grinned.

He started up again. Slowly, except that this time, he stumbled on the notes, resulting in a few odd sounding songs. Kat smiled, and beckoned him to continue.

And he did, until he was used to Kat's presence enough so that he could play fluently. Kat watched his fingers move, his fingers dance across the keys. Music had only somewhat interested her, but that was all the new flashy, glamorous songs that didn't interest her. This to her, was a much more pleasant music, the kind where it actually meant something, and where value wasn't based on a female dressed in a flashy clothing.

After a while, Kat made a simple request. "Teach me."

Bridge was taken back. "What?"

"Teach me to play. It looks interesting," Kat said.

"Well, if you really want to," Bridge said, moving over so that they both had half the stool. "We might as well start with the notes. This one here's a Middle C, because well, it's a C, and is in the middle…"

They sat for a long time. The notes kept coming, as Kat familiarised herself with the notes, the names, and learned at an astonishingly fast rate.

Time was irrelevant. All that mattered were them, sitting close enough to enjoy the mutual body heat, and the sound of the notes pouring through. Kat wasn't the teacher for once. Bridge was, and he took the lead, guiding Kat's hand across the keys, playing simple melodies, moving onto complex ones, before delving into full length songs.

Time was irrelevant.

They had each other, and that was their entire world…

* * *

A.N: Ah, finally, enough time has been siphoned for me to complete this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but well, school. That's the only excuse that I can offer at the moment, apart from starting the SPD AU that me and Blueberry are starting to write now. Go check it out if you want.

On another note, yet again, the next chapter will take a while. I shall apologise in advance, so sorry! Also, going from my plan, there will be about three chapters left for this! That means three chapters to get Bridge laid with Kat! (Cough cough) Ignore that please…

And yet another note, does anyone think that 'Suddenly I See' by KT Tunstall would work really well if it was from Bridge's point of view (then again, you could argue that it works for any pairing….but I digress)?

So, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and remember, please leave a review!


	6. Party

Serene Relations

A.N: Ah, once again, nothing to say. I know you want to get down into the chapter, so I won't stop you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Would you be reading this if I did? No, didn't think so. You'll be watching this instead.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the air, to illuminate small, microscopic particles of dust drifting lazy through the air, ready to start accumulating on anything and everything. 

The same sunlight filtered into Sky's eyes. He rolled over, doing his utmost to escape from the sun, and to stay in the land of fantasies and dreams. It was a fruitless cause, for no matter which way he turned, twisted or buried his head into his pillow, he couldn't escape from it.

Giving it up as a lost cause, Sky finally rolled over and sat up on his bed, his covers dropping to the floor. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up, and knocked over the clock on his bedside table.

It fell to the floor with a loud _clang_.

Sky stopped rubbing his eyes, and looked around, looked around to see if it had woken his roommate up. He looked, and didn't see Bridge's bed, before realising that he had his own room now, and as a consequence, Bridge too had his own. He was just too used to Bridge being there.

He walked into the shower. One of the advantages of having a room to himself was that he had the facilities to himself as well. The water, steaming hot as always, poured down and washed away his grogginess, throwing a curtain of steam in the air as well. He stood for a full minute, simply enjoying the hot water.

Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself and pulled on the days clothing, which consisted of a shirt, jacket and pants. Stepping out of the rapidly clearing bathroom, he rubbed the red towel over his short hair, drying it before throwing the towel back onto his bed.

Walking out of the room, he stopped by Bridge's dormitory, which wasn't very far from his- after all, Bridge was on the same team as him. Pressing the chime, he waited patiently, but received no answer. Trying again, he was met with the same result.

_Sorry Bridge_, he thought to himself as he used his status as Squad Leader to access his team mate's room, hoping he wouldn't find anything that would scar him forever. Instead, he found nothing. The only evidence that Bridge was there was that his bed was unmade, and someone had slept in it.

Walking back out, he noted that Bridge's jacket was missing- he had obviously left before.

He walked towards the Rec Room; one of two places where Bridge most likely was. There, or the cafeteria. _Or Kat's lab…or her quarters_, he thought with an amused smile.

The door to the Rec Room opened to allow him passage, and once through, he looked around. There was no one here; very few cadets would be found in the Rec Room in the morning; they were always at the cafeteria or on the grounds.

Glancing around more carefully, he saw out of the corner of his eye a huddle of two figures on the couch. Upon closer inspection, the 'huddle' resolved itself to be the slender figure of Kat lying against the lean body of Bridge. Bridge had his arms wrapped around Kat's waist, who was spread out across the couch to have her head up against Bridge's shoulders. It was almost funny; if Kat had turned her head, she would have ended up placing her lips on Bridge's neck.

_They looked so good with each other_, Sky ended up thinking. Now he understood why Syd was so interested in their relationship; partly, anyways. He knew Bridge was lonely, and Kat most likely was as well. Moving towards the two, he wondered how he was going to wake Bridge without disturbing Kat as well. Before he could figure something out, something caught his eye.

Sky was an excellent profiler, but more than that, he had an eye for things that didn't fit, like the odd clue lying around, the stray piece of the puzzle that had gone missing. This time, he noticed that the piano, which he had called a waste of space, and as far as he could remember, had never been played, was open. That obviously meant that someone had played it. It could have been a cadet, but as far as he knew, Bridge and Kat had been here all night. That left only Kat or Bridge.

Carefully shaking Bridge's shoulder (the one upon which Kat wasn't lying on), he whispered into Bridge's ear.

"Bridge. Bridge!"

Bridge slowly opened his eyes, blinked in the bright sunlight which was streaming through the window. He almost moved enough to shake Kat off, but luckily was stopped when Sky put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" grumbled Bridge sleepily.

Sky motioned at Bridge's other shoulder, and he turned to look to see Kat still sleeping. His expression suggested surprise.

"What?" he asked more quietly.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Sky whispered.

"I fell asleep here," Bridge blankly stated.

"You went to your room last night," Sky pointed out.

"I couldn't sleep."

"And so how did that lead you here?"

"I thought that playing the piano would help me sleep- counting sheep becomes very boring, and it doesn't work. Wonder why people still think that it does?"

"You play the piano?" Sky said in surprise.

"Yeah," Bridge admitted.

Kat made a small noise, and they instantly fell quiet, until she turned ever so slightly, and fell back into sleep.

"And what about Kat?" Sky asked. "She has her own room, which definitely would be a great deal more comfortable than a couch in the Rec Room."

"She heard me playing," Bridge answered quietly. "She liked it, ended up teaching her a bit of it until one of us fell asleep."

"You were teaching Kat to play piano?"

"Why not? She's pretty good at it; must be her ability to type that makes her so good at it. She'll be better than me in a couple of weeks."

"How long were you two up?"

Bridge almost shrugged, before remembering Kat was still perched on his shoulder. "Not sure. I know we got past Happy Birthday at about eleven thirty, and moved onto Beethoven at about one, before-…"

"No need- I got it. You stayed up really late."

"Yep. Sure did."

Sky glanced at the clock on the wall. "You'd better wake Kat up soon, unless you want the cadets who are going to be coming soon to see you."

"Can't let that happen," Bridge said, and then tried to tap her shoulder, before realising it wasn't the best of ways to wake her up.

Brushing a few curls of her dark brown hair off her forehead, Bridge lightly kissed her forehead. It was enough.

Kat stirred, and then opened her eyes. "Bridge?" she asked tiredly.

"Wakey wakey," Bridge said, grinning. "We went a little overboard on time last night."

"What time is it now?" Kat asked, getting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Nearly nine," Sky put in.

"What?" Kat said, bolting upright. "Nine?"

"Yeah," Bridge affirmed, looking at the clock.

"You overslept," Sky put in, grinning.

He hadn't seen Kat panicked like that since, well, since he could remember. She always was calm and collected. A little angry, sometimes sad, but rarely had he seen her look panicked.

Kat cursed. "Morning Sky, and see you later Bridge," she said, as she got up, and walked out the door.

Sky chuckled. "How many times have you seen Kat like that?"

"A few. Not many," Bridge said, as he too got up and walked out with Sky.

* * *

Boom hefted his bags, and walked into the always crowded lobby of the Delta Command Base, glad to be back. For the last five days, he had been with his parents, travelling around to visit more friends and family. But he missed being in the lab with Kat, being in the Rec Room occasionally with B-Squad, and the everyday life of a life as a gadget tester/assistant at S.P.D. 

"Sign here please," the receptionist stated, holding out the pad.

Boom signed it the pad, and handed it back.

"Thank you. Welcome back," the receptionist finished, before moving to a new query.

Dropping his bags at his room, telling himself that he would do it later, he pulled on the S.P.D. regulation jacket, and headed for the lab. He already had breakfast on the flight back to Newtech, so he wasn't too particularly hungry. He had to meet up with Bridge and the others some other time.

The doors to Kat's lab was just around the corner as Boom made his way down and through the corridors of the Delta Command Base. As usual, the doors slid open quietly when he approached.

Inside, Kat sat at her desk, her hair still glistening in the light overhead. She looked up from her report, and saw Boom standing in the doorway.

"Boom!" she exclaimed, before standing up.

Taking several strides forward, she wrapped Boom in an embrace, which took the technician by surprise. Kat eventually let go, and looked over him.

"How're you?" she asked.

"Not bad. Glad to be back though."

"That's good to hear. Sorry for getting you to doing this straight after you come back, but can you help me with these reports? I've got a lot to do."

"Sure. No problem," Boom replied, moving to sit himself in front of Kat's desk, grabbing a report and going through it.

Kat made her way around, and started working as well. With two of them, the reports started to complete themselves a great deal faster than they would have if Kat had been working on them alone.

Time passed, and the reports started to stack up on the completed pile. Boom, though clumsy concerning the use of sensitive equipment, was an efficient report compiler.

But even efficient report compilers and brilliant scientists had to rest, and Kat and Boom were no exception. Placing another report on the ever growing pile, Kat leant back and stretched. Boom too cracked his fingers, and flexed his shoulders.

"Why haven't you gotten all these done before?" he questioned, curious.

"Been distracted, by a lot of things," Kat said.

"Such as?"

"A few things, here and there."

"Like what things?"

At that moment, Bridge walked into the lab, and was pleasantly surprised to see Boom sitting.

"Hey Boom!"

Boom turned, and gave his trademark goofy grin when he saw Bridge. Rising, he wrapped the Blue Ranger in a crushing embrace while Kat looked on amused.

"How was the holiday?" asked Bridge once Boom had let go.

"It was good. You know, went places, visited friends and family. Fun times, all in all. Can't say I didn't miss you guys though."

Bridge grinned. "Bet you couldn't."

Dropping back into the chair, Boom asked, "So, what did I miss? Anything important?"

Kat glanced over at Bridge, who shrugged slightly in response.

"You did miss a few things," Kat started, unsure of where to start. "My sister, who I thought was dead, came back for one."

"Sister?"

"Michelle. Almost identical, and a few days younger," said Kat.

"I see. It would be nice to meet her one day, but go on."

"Next thing, most logical to tell you is that Bridge and I, we kind of got together."

Kat watched Boom's face anxiously for his reaction. She knew that Boom liked her very much, and it pained her to know that Boom might be suffering.

But apart from a few seconds of shock, he simply said one word: "Wow."

"You're not mad?" Bridge asked.

"No. Just, surprised, really. Never thought that it would be you two of all people," Boom said, hugging Kat again, who looked relieved.

"Well, I need to get out a little and do something. I'll see you two later," Kat said, walking out the door.

"So, any new inventions?" Boom asked.

"Oh yeah, I got this really good one happening. I think it's going to be a teleporter of some sorts…"

* * *

An hour later, Kat came back from checking up on her sister. As usual, Kat found her wandering through the many shopping districts, and similarly, she had befriended a young man, who she introduced to Kat. After a quick introduction and making sure she was alright, Kat bid them goodbye, and left. 

Headed back to her lab, Kat had just rounded the second corner to the hall where the lab resided when a panicked and terrified Boom and Bridge shot past her. Bridge stopped for a fraction of a second, long enough to plant a quick kiss on her cheek and to say, "Love ya Kat," before sprinting off.

Confusion, amusement and dread all filled Kat as she watched Bridge and Boom sprint down the corridor. Shaking her head, Kat walked into the lab, which automatically opened when it sensed her presence.

Instantly, upon entering, a large, colourful bird with long, sharp talons flew at her face, screeching. Kat ducked, hissed as the door closed behind her, blocking the view as the bird began a battle between claws and talons, between Kat's predatory instincts against the bird's survival instincts, between feline and avian.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bridge carefully peaked around a corner. Seeing no one, he cautiously headed over to the lab doors. The door opened, and Bridge stepped in, the door closing behind him. 

"Kat?" he called out, carefully.

"Hello Bridge," Kat said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Umm, hi Ka- what the hell!" exclaimed Bridge.

Walking to where she was seated, Bridge saw that Kat had three long gashes running down her left arm. Dark red blood, darker than human blood, flowed from the gashes. Luckily, she had been wearing a short sleeved shirt, so that the talons hadn't ripped it.

Grabbing the medical kit, Bridge sat down next to Kat. Pulling out an ointment, he unscrewed the top.

"Come on Kat, we need to clean the wound."

"Bridge, it's alright," Kat said. "I just need a few bandages, that's all."

"But it's bleeding a lot."

"The lab is always sterilised, and cuts aren't all that deep. I can heal much faster than you can, just need to stop the bleeding."

Pulling out a roll of white bandages, Bridge unwounded the roll, and carefully wounded around Kat's arm tightly, until a fair section of her left forearm was bandaged.

"It'll be gone in a few hours," Kat said. "The scar as well."

"Where's the bird?" Bridge asked, looking around to see if he could see the corpse around.

"It's safe in a cage," Kat answered, pointing.

The bird was fluttering around a glass box, slamming against the walls crazily.

"Can it breathe in there?" asked Bridge, looking over at the colourful bird.

He could see a few smudges of Kat's blood on a few of its talons.

"Yes. And I was meaning to ask you what a bird, a tropical rainforest one at that, was doing in my lab!"

"Eh, me and Boom, we were kinda working on a new device of mine."

"Which was?"

"A teleporter. That one," Bridge said, pointing out a small device on one of the many benches. "I kind of based it on the technology that transports us to the Zords, but, well, I think we inputted the wrong coordinates."

"Right. Try not to use my lab as a place where you can try dangerous experiments. It gets damaged enough without having wildlife running through it," Kat said.

"Sure thing."

Kat sighed as she looked at the trapped bird. "Doggie's not going to be happy. I think we need to ship it back, and you know how much that costs."

"We can use my teleporter, can't we?"

Kat shook her head. "Too dangerous and unknown."

"Alright," said Bridge sadly. "Looks like it's going to the backburner."

Grabbing the device, he headed out the door.

"See you later Kat."

"Bye. Tell Boom when you see him that he needs to help me with these reports, and I'm not mad at him."

"Sure thing. Bye!"

No sooner had Bridge walked out, and Kat had pulled another report closer to complete than an alien walked in, holding a message for Kat.

"Message for Dr. Manx," the messenger said in a somewhat high pitched voice.

"Thanks," said Kat, accepting the letter with curiosity.

The messenger bowed, and walked out as Kat opened the letter with curiosity.

_Dear Dr. Katherine Manx_, she read.

_The citizens of Newtech City thank you for your sacrifices to help protect this city from the Troobian Empire. In acknowledgement of yours and the others contribution, you have been invited to the Newtech Dinner and Dance Party, held in the Convention Centre at 7:00PM tomorrow night. The occasion is a black tie affair, and as such, the appropriate evening wear will be required. A limousine will escort you and the other guests to the Convention Centre, upon which this invitation will need to be presented._

_We eagerly await your presence, and thank you for taking the time to read this._

With a sigh, Kat tossed the paper onto her desk. She didn't want to go. Sure, sometimes she enjoyed such parties, but one for the defeat of Grumm?

Kat propped her chin on her hands, and stared off into space. Maybe she would go…maybe just for once, to let go of work and enjoy life…

* * *

At six twenty the following evening, Kat found herself in her room, staring at herself in the full length mirror. Wearing a dress that stopped just above her knee, coloured a deep sapphire blue and high heels for the evening, Kat looked almost as different as she did when she wore causal clothing. 

A chime at her door caused her to stop worrying about her dress, and she hurried to the door, brushing away a tendril of wet hair.

"Hey, Kat, you ready yet?" asked Bridge's voice from the other side of the door.

Kat unlocked the door with a simple flick of a switch, allowing it to open in Bridge's presence, and allowing him access.

At once, Bridge couldn't help but to stare at Kat. "Wow…nice dress," he complimented.

Kat blushed. "Thanks. Michelle helped a little."

"Syd's offered to take us, along with the whole B-Squad to the Convention Centre," Bridge said, flopping down on a couch, dressed in a suit and matching trousers.

"Has she?" asked Kat, fixing on a locket.

"Yeah. She wants to know if we're going with her."

"Well, do you want to walk or hitch a ride?"

"Well, I'll tell Syd that we're going with her then," said Bridge, rising.

Kat put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Wait a little Bridge. I'll go with you."

Kat made one final check of her appearance, and satisfied, locked arms with Bridge, and together, they walked out of her room, the door locking behind them with its settings.

"I like that colour of your dress. Makes your eyes stand out a little," Bridge said, as they walked to the Rec Room.

"You just like it because it's your colour," Kat pointed out.

"Well, because of that too, and also…"

"Come on Bridge," Kat smiled. "Even I have to show a little allegiance to somebody once in a while."

This time, it was Bridge's turn to blush.

"Just don't expect me to fly your colours _all_ the time, okay?"

Wrapping an arm around Bridge's waist, he too wrapped an arm around her as they walked into the Rec Room where Sky and Z were already gathered on the couches, waiting for Syd. To Bridge and Kat's mutual surprise, Jack and Ally too were gathered in the room, dressed up as well for the evening.

"Hey guys!" Bridge said, waving from the doorway with his one free arm.

Z, Sky, Jack and Ally turned to face the new arrivals.

"Hey, nice to see you finally joined us!" said Z.

Kat and Bridge sat down opposite of Sky and Z. Sky and Jack were dressed similarly to Bridge, in his suit. Z was also wearing a dress that stopped fairly short, as did Ally, though her dress was white.

Jack let out an appreciative whistle upon seeing Kat. "Look's like someone's ready to par-tay," he said, grinning.

Ally smacked his arm.

"Bridge, there are going to be so many jealous people at the party," said Z in relation to Kat's appearance.

They both blushed. "Thanks Z. You and Sky look just as good."

"Where's Syd?" asked Kat.

"Still fixing herself up," answered Z.

"That long?"

"What did you expect?" said Jack.

"Hopefully something a little shorter in time," Kat responded.

"Well, we all know that is the impossible dream we all live," Sky said.

Chuckles emerged from everyone sitting down as Syd finally came through the doorway, looking as glamorous as she always did.

"Hey guys!"

"Finally!" said Z. "Bout time Princess. We were about to send a squad after you."

"Haha, real funny Z," Syd said as she too sat down. "You look fabulous Kat, as do you Ally and Z."

"Thanks."

"And all the boys are dressed up really nicely. I think it's going to be fun, to have a party and all," said Syd.

"Are you singing?" asked Bridge.

"Me?" Syd looked taken back.

"Who else here can sing that well?"

"Oh, well, maybe, I suppose," Syd said. "You just have to wait."

"Well, if you haven't lost your touch over the years, then we'll be in for a surprise," said Ally.

"Thanks."

"I think that our ride should be here anytime now," said Jack, glancing at the clock.

"So it should be," Kat answered, looking at her own watch. "Come on, let's go."

Rising, she helped Bridge up, as the others rose as well. Kat slipped her arm around Bridge's arm, as Sky and Jack slid an arm around their respective partners.

Passing by the many cadets that still populated the Base, Syd, Z, Kat and Ally all earned appreciative glances from the male cadets, while Bridge, Sky and Jack got the attention of the female cadets.

Outside, a long, white limousine waited for them. Sliding in, the limousine started off once they were all inside.

"Where's the Commander?" asked Syd, while fiddling with the interior of the limousine.

"He's going to come later. He has to attend to a meeting with the Supreme Commander first," said Kat, looking out the window.

"What for?" asked Sky.

"Not sure. I think it's a promotion or something. Not sure who though, at least, that's what I heard Doggie say."

"Well, maybe it's you Sky," said Jack. "You probably worked your ass off for it."

"Whatever."

"So is he coming or not?" asked Z.

"He'll come. Just later than usual," Kat answered.

* * *

The Newtech Convention Centre was a large complex located near the city's centre. A large part of the front was completely made up glass windows, causing it to gleam in the sunlight during the day. The area outside the complex had a small pool with a stone fountain. Bushes, trees and flowers, all kept neatly trimmed, lined the pathways and the gardens. 

Stepping out of the limousine, the group of seven stared at the building, which was lit up with lights.

"Shall we?" suggested Sky, holding out his arm for Z.

The two walked into the building, with the rest following suit. Once inside the atrium, they handed over their invitations, and were permitted access as guests of honour.

"So, this is just like a dinner and a dance thing?" asked Bridge as they approached the main room where it was held.

"That, and as a socialising event. For you to get to know some of the people around, mainly the big corporate business owners, unfortunately," Kat said.

Walking in, they were staggered at the response. Nearly deafened by the clapping of thousands of people, alien and human, they walked to their table, located near the front with a gold plate stating 'S.P.D.' placed on it.

The tables were all clustered to the sides, allowing a large part of the floor to be a dance floor, with a bar conveniently located nearby. They smiled weakly in response, and sat down. The stage was barren, with a medium sized band barely visible as silhouettes in the darkness. Kat nudged Sky.

"What?"

"Get up there. You'll have to speak for Doggie until he gets here," she hissed quietly.

Grumbling, Sky got up and walked on stage.

"Well, on behalf of the Commander, who is running a bit late this evening because of some other commitments, I would like to thank everyone here for showing your support to all of us. We could not have achieved a victory without the support of all of you. On the behalf of the Commander, and all of S.P.D. Earth, thank you and enjoy your evening."

Loud, thunderous clapping met him as he stepped down to the table.

"See? It wasn't that hard," Kat said as the waiters and waitresses started to bring over platters of food.

Halfway through the meal, the doors once again opened, allowing Commander Cruger and his wife to walk in to cheering and clapping. Surprised, he and his wife were quickly ushered to the S.P.D. table, where he was greeted by the full B-Squad and Kat.

"How's the evening so far?" Cruger asked.

"Not too bad. A little on the dull side for now, but overall, still quite good," Z answered.

When the meal had finished, the band took up their instruments, and started to pump out a beat. People took to the dance floor, with Sky and Z being among the first there. Following their example, Jack and Ally soon too went to the dance floor, followed by Kat and Bridge.

They tangoed, they waltzed, they danced almost every dance imaginable as the night wore on, but the beats came back time and time again. Kat and Bridge, along with many others, had a sheen of sweat on their foreheads by the time the band decided to take a break. Over the evening, Kat consumed a fair amount of alcohol, which was starting to loosen her up. Bridge had kept his dosage to a minimum, at the most, two glasses of wine.

But the drinks were starting to get at Kat. The effects of the drinks would wear off quickly, as alcohol wasn't as strong on her species, but could cloud her judgement for some time, as she laughed, danced, and came very close to flirting with other men. But Bridge beared the brunt of it, as she acted very un-Kat like.

"Come on Kat, I'm tired," Bridge said, leading her away from the floor and sitting down on a chair.

Kat went off for a few seconds, and then re-appeared with a glass of sparkling champagne. She giggled as he repeated what he said early. _Giggled_.

Bridge had to rub his ear to make sure he had heard her right. As far as he knew, Kat _never giggled like a school girl._

"Kat, how many drinks did you have?" he asked.

"Oh, a few," Kat said, dropping down to sit on his lap and taking a small sip from the glass.

"I think you've had enough," Bridge said, trying to take responsibility for Kat's own safety. "Drinking too much can do you no good."

"I know that."

_So her mind was still working_, Bridge thought.

Kat placed the glass on the table, and turned to Bridge.

"Come on, one more dance?" Kat pleaded. "It's going to be a long time before I'll be wearing this dress or dressing up this fancy in a while, so why not make the most of it?"

Bridge relented.

"Oh, alright."

No sooner had the words left his mouth had Kat grabbed his hand, and led him to a somewhat sparser dance floor, though there were still plenty of people. Bridge caught sight of Syd and some other person dancing, Jack and Ally slowly moving to the music, and even Sky and Z leaving the room to do…something.

The world turned and turned, as the music changed from a fast paced beat to a slower, jazzier beat. The two turned among the dancers, for a final dance.

The alcohol finally seemed to be wearing off Kat, as she rested her chin on Bridge's shoulder, a rather difficult thing for her to do, given her height over him.

At some point, Syd got up onto the stage. Despite it being quite late at night, and having drank, her voice was still rich, and the band still played with excellence.

"Don't you wish this could go on forever?" murmured Kat as they slowly moved.

"Sometimes. What's your sister doing now?"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's gotten more than a few friends already to show her around. Undoubtedly she wouldn't be too worried about what we're doing right now."

The music continued, slowly morphing from a jazz beat to a slow waltz. The world continued to turn, and turn as they moved closer and closer together.

* * *

Some unspecified time later, Bridge and Kat found themselves back in the Delta Command Base, heading past an empty lobby and in front of Kat's dark, empty and still spacious room. Sliding her I.D. card through the reader, the door beeped slightly, and requested her security code. 

Mumbling about how unnecessary the whole procedure was, Kat punched in her code, and the door granted access.

"Finally," Kat said, walking straight to her bed.

Bridge followed her as she sat down, and removed her heels.

"How much did the dress cost you?" Bridge asked.

"Why ask me that now?" said Kat.

She was really tired, and the alcohol had been fully purged from her system, leaving behind the Kat he knew and loved.

"Just wondering," Bridge said.

"A fair bit."

Bridge sat down next to her, and looked into her eyes, with nothing else to look at. His jacket had been taken off and placed on a chair.

Nothing was said between them as Kat leant forward, and captured his lips in a slow, deep kiss. No sound was uttered from either of them.

"Do you trust me?" Kat asked as she broke away.

Bridge nodded, as Kat removed his glove. Placing it on the bedside table, Bridge carefully raised his bare hand to Kat's cheek, and looked at her.

"I trust you."

He touched.

Bare skin against bare skin. It was a feeling Bridge hadn't felt for a long time, and even as Kat's memories, most of which he knew about, ran through him. Kat held on to him, whispering soothing words into his ear as the psychic barrier that he feared and exposed people to him was broken down between them.

No sound was made, as Bridge finally experienced touch, a simple pleasure made difficult by his powers and his own fear. He ran his hands across her cheek, her neck as she leaned in again. Finally, he worked up enough courage to slide his hands down to her bare shoulders, sliding the dress off her, as she removed his shirt.

They fell back into the bed, shed of all clothing, two lovers of two different species, both with the same fiery passion for each other.

* * *

A.N: Woo! 

Look's like we've made it this far! Finally! After that many chapters of dancing around each other, they finally get together. If it seemed a little quick for them to get this far, remember Kat's an alien. She has a completely different culture to Bridge. This is Day Six of Bridge's break now, okay? It actually worked out pretty well, considering some of it went differently than what I had planned. I know there's a distinct lack of Cruger and Syd in the story, but I could defend myself by saying that is is and always will be a Kat and Bridge centric story.

If you wanted that last scene to go on further, dream on. I'll leave it up to your imagination. I'm sure you can think something up. Just keep it to yourself. I'm happy to leave this chapter like this.

Also, the dinner/party/dance bit was a little short, because, well, like I really was going to go through a thousand words describing their dancing when I'm hopeless at it!

If the whole chapter felt a bit rushed, sorry. I got the feeling that it was semi-rushed, so, yeah, sorry about that.

Okay, we are well past the halfway mark. I'd say three more chapters to go, and then I can slap a completed status on this.

Hope you enjoyed it, and remember to leave a review. It won't take much longer than a second….speaking of which, the next chapter once again will take more time. Thanks for waiting and reading!

See ya all next time!


	7. Heart's Desire

Serene Relations

A.N: Well and truly past the halfway point now. In fact, I think we've only got two more chapters after this to go, judging from my plan. Internal plan. Kat Ranger, I hope you don't mind me using the title you suggested for the the title of this fic for the chapter title. Also, a little mistake in the last Author's Notes: I said it was day six, right? Well, actually, it should have been day seven! I forgot to count Serene Reflections. Sorry! Um, let's think a way out of this…let's just say that Serene Reflections didn't count, as it was before their break started, okay? Good? Alright then, I'll just leave you to enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

The alarm buzz was an early morning sound few liked to hear. 

The insistent _buzz_, _buzz_, _buzz_ of the alarm woke one of the two inhabitants of the large bed slowly.

Fingers ran themselves across the glass surface of the bedside table, groping for the insistent thing. Fingertips felt the cold, metal surface of the alarm, and in a single, joyous moment, silenced it. The buzz faded out slowly, as the hand moved back into the warmth, comfort and safety of the bed. Fingers found and grasped strands of long, dark hair, stroking the strands.

The morning suddenly seemed much more enjoyable.

Bridge, his eyes still closed, pulled the warm, naked, sleeping form of Kat Manx closer to his own body. A little resistance, as Kat struggled a bit, before giving in to the temptation of the mutual warmth, snuggling her body into the open cavity of space between her back and Bridge's chest.

The morning suddenly seemed to feel _too_ good.

Bridge didn't want to open his eyes. This had to be a dream, right? The alarm, the warm body next to him, the comfortable bed. This had to be a dream. All of it seemed to fit. He had an alarm, but it didn't sound like that. Next, who would want to sleep with him? Finally, his bed was comfortable, but not _this_ comfortable.

He opened his eyes slowly.

The room wasn't his. He looked over next to him, and nearly sprang out when he saw Kat lying next to him, sleeping. The sheets were drawn and pinned to her sides, covering most of her naked body, but leaving her slender, pale arms exposed. Her chest rose slightly when she breathed, and fell back. Long, dark strands of hair fell over and framed her face. She looked innocent, so innocent that he could hardly imagine her doing what they had done last night if he had not seen or experienced it himself….which he had.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Bridge spent time just looking at her. The sheet, in a strange form of irony, was covering her body, but at the same time, it hugged it close enough for one to get the barest ideas. Tired of holding up on one elbow, he dropped back down, and pulled her closer. This time, she came freely, with little resistance. He closed his eyes again, and rested his head next to Kat's, letting some of her hair brush over his face, tickling his nose. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the feeling, inadvertently pushing the strands off his face.

Kat mumbled something that he couldn't make out as he slid his arms around her, entwining them around her waist. He stayed in that position for a while- ten minutes, five minutes, one; he didn't know how long he and Kat stayed like that, but as always, time was irrelevant to them.

Removing one arm from Kat's waist and out of the covers, he wrapped it around her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her cool skin. He still could barely get his head around the fact that he could touch her, and not be overloaded with emotions and memories. But, now he could, and relished the opportunity to experience the feeling.

His fingers found her collarbone, and traced it back and forth. Over the last ten hours or so, he had discovered that Kat had a remarkably human-like body, despite being feline. He had found shoulder blades, collar bones and many others. After bringing up this with her, she had assured him that most of the differences between her and humans, apart from her ears, which funnily enough, to him, felt like rabbit ears in that they were flexible, but rigid and slightly furred, were mainly anatomical, rather than physical. The various spots on her cheek, which had often mystified him to their purpose, too had been explained to him by Kat.

Originally, he and many others had thought that they had only been there for aesthetic purposes, part of her make-up as a Sphinxian, like freckles for a human. But she had told him that the spots were like genetic markers. Each Sphinxian had a unique pattern, and the patterns were recorded into a database at a few months of age, when they were fully visible, much like DNA.

Seeing the time on the clock, he sighed, and flopped back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. If he could, he would have stayed like this forever. Maybe not forever, but definitely longer than he currently could. This was his last day on a week long break/holiday. Never had he imagined hooking up with Kat within seven days, let alone bedding her, which was never his intention, but rather, a side…benefit, that occurred along the way.

Knowing that he couldn't stay in bed with Kat forever, he leaned over to Kat's side, and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face, before placing a kiss on her cheek. With that done, he quietly slipped out of the bed, and tugged on some clothing. Without his body there, Kat rolled over onto her back with a small sigh, occupying the space where he had been moments ago, still sleeping.

With enough clothing to be deemed decent should someone walk in- a highly unlikely possibility, but one Bridge wasn't willing to discount- he stretched his sore, tired and pleasantly aching muscles. Looking around, he saw Kat's dress still where it had been left-on the floor, as were various other garments, belonging to both him and Kat. As he looked, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Walking closer, Bridge raised his head slightly so that he could see his neck. There were no marks there. Kat had come what seemed to be perilously close to tearing out his throat with her fangs when she had lightly scraped them across his throat the night before. He had trusted her with his life, literally. If she had made a single wrong movement, then she would have torn his jugular out. But she didn't, and only served to bring the level of trust between them to new highs.

He heard the rustling of the sheets behind him, and turned to see Kat sit up, the sheets still drawn close to her body. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Kat yawned, her fangs quite prominent.

"Morning Kat," Bridge said, moving to sit down next to her.

"Morning," Kat yawned.

"Tired?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"What does that mean?"

"I barely remember the last time I woke up like this. I'm quite sure that you don't, either," Kat said.

"Woke up like this?"

"You know what I mean. Waking up after a night of mating or love making or whatever you want to call it," Kat said somewhat dismissively.

"Oh, I see," Bridge said.

Kat leaned over, and whisked her tongue across his cheek; one of the signs of affection from her own world.

"Michelle's going to go nuts when she hears about this," Kat sighed, as she got up out of the bed, and reached for her own garments.

"Why?" Bridge asked as Kat headed for the shower. The shower started only a few seconds after.

"She is a little…unsure, of our relationship. She isn't against it, but isn't all that happy about it either," Kat called back over the roar of the water pouring down.

Bridge padded into the shower, and sat down as the water continued to flow. Kat came out a few minutes later, shaking her head to remove excess moisture. He blushed, turned away, and handed her the towel whilst looking away from Kat and the mirror. It wasn't that he hadn't seen her naked before- last night was a testament to that- but he didn't look out of politeness.

"Thanks," Kat said gratefully.

As she wrapped the towel around herself, she couldn't help but wait for the inevitable snide remark about having already seen her naked. Some of her relationships were filled with that, and it annoyed her to no end. It didn't come, for which Kat was glad and thankful that Bridge was a stickler to polite tradition.

"You can look now," she informed him.

Bridge turned back to face Kat as she dried herself.

"So, why is your sister not too fond of us? She's nice enough to me."

"I'm not too sure myself. Maybe she's not too sure about it, maybe it's because humans look similar to a Sphinxian female, but don't give it too much thought. She'll come around, eventually. And I never said she didn't like you. I said she has a few problems concerning the relationship," Kat said as she walked back into her room. "You can shower now if you want. You don't have to head back into your room."

"Thanks," Bridge said.

He stepped into the shower as Kat fished around in her closet to find her day's clothing. After pulling out a white blouse and a black skirt, she heard Bridge cry from the shower: "Kat, what am I going to wear?"

Kat's laughter filled her quarters as the shower continued to run.

* * *

Some time later, a fully dressed, sore and embarrassed Bridge walked into the cafeteria, where his teammates all sat, still tired from the night before. 

"Morning," Bridge said as he plopped down next to Syd.

"M-morning," Syd yawned.

"Late night?" asked Bridge.

"Don't tell me you didn't have one as well," Z said.

"And don't forget Kat as well," Syd said, with a small snicker.

"Syd, leave Bridge alone. You know how nervous he gets when people start to talk about him and Kat," Sky reprimanded. Whether he was serious or not, Bridge didn't know.

"Sure thing- you can tell me about it later, Bridge," said Syd with a wink.

"Syd," Sky warned, raising a cup fill of orange juice to his mouth.

"Oh, fine, I'll leave Bridge and Kat alone. How about you Sky? What did you and Z get up to last night?" Syd asked, turning the tables onto the two.

Sky choked on his first gulp, before choking on the rest still in the cup. Wheezing, he placed the cup down and coughed. Z thumped him over the back a few times, before the coughing subsided and Sky was finally able to talk, or at least, wheeze without coughing his guts out.

"Nothing," Sky coughed.

"Sure. Well, if you need me, give me a call. I'll be out a little," Syd said, pushing back out of her seat.

"Have fun," Z said, taking a large bite of the sandwich. "Bye!" she said through a mouthful of toasted bread, ham and melted cheese.

"Gross Z," said a thoroughly disgusted Syd as she left.

"Look what you've done. You've scared her off!" scolded Sky.

"Her? I thought that I was your girl!" Z said with mock sadness.

"You are!" Sky protested.

"Whatever Sky," Z said sulkily.

Sky slung an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I didn't mean that."

Z punched him in the arm, grinning. "Did you actually believe me?"

Bridge shook his head as Sky and Z argued.

"Well, I think I'm not really needed around here much more," he said, standing up. "Maybe I'll meet you guys later sometime?"

Sky took a break from arguing to look up at Bridge. "Sure thing. See ya later."

"If you ever need company, just join us," Z added. "Not that you really will be alone much more anyway, with Kat and all."

"I'll keep that in mind, you know, because you never know and all, and Kat sometimes is very busy, with the workload and all that," Bridge said, grabbing a croissant as he walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Morning Kat," said Boom as he walked through the doors of the lab. 

"Morning Boom. Have a good night?" Kat responded looking up from her work.

"Yeah, it was alright."

"That's good to hear," Kat said.

"Something happen last night?"

"Why?"

"You sound very chipper this morning," Boom cautiously stated, walking over to where the tropical bird he and Bridge had unleashed last night was, still in its glass imprisonment.

"Chipper?"

"A lot happier, and you even look it," he clarified, tapping the glass.

The response from the bird was immediate, as it squawked indignantly and loudly, before proceeding to slam against the walls of the box. Boom leapt back with surprise.

"Is it against the law for me to be happy once in a while?"

"No, just kind of different, because you're normally very business-like in the morning," said Boom. "I'm thinking that your relationship with Bridge has done something for us all."

"Thanks Boom."

"Did something happen last night?"

"Why?"

"Because it's kinda early in the morning, and unless Bridge already proposed to you, which would make you happy, the most logical explanation for your happiness, which isn't a bad thing, must have happened last night. So how was your night?"

"Last night was tiring, eventful and unforgettable. Leave it at that, Boom."

"Really?" asked Boom.

"Boom, just sit down and help me finish the last of these reports. They're due soon, and Doggie's going to have my rear end if they aren't handed in."

"Okay," said Boom, dropping the subject about Kat's night immediately. He knew when to back off. "We can't let that happen, can we? Especially not since Bridge already has your rear end…"

Kat glared at him, and Boom snapped his hand over his mouth. He smiled meekly.

"Eh, my bad?" he offered.

Kat growled, and he found the report suddenly looking so much more interesting. He whistled innocently, and Kat eventually turned back to work on her part of the reports as well.

"So, about the bird," Boom started.

Kat looked up. "What about it?"

"Why isn't it shipped back yet?"

"Haven't had the time," Kat said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Boom. Unless you're suggesting that you do it?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good."

"Thought so."

They went back to work, until Bridge came in, chomping on a croissant.

"Morning Kat. Hi Boom," Bridge greeted.

"Hey."

"Morning."

"Busy people, aren't we? I know what that's like- kinda. I mean, it's like school- one thing after another, you want to do something else, and they all start piling up, and then you're working like there's no tomorrow."

"That happened to you?" asked Boom.

"Yeah, a lot of times. You know, I always wanted to do something else- reading a good book, for example, or upgrading my computer. But, at least I got it done," Bridge said, walking over to the bird, and tapping the glass much like Boom did. It also reacted in the same way.

Kat sighed.

"Can you two leave the bird alone? It's already been stuck in there for a while, and we're trying to get it shipped out today."

"Sorry Kat."

"I suppose I better talk to Doggie about moving it now than later," Kat sighed, and rose.

"Wait, Kat, I needed to talk to you about something," Bridge said.

"I suppose that you wouldn't come into my lab for nothing. Can it wait a little Bridge? Getting rid of the bird is one of my top priorities. My lab is _not_ a zoo."

"Um, alright, I suppose," Bridge said as Kat walked out of the lab.

With Kat gone, he and Boom started to gravitate to the glass container which held the tropical bird.

"It's amazing how much damage one of these can cause, isn't it?" Bridge asked as he and Boom clustered around it.

"Yeah," Boom agreed, tapping the top of the container.

Unfortunately, Boom ended up tapping the locking mechanism- more specifically, the undo button. The lock slid open, and a part of the lid did the same. The bird, seizing the opportunity for its long lost bid at freedom, screeched loudly, and flew up, knocking away the lid, and flying out from its imprisonment, and into the lab once again.

The screaming and shouting was near instant, as Boom and Bridge did their best to reel in an angry tropical bird with sharp talons. Colourful feathers denoted its flight path as it whizzed around the lab. Luckily, it was flying high enough so that it missed most of the chemical containers, and the experiments, most of which were stored at a lower level than what the bird was flying at.

"How do we bring it in!" shouted Boom as he made an unsuccessful lunge at the bird.

It squawked loudly, and dive-bombed the technician, who scrambled under a bench as the beak missed him by a few mere centimetres.

"I don't know! Kat did it!" Bridge shouted back, throwing himself down as the bird flew right where he had been standing before.

"Then how did Kat do it?" Boom cried back.

"I'm not sure about it either! But she got mangled up pretty badly!"

"What? She looked just like normal!"

"I meant her arm! Had to have it bandaged and all!"

"How come she didn't tell me?"

The bird once again made a dive at the technician as he threw himself down.

"Think I can contain it with my morpher?" Bridge asked as they both met at the same table, ducking from the same bird.

"Not sure!"

"I wish Kat would come back sooner!" Bridge said, echoing the future Sam's words when Kat had left.

* * *

"Doggie," Kat said as she walked into the Command Centre, her clicking heels announcing her presence to him before he had actually saw her. 

"Kat. How are you?" asked Cruger as Kat approached his desk, passing the various cadets who still had to work.

"I'm feeling fine. Very good, in fact. How's Isinia?"

"She is well. It's good to know that you're just as well. What did you come to see me for?"

"About the tropical bird that Bridge and Boom inadvertently brought into my lab yesterday," Kat said. "I need it shipped out back to wherever it came from very soon- it's difficult to work with it in there."

"I'll see to it as soon as possible, Kat."

"I think it would be better if you and I worked it out right now. While I still have time, and before Bridge decides to take me out again," Kat said, crossing her arms. She had said the last part so quietly that only Cruger had heard her.

"Speaking of which, I really do hope that your relationship with Bridge isn't affecting your work. The reports are due very soon Kat," Cruger reminded her. He too kept his remarks about Kat and Bridge's relationship quieter so that the cadets wouldn't hear.

"They're almost done. Boom and I have just about finished with the last of them, but the blasted bird is distracting him from work."

Cruger sighed, a rumbling sound from the depths of his throat. "We can organise the movers today. I'll contact them. But the bill," Cruger paused, thinking, "will have to come out of either Bridge's or Boom's, as they were the ones who brought the bird here."

"Doggie, if there's a bill, it's coming out of my account," Kat said, placing both her hands on Cruger's desk and leaning forward. "I'll take responsibility for the incident."

"I do hope it's not because of the fact that you're in a relationship with Bridge."

"It's not," Kat said.

"Good. Well, then, I suppose that settles everything. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, that's all. I'll see you later, Doggie," Kat said as she walked away towards the entrance to the Command Centre.

"The reports, Kat," he called out after her. "I'll need them very soon."

He saw her nod, a graceful movement of her head, before she disappeared beyond the door.

Kat walked away from the Command Centre, and towards her lab again. She tried to calculate the cost of the removal of relocation of the bird, but without sufficient information, gave it up as a lost cause as the elevator grounded to a halt.

Her lab just metres away, Kat heard shouting from within, and assumed the worst. Running in, Kat nearly had her head taken off when a colourful red streak whooshed past overhead.

"Kat!"

Hearing the cry, Kat saw Bridge and Boom ducked behind a table as the bird zoomed around the room, intent on dive-bombing its captors whenever it caught sight of it. Once again, Kat found herself wrestling with the bird, trying to catch it and subdue it long enough for her to get a good grip on it, but it wasn't quite willing to give in yet, especially considering it was free.

They struggled, and eventually, with a little assistance from Bridge and Boom, the bird was finally subdued, and placed back within the glass box, much to its dismay, demonstrated by the loud squawking and screeching it kept emitting.

"That took some time," Bridge said, wiping his brow. "Whew."

"Yeah. Definitely," Boom said.

"Which one of you let it out?" asked Kat.

When neither of them opted to say anything, she added, "I won't report you. I just want to know."

Boom put his hand up slowly. "It was kind of an accident," he said. "We were just looking at it when I accidentally touched the lock, which let it out."

"Next time, be a little more careful Boom," Kat sighed as she slid back onto her seat.

Boom sat down in front of her, and pulled a report closer. Bridge hung around close to Kat, glancing over her shoulder.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me before Bridge?" Kat questioned.

"Do you want to get out some time soon? Just for lunch," he added.

Kat shrugged. "I can't see a reason not too, at least for the moment. But, I need to get these reports with Boom done first. They're going to be overdue within a couple of hours, and I'll need nearly every one of them to get it all done."

"Fine by me. I'll just sit down and wait for a while."

Within minutes though, Bridge was bored of sitting down and watching Kat and Boom work. He tried to understand what they were doing, but was either failing, or doing an outstanding job of not understanding. He read over Kat's shoulder, he wandered around looking at the various pieces of machinery, experimental items and chemicals. When he had exhausted all other means of entertainment, he sat back down.

"Bridge, why don't you actually get out a little and do something while I work instead of boring yourself to death here?" Kat suggested, not looking up from the report.

"What can I do?"

"Check out the electronics? I hear that they have some faster hardware for a computer there," Boom suggested.

"Maybe later."

"How about you find and check up on my sister?" Kat said looking up at Bridge. "I haven't talked to her since yesterday, and still have no clue on what she's doing. If you find her, and she's wandering around alone, can you accompany her for a while? She gets really bored without someone to talk to."

Bridge thought about it for a moment.

"And when I'm finished, I can find you, and take Michelle out as well," Kat said, turning back to the report.

"Sure thing. See ya," Bridge said, walking out of the lab.

"Bye," Kat and Boom said.

"You know, I haven't met your sister," Boom said.

"No?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll have to make sure you do. When these are finished, do you want to come with us?"

"To?"

"Have lunch and meet my sister."

"Aren't you and Bridge going to lunch?" Boom asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"Michelle's already going to come with us, so it's not just me and Bridge anymore. So you might as well come with us," Kat said. "Besides, Bridge won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Alright then. Thanks," said Boom.

* * *

Bridge found that trying to find a specific person in Newtech City without knowing their whereabouts was akin to trying to find a needle in a haystack. He had no idea where Michelle was, where she liked to go, but at least he knew what she looked like. 

"Kat?" he asked into his morpher.

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Michelle is?"

"Try the Mall," Kat dryly said. "I'm sure you can figure out where she likes to go."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Kat, see ya in an hour or so," he said, flipping the morpher shut.

With some newfound direction, he took Kat's advice, and moved off in the direction of the Mall. Of course, the directions weren't completely specific- he had no idea where she was in the Mall, which store she liked, or even if she was at home, wherever that was.

Resigning himself to the long, arduous task of searching for and finding Michelle Manx, Bridge walked onwards. With the entire Mall in front of him, he briefly considered using his psychic powers to determine where Michelle had gotten herself to, but dismissed the notion just as fast. He had no idea about what her aura looked like, and with all the people wandering around, their auras would mix until they blended into each other, making find a specific person using his powers next to impossible.

Eventually, after searching thoroughly through the Mall, he caught sight of a pair of cat-like ears, with a long dark hair accompanying it.

"Hey, Michelle!" he shouted over the ambient noise of chatter in the Mall.

He was about to try again when it became apparent that she had heard him, for she turned and looked around for the person who had shouted her name.

Bridge pushed past crowds of people, trying to reach Michelle before she got impatient waiting.

"Hey," she greeted as he finally stumbled close enough to have a decent conversation.

"Hi. Kat just wanted to know how you're doing," Bridge said.

"And she sent you?"

"She's very busy."

"Well, can't say I'm not too bad. Tell her that I said 'thanks' for asking," Michelle said.

"Well, that's always good to know. Do you mind if I stayed with you for a while? Kat's going to be finished in about an hour, maybe, and then we're going to lunch," Bridge said. "And she wants you to come with us as well."

"Aren't you and Kat going to lunch together?" she asked sceptically.

"Well, yeah, but we can get out anytime, really. And besides, we might be having more company. I was thinking of getting Sky, Syd and Z as well as Jack and Ally to come as well, you know, because it's the last day for my break, and something…grand, needs to be done. And because save for yesterdays party, nothing really extraordinary has happened over the last week," Bridge told her.

"Does Kat know that more people are coming?" asked Michelle as they weaved through the crowd.

"Nope. In fact, I haven't asked any of them yet," Bridge said.

Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"I will though," added Bridge.

"You'd better do it soon, then," Michelle said.

"I will. In fact, I might as well do it now," Bridge said, pulling out his morpher. "Guys?"

"Yeah, what is it Bridge?" came Sky's voice. Bridge thought he heard a hint of annoyance in his leader's voice.

"Do you want to meet up for lunch? All of us," he added as Michelle looked at his morpher with interest. She also picked up a certain familiar scent…

Syd replied first. "Sure thing Bridge!"

"Cool. How about you, Sky? And Z?"

"If Sky wants to, I'm cool," replied Z.

"I don't see why not," Sky sighed. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Somewhere nice would be preferable," Z added, most likely using Sky's morpher.

"Syd can pick," Bridge said.

"Really?"

"Just don't take too long. Call us when you've finished deciding," Sky said. "Sky-..."

"-and Z," added his girlfriend.

"-out."

"Well, I'll call all of you once I've finished," Syd said.

"Sure. Make sure to tell Kat as well as Jack and Ally."

"Will do. Bye!"

"See ya," Bridge said as Syd closed her morpher.

"Well, that takes care of that," Bridge declared to Michelle, sliding the morpher back into his pocket.

"So, what do you want to do until then?" asked Michelle.

"Walk?"

"Works for me, if you do the guiding," Michelle said.

* * *

Later, Michelle chose to question Bridge while he was stopping at an ice-cream stall. He came back with a large one, licking around it. She looked at him oddly. 

"Do you want one?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Ice-cream."

"And what's that?"

"Here," Bridge said, leading her back to it, where upon he ordered one for her.

She accepted it hesitatingly.

"Do you do this for everyone?" she asked.

"I do it for my friends," he answered.

They sat down and ate their way through the cold sweet, Michelle having taken a few experimental licks before deciding she quite enjoyed the sweet taste of it.

"Sitting here together like this, one might assume we are in a relationship or something," Michelle said.

"But we aren't."

"I'm just pointing out that someone might think so."

"But we aren't. I'm dating Kat."

"Speaking of which, why is her scent all over you?"

"Whose?"

"My sister's. Kat's."

"Umm, because, we're kind of together?" Bridge hazarded.

"I don't really want to know now," Michelle said, finishing off her treat.

"Okay."

Wiping her mouth with a serviette, Michelle stood up. "Can we move on?"

"Sure thing," said Bridge as his morpher beeped. He pulled it out. "Bridge here."

"Bridge, where are you?" Kat asked.

"At the Mall. Near an ice-cream stall," he answered.

"Is Michelle with you?"

"Yep. Oh and Kat, we're going to be having company for lunch. Syd's choosing the place."

"That's okay. Boom's coming along as well."

"Awesome. The whole gang's here," Bridge said.

"Where are we meeting?"

"Syd hasn't decided yet."

"Fine. Where can Boom and I meet you?"

"How about the entrance to the Mall?"

"See you there, then."

Close to ten minutes later, Kat and Boom met with Bridge and Michelle at the entrance to the Mall, where Syd called, and told them of the place to meet.

"Hey!" Bridge shouted, seeing Kat and Boom first.

They walked over, pushing past large crowds of people.

"Hi Kat," Michelle said as they arrived.

"Hi. This is Boom, my assistant and gadget tester," Kat introduced. "Boom, this is Michelle, my younger sister."

"Hi," Boom said with a small wave.

"Nice to meet you."

"So, should we go to wherever Syd wants us to?" asked Bridge.

"We'd better," Kat agreed.

* * *

Within the hour, the whole of B-Squad in its entirety met up, along with Kat, Boom and Michelle. Save for Cruger, who was still busy running the Base, the most prominent figures in the battle against the Troobian Empire and Gruumm were eating a casual lunch together. Conversation proved interesting, as Michelle entertained them about many of Kat's embarrassing moments, much to her chagrin. 

"Seriously?" laughed Syd, as chuckles ran throughout them all.

"Completely," answered Michelle, earning another round of laughter.

The meal had finished, and they were merely exchanging talk, but it was an interesting conversation between them all. Conversation took a turn to current matters, with plenty of red faces and laughter as more and more stories between each of them were exchanged.

Even after they left the building, they still stayed together, to head off for an afternoon filled with amusement as they went through the nearest carnival in Newtech, and enjoyed things that they should have stopped taking an interest in years before. None of it mattered as they won prizes (more specifically, Sky and Jack won the majority), went round and around on different rides, screamed until they had no air in their lungs riding rollercoasters, and even took some of the more alien rides. Syd happened to have a camera, from which picture after picture was taken.

Jack and Ally looking terrified at the prospect of a climb. Z clinging onto Sky after coming off a particularly fast rollercoaster ride. Bridge kissing Kat. Michelle and Syd standing together next to a giant, fluffier version of the Megazord. All of them in the same photo. There were a few shots of Kat and Bridge crammed together, laughing, and similar shots of Sky and Z doing the same.

It was late afternoon when Jack and Ally finally bid them goodbye, and headed off. Michelle too went home soon after, with a hug from Kat, and friendly hug from each of them. Z and Sky went their separate way from Kat and Bridge when they entered the Base, and soon after, Kat and Boom had to finish something else as well, leaving Bridge alone. Alone, but happy.

The reports were handed in to Kat's great relief soon after she and Boom had sat down to get more work done. It was the last thing anyone would want to do after a full day with friends, family and lovers, but it was a requirement.

"That was fun. Your sister was a very interesting person," Boom remarked as he looked through the Zord details.

"She is, isn't she?"

"She's the exact opposite of you in some ways: relaxed, outgoing, and some others as well. Not saying that you aren't any of these, it's just that it takes time to get you to show it."

"I know what you mean," Kat said.

They fell silent again as they worked. The bird was gone from her lab at last, Doggie had all the reports on his desk, and essentially, everything was done except for a few things.

"Dr. Manx, please report to the Command Centre," barked Cruger's disembodied voice.

Boom looked at Kat. "What does he want?"

"I don't know," Kat sighed as she got up. "Keep up the work. I won't be long."

"Sure," Boom said.

Kat sighed as the elevator took her up to the Command Centre level. She and Bridge had nothing planned for the night, except a few hours on the piano. It was becoming a regular thing with her now, and she was as used to the keys of the piano as she was to the keys of a computer keyboard. She really looked forward to another session.

The elevator stopped, and a pleasant voice bid her a good night. Striding into the Command Centre, she saw Cruger sitting at his desk, going through the submitted reports.

"Doggie. What is it this time?" Kat asked as she got closer.

"Dr. Manx," he sighed.

That was the first indication that something was wrong. He had an heaviness in his voice that wasn't there when she had talked to him this morning.

"Is there something wrong? With Isinia?" Kat asked. "Or is this about my relationship with Bridge?"

"I wish it could be," Cruger sighed heavily.

Now it was really becoming to worry Kat.

"What is it Doggie?" she insisted.

Cruger looked up at her for the first time, and Kat could have sworn she saw a tear. He handed over an envelope which Kat took.

"Congratulations, Dr. Manx. You've been promoted to Galaxy Command."

* * *

A.N: Just as things were going so well, Birdie just has to come and screw everything over! 

Hehe, well how did you like the chapter? Was it good? This one was particularly fun to write. Was the first scene too detailed or explicit? I think the bird is starting to become a recurring gag of sorts...

Just a word, two more chapters to go! Not sure how long the next one will take, and I hope that this one was as good as the others in terms of quality!

Now, this didn't take as long as the last one, right? The next chapter will definitely be up by next Wednesday. It's already half done! And on the topic of the next chapter, it'll probably be quite a bit shorter; give or take a thousand to five hundred words shorter. I'm surprised at how well this has worked out!

Remember to leave a review on your way out, and see ya next time!


	8. Leaving

Serene Relations 

A.N: Woo! Chapter number eight! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, constantly. It's made writing this fic just that much more enjoyable. Thanks and kudos to you all! Now, if everyone who read this chapter, if you will kindly please leave a review, with your opinion on what was good, what was bad, or just a few words! Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

"_Congratulations, Dr. Manx. You've been promoted to Galaxy Command."_

The words rang in her mind, as she numbly accepted the envelope. 

Cruger, seeing her shocked, leant forward slightly. "I'm sorry it had to be so soon, Kat. Your shuttle arrives by tomorrow morning. You'll have the rest of the night off. Enjoy yourself. Dismissed," he said, possibly for the last time to her. 

Kat nodded numbly, and walked out, the envelope clutched to her chest. 

Cruger sighed as he watched her leave. It devastated him to have to deliver that to his friend, not to mention the effects her leaving would have, namely, Bridge and Boom, the two closest people to her. 

She didn't feel like going to the lab. She didn't feel like going anywhere. Instead, she entered her room, and sunk down on the bed where she and Bridge had slept together the night before. 

Ripping open the envelope, Kat scanned through it one more time to make sure that it was real, and not her eyes deceiving her. No matter how many times she read it, it didn't change. Birdie wanted her as Chief of Technology at Galaxy Command, and now she was. Her brief stay there had not been to her tastes. Now it would be even less to her liking, without any of the people she had made friends with here at Earth, people like Jake, her first friend, Therntia, her first friendly rival. Cruger, who she had pulled out of the wreckage on her homeworld, having bonded under fire, and who she clashed with, but always made amends. Felix, always there with a medical kit to bandage her wounds, even her emotional ones. Michelle, who was a thorn in her side, and always there to lend some advice, and dependable, at times. Boom, always there to give her trouble, but there to help her experience that life wasn't just about the lab and the experiments going on in there. B-Squad, whose distinct personalities caused conflicts with each other, many of which Kat had seen, B-Squad, to who she was sometimes like a maternal figure, helping, listening, and occasionally snapping out at an ridiculous fight that to her seemed redundant. And then of course, Bridge, her latest, and most likely her most memorable lover. Even before that, she was close to him, a friend, from the moment she had met him.

All of them had an impact in one way or another in her life. Some she felt like she had worked and been with forever. It was hard to imagine life without any of them--a life where she had to start all over again, making new friends, new enemies, and a new environment. Kat couldn't resign herself to tell them. It was part of why she didn't like goodbyes-- they were too final, too devastating. She had left without a goodbye last time because she didn't want to look back. If she had, she wouldn't be able to leave. She couldn't bear to see the suffering her leaving would cause, sometimes false promises of seeing them again. She couldn't stand it at all. 

Kat threw the letter on her bedside table, and let the tears flow. A choking sob, half anger, half sadness, escaped her throat. What was she going to tell them? B-Squad, Felix, Boom, Michelle. How were they going to take it? 

"Kat? Kat, are you there?" Boom's voice came out of her communicator. It was currently only one-way, until she activated her end of the communicator, so Boom couldn't hear her sobs.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Kat managed to compose herself long enough to sound like she wasn't in any sort of trouble. 

"Kat here," she said, without a sob.

"Kat, where are you?" Boom asked, concern evident. 

She tried not to think about it too much- everyone here was concerned with each other's safety. It was one of the reasons she had enjoyed her life-- the sense of _camaraderie_ that everyone had for each other. 

"I'm fine Boom," she lied. She couldn't bear to tell him, anyone, yet. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay Kat."

The channel was cut, and silence again filled her room, until the sobs threatened to break out again. Kat, stopping another stricken sob from rising with difficulty, rose off the bed, and walked into her bathroom. It occurred to her that every second she spent in her quarters would be the last ones she would ever spend. 

Her heels clicking on the tiles of the bathroom, Kat turned on the cold tap, and splashed the cold liquid onto her face, shaking her head, and repeating the same actions once, twice, three times. She turned off the tap, and stared at her soaked image on the mirror. It wasn't like her at all, her eyes red from even a few minutes of crying, and a few matted strands of dark hair against her forehead. 

Wiping her face off, Kat, feeling slightly better now that she had calmed down a little, and walked slowly back into her room with the letter. Re-reading through it again, Kat tossed it onto her bed, and walked out; trying to find a way out of the mess that she was now mixed up in. 

_Dear Doctor __Katherine Manx,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been chosen out of many potential applicants to be S.P.D. Galaxy Command's Chief of Technology, and as a result, Chief of Technology for all of S.P.D._

_We understand that you have not filed a form to apply for this position, and are sorry if this sudden notice has caused any inconvenience. We look forward greatly to seeing you here, and the potential for the advancement of S.P.D A shuttle has been sent, and will escort you to S.P.D Galaxy Command by the next day. At a later date, your remaining belongings that you are not capable of carrying will be sent to you at S.P.D. Galaxy Command. _

_Best wishes, _

_S.P.D. Galaxy Command, Scientific Branch. _

* * *

"You're _what_?" demanded Boom.

Kat sighed. "Boom, I'm sorry and don't want to go myself, but I _have_ to."

"Why now? Why just after telling me you're with Bridge, seeing your sister, and having fun?" Boom asked. 

"You know how inconvenient these things are," Kat said. "The letter even said that they were sorry for any inconveniences." 

"But that doesn't help anything-…" 

"I _know_ Boom!" Kat cried out. "I told you, I don't want to go as well! If I had a choice, I would prefer staying here!" 

They both quietened down, with Kat burying her face in her hands as Boom awkwardly patted her back. 

"What are you going to tell Bridge?" asked Boom. 

Kat looked up finally, and had a single tear running down her cheek. No more followed, as she steadied herself emotionally. 

"I don't know," she admitted. "How do I tell him?"

"I think telling him directly would work out the best," Boom said.

Kat shrugged. "Thanks for the help," she said as she got up out of her seat. 

"Where are you going?" asked Boom.

"Finding Bridge." 

"Good luck," Boom called out.

"Thanks, for the advice and taking it so well," Kat responded as the door closed shut behind her. 

* * *

The first thing Kat noticed as she walked in was that the room was quite busy, unlike the other time, namely the night Bridge had taught her piano, with cadets shouting at each other while a glowing sphere of light whizzed around the room, bouncing off walls, tables and in one unfortunate case, off a cadet. More were scattered around the room, at the replicator, at the bar, playing on the arcade games around or simply just lounging around, doing nothing. 

Sky and Z were at the other end of the room, looking through a window at the darkening Newtech Sky. The lowering sun caused the sky to turn a deep shade of red, as the moon started to make itself visible. They caught a glimpse of Kat's reflection off the glass, and turned around, smiling. 

"Hey Kat," they greeted as she walked over. 

"Bridge isn't here, in case you were wondering," Z added.

"What makes you think I'm here for Bridge?" asked Kat as she reached the two. 

Z shrugged. "Maybe because you really nowadays only come to find him?"

"And you're his girlfriend," Sky added. 

"So he's not here?" 

"Nope." 

"Thanks. Any idea where he might be?" 

"Not sure, really."

Kat nodded. "Thank you. And I might was well tell you now; tomorrow, I'm leaving for Galaxy Command."

"Really? What time, and until when?" Sky asked.

"Tomorrow morning, and as far as I know, permanently," Kat said softly. 

She quickly walked out before she could hear or see their responses. Both had already jumped up and onto their feet, but Kat was already out the door, it closing behind her. 

Z looked at Sky. "Was she joking?"

"You, I, we all better hope she is," Sky remarked. 

"Should we find out more?" Z asked. 

"From who?" 

"Cruger, or maybe Boom. Who do you think would be better to ask?" 

Sky thought, while Z waited patiently. 

"Boom, I guess. The Commander's probably too busy, and we would look like fools confirming a lie," Sky said. 

"Since when did Kat lie?" 

"Good point."

* * *

"Bridge?" Kat called out. 

No answer, and she sighed, before moving on. Where Bridge was continued to be a mystery to her. She could have just simply called his morpher, but Kat preferred to find him. And the walk she was taking around the Delta Base was her last one, if she didn't take one tomorrow. Everything she would do this evening would comprise her last memories of Earth, Newtech City, and the S.P.D. division of Earth, the one she had grown to love, the place where her friends all existed and worked, bonded and fought. 

The Infirmary seemed to be the least likely place for Bridge to be, but Kat checked in there anyway. All the Rangers had a knack of getting injured at inopportune times. 

Inside, apart from a few patients, most of who were still sleeping, there was no one, or more specifically, no Bridge. Kat walked around a little, greeting the injured who were still awake, until she reached Dr. Felix's office. 

"Felix?" she called out, knocking on the door.

He came out, holding a clipboard. 

"Hello Kat," Felix greeted. 

"Doctor," replied Kat, knowing he didn't like her to call him by his formal title. 

"Didn't I tell you close to a century ago to call me Felix?" he asked.

"I'm sorry- I thought that was when you were always hovering above me with a bandage."

Felix chuckled. "You always did end up getting into trouble of some sort."

They walked back into his office, and sat down. 

"Is there a purpose to this visit Kat? Or are you just here to relive memories?" 

"Both, really. Have you seen Bridge around?" Kat asked.

"No. He hasn't been here yet," Felix replied, looking through a report. "Any reason why?" 

"I just needed to see him. You remember the first time we met?" Kat asked, leaning back in the chair.

He looked up from the report. "How could I forget?"

Kat shrugged. "I don't think I've said thanks for all the times you've pulled out a miracle, and those times when you were there, generally," Kat said. 

"Don't mention it; I was just doing my job," Felix responded. "We were pretty much inseparable, weren't we?"

"It helped that you were the Company's medic," Kat said. 

"Good times, except that we were in the middle of a war. But why are you bringing that up now?" asked Felix.

"Bridge got curious. He found out a bit of my past when he touched me, so I ended telling him most of the past we had together," Kat said. 

"He can see other people's past?" asked a surprised Felix. 

"That's what he told me. It's not really surprising, given the extent of his powers," Kat said. 

"When did he touch you?"

"A few days ago. I suppose you haven't heard that we were dating?"

"You were with Bridge?" 

"Yes, ever since the start of the week."

"And you didn't tell your younger brother?" 

Kat leaned over, and slightly slapped Felix's cheek. "Your older sister can do what she wants, where she wants, when she wants and with whom she wants," Kat said, grinning as she fell back into the chair. Felix always had a way of getting the best out of her when they were alone. 

Felix grunted slightly as Kat's palm left his cheek. "And is there anything else?"

"A rather not-so-good piece of information is that I'm being re-assigned to Galaxy Command," Kat said, leaning forward and crossing both arms on his desk. "Permanently." 

"Galaxy Command? But how we all of us here do without you?" asked Felix. 

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. But, I'm sure you'll do fine without me," Kat said, her voice cracking slightly. 

Felix caught it. 

"Let me guess, you don't want to go?" 

Kat just nodded, not trusting herself to speak without tears threatening to break loose just seconds after laughing with Felix. 

"Don't think of it that way; rather, think about it as in that you can great help S.P.D. Your knowledge of the S.W.A.T. technology will be invaluable to the rest of S.P.D., not just us here at Earth. And maybe you can persuade Birdie into giving you a break off sometime- you can visit us again."

Kat stood up, as did Felix. She wrapped her 'brother' in an embrace. 

"Thanks Felix. That helped a lot," she said, as they hugged. 

"I know. Try not to miss us too much- we'll definitely miss you."

They broke apart, and left with an affectionate brother-sister kiss to each other. 

"See you sometime, tomorrow maybe," Felix said as Kat left his office with a wave. 

"Goodbye Felix," Kat said as she left the Infirmary. 

* * *

She searched the Base again, and having not found Bridge, Kat headed back to her lab, and started to work again, this time on completing as much of the plans for the destroyed Delta Runners as fast as possible. Boom too was there, helping her when needed. She had to get the Delta Runners up and running soon- if not, she at least had to get a majority of the plans and blueprints done, so the next Chief of Technology at S.P.D. Earth, whoever it was going to be, would have a slightly easier time to finish what she had started. 

She had a large majority of the plans completed when Boom looked up from his work at his friend. 

"You know Kat, I think you really should take a more positive side to this," he carefully began. 

Kat looked up from her work. "How can there be a positive side to this?" 

Boom shrugged. 

"I'm not really saying that you leaving is a good thing- look at what happened when you left earlier," he said. "Just saying that you probably could do a lot for the benefit of all of S.P.D, not just us here at Earth."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, intrigued. 

"All of us here know that you deserve better than simply being a Chief of Technology of a Base. While none of us here want you to leave, maybe it is for the best if you do."

"Why is that?" 

"You can expand on the technology we have developed here- make it standard across all of S.P.D. Just imagine S.P.D. Rangers across the galaxy outfitted with S.W.A.T. gear!" Boom exclaimed.

Kat paused in what little was left of her work remaining, thinking.

"You make it sound as if you really want me to leave," Kat said finally. 

"You're going to leave, no matter what we do anyway," Boom said. "I'm just trying to give you a reason why so it won't hurt as much."

"You have a way of doing that," Kat smiled as went over Boom's words. They were somewhat comforting, in some strange way.

"Doing what?" 

"Making people feel better. I'll miss you - almost as much as I'll miss Bridge, and the rest of the Base," Kat said as she got up. She decided that she had done enough, and she needed the rest of the night to pack as well. She walked around to Boom. 

She wrapped a surprised Boom in a hug, and he returned it after a moment's hesitation. Kat stepped away from Boom, and tousled his hair lightly. 

"Thanks Boom."

"For what?"

"Nearly everything you've done. Except blowing up the lab," Kat answered. 

"Yeah, I'll try not to do that," he said, running a hand through his hair with a nervous chuckle. 

"I can't exactly stop you from blowing up the lab anymore," Kat said. "Just try to do it less often."

"I'll try. Goodnight Kat," Boom said.

"Goodnight Boom. And Boom?"

"Yeah?"

"About the whole me and Bridge thing. I know you had a crush on me and I'm sorry if you were hurt by our relationship."

"It's cool," Boom said. "I know. I don't think it would have worked out all that well anyway."

"Maybe next time Boom," Kat said. 'You've got plenty of people out there. You're a good person, and don't forget that. Goodnight," Kat said, heading towards the lab's door.

"Do you want me to finish up your work?" Boom asked.

"No thanks Boom. Just leave it. I just hope that it's enough for the next Chief of Technology. And if you won't mind turning it off for me?"

"No problem. Goodnight Kat," Boom called after her. He got a fleeting glimpse of Kat waving to him as she finally left the lab.

* * *

In the end, after leaving the lab, Kat ended up going to the Rec Room once more instead of her quarters. She knew she had to pack. Or rather, pack what possessions she really needed. But there weren't that many, and Kat thought that she had time. No, she _knew_ she had time. It wouldn't take her that long to pack what she needed until the rest could be sent to her anyway. 

The Rec Room was empty, mainly due to the fact that it was fairly late at night, a time when most cadets, save for the unlucky few who were delegated to night shift duty, were sleeping, preparing for the next day ahead, the first day without Kat. 

The piano sat in the corner, unused, untouched and inviting. The pale moonlight that was starting to seep in through the windows, reflecting off the hard, polished covers and surfaces of the instrument, causing it to look more inviting. Her fingers, used to typing and tapping on a keyboard, now longed to touch and tap on an entirely different keyboard, one that produced far different result. 

Opening the protective cover that kept the keys in the same perfect condition that they were in now, Kat sat herself down on the stool, looking at the keys, the very same keys which she and Bridge had touched and played together almost two long nights before. 

Just like Bridge when he had played alone, she hesitatingly tapped out a few notes, hoping that no one, perhaps only one person, would hear the sound of the piano being played. Even though she doubted it (human hearing after all, was significantly less capable and sensitive than hers), she still wanted to make sure. 

Slightly more reassured when no cadets came bursting in through the doors a full minute after touching the first key, Kat turned away from the door, and focused on her playing. Less than a minute into it, and she had already ran into a deep obstacle. 

It wasn't that she had forgotten how to play it, what notes were which, no, far from that. She could still remember the names of the notes, the way the tunes went, the way they had to be played with crystal clear memory. No, it wasn't that. Rather, it was that to her, playing the piano alone on a night like this, without Bridge sitting next to her, sharing the mutual warmth, it was different. 

Different as in that she felt cold, and lonely. The Rec Room, which looked so alive, full of movement and youth during the day, and up to a point at night. Now, the room seemed so daunting, causing Kat to feel very small in the room by herself.

Within minutes, Kat had thrown in the towel, and simply gave up trying to play on the piano. She closed it, and sat on a chair, staring out at the moonlit night sky, contemplating her future. 

Soon realising that she would have no future if she didn't get packing, Kat rose, taking one last look at the Newtech sky, before leaving the room. 

* * *

"You're _what_?" Bridge exclaimed as Kat hurried around her room, packing what was necessary. 

_His reaction was nearly identical to Boom's_, Kat thought. 

"I'm being permanently assigned as the Chief of Technology, at Galaxy Command," Kat patiently explained.

"But, what about us? The Base?" 

_And me_, Bridge silently thought. He didn't add it in- after all, he didn't want to sound selfish. 

"And yourself," Kat said, still walking around, carrying items of clothing and packing them into duffel bags.

"And myself too," he agreed reluctantly. 

"Bridge," Kat sighed, stopping her activities to look at him. "I need you to think clearly about this." 

"Okay…" he said, giving her a confused stare. 

"First, if I don't go, wouldn't that be a little selfish of me? To deprive other Bases of the opportunity to enhance their technology, and possibly their own survivability?" Kat asked.

"Kinda, I guess."

"Second Bridge, an order is an order. We all follow orders, you, me, Sky, Cruger, we all do. This is essentially an order for me to go and pack my bags, and head off to Galaxy Command."

Kat was neatly folding clothes, and packing them into her bags. She occasionally grabbed a book or two, and placed it in there as well. 

Bridge sighed. "So, just barely a week after we get together, and you're already leaving."

She stopped in her work, and looked over at Bridge, before walking over. 

"Hey, we had some fun times, did we not?" Kat asked, lifting up his chin. "If we were on my homeworld, then by now, our relationship would have went through everything, would have been complete. There wouldn't have been much reason for us to be together anymore."

Bridge forced a smile. "So maybe I'm glad that we're not on your planet."

Kat laughed softly. "You better be," she said, as she leant down to kiss him. 

When they broke apart, Bridge sat down on her bed, next to one of the bags Kat was packing. 

"Where were you before?" Kat asked as she hurried from closet to her bed, and back again. "I looked all over the Delta Base for you." 

"Really?" Bridge asked. 

"Not all of us have psychic powers Bridge," Kat said. 

"Sorry about that. I was just in the Zord bay."

"What for?" 

"Thinking. It's a very nice place to think, in my opinion. Mostly quiet, no cadets running around and not letting you think," Bridge answered. "And it was the place that all this started."

"That is true," Kat said. 

She closed the closet, and walked over to the bookshelf. The first things Kat took out were the framed pictures, and placed them onto the bed, Bridge moving aside slightly so she had room. He picked up one of the pictures. 

"So, this is all from your past?" he asked as Kat stood at the shelf, mulling over her choice of literature to bring. 

"Yes. A bit unfortunate, as they were taken a long time ago," Kat said, finally pulling three novels out, and placing them onto the bed. 

As soon as she had started placing the items into her bags, Bridge handing the next one to her, a chime sounded at her door. 

"Bridge, can you help me pack the rest? Just the other books and pictures on the bed," Kat asked. 

"Sure." 

With Bridge packing the rest of her things that she needed away, Kat crossed the room to her door, and opened it. 

"Yes?" she said impatiently, before seeing that it was Z standing at the door. "Oh. Sorry Z." 

"No problem. The photos that we took today," Z started. She was holding a package in her hands, which she gave to Kat. "They were printed out. With you going and all, we all though it would be good for you to have some last memories." 

"Thanks Z," Kat said, offering her a smile. "It means a lot."

"You mean a lot to us as well," Z said. 

"Thank you." 

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Morning. About nine o' clock."

"Okay. Goodnight Kat. Everyone says 'goodnight' as well," Z said, waving as she left. 

"Goodnight."

"What was that about?" Bridge asked as Kat returned, holding a curious package.

"It was just Z. She gave me this," Kat said, handing the package to Bridge, who opened it and took out the photos within. 

"Whoa, check that out," Bridge said as he went through the photos. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Kat said as she sat down. "And thanks for packing the rest up."

"No problem," Bridge said as he moved over to make room for Kat, who took a few of the photos out. "You going to bring these with you?"

"Can't think of anything else to do with them," Kat answered. 

"And you're finished packing?" 

"Just about." 

Bridge fell silent as they both realised that Kat's time was nearly up, leaving him and everyone else on the Base. 

"Do you mind if I stay here for the night?" Bridge asked. 

"No. I'd prefer it, actually," Kat said, shifting the packed bags onto the floor. 

* * *

Night came and left quickly, as Bridge and Kat slept together in the same bed for the last time. Bridge, no longer affected by his psychic powers with Kat, had his arms fully wrapped around her as the sun rose, heralding the arrival of the sun. 

Light streamed through the windows, which started to automatically filter open, allowing the intense light to shine unopposed in the room. The two occupants of the bed slept still, with one tossing and turning slightly. 

Kat lifted her head off her impromptu pillow, looking at the time through sleep ridden eyes, to see that it was two hours before her shuttle arrived. _Maybe it was a dream_, Kat thought as she fell back, inadvertently waking up Bridge in the process.

"Kat?"

"Morning Bridge. Was I dreaming?" Kat asked him.

"Dreaming? Of what?" 

"That I had to go to Galaxy Command."

"I would pinch you to make sure, but I don't think I would be able to," Bridge said. "So if I remember it, then you must remember it as well, which means that it wasn't a dream," Bridge finished as Kat got up out of bed. 

She stripped, and stepped into the shower, Bridge pulling on his clothes. 

"Hey Kat, where are you leaving?"

"In the Shuttle Bay," she responded. 

"What time?" 

"About nine. Why?" 

"I'll be there," he said. "Just going to take a shower first."

He thought he heard hurt in Kat's voice as she replied, "See you in the shuttle bay."

* * *

At 8:50am, in the Shuttle Bay was gathered a congregation of people. B-Squad, which included Sky, Bridge, Syd and Z. Jack and Ally were present, with Boom, Cruger, Felixand even Michelle, and a few old faces. 

All of them stayed silent as Kat finally arrived. Much to her shock, seeing all the people who had made a significant difference in her life. 

"Morning Kat," they all chorused. 

"Hey, what are all of you doing here?" Kat asked as she placed her bags down. 

"Saying one last goodbye to our favourite cat," Jack replied. 

"We'll miss you here," Sky said. 

"And you're not leaving without saying goodbye, like you did last time," Syd added. 

Jake stepped forward, to Kat's shock. "We're old friends. What kind of friend would I be to let you go without saying goodbye?" 

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"Someone got into contact with me," he said, with a look at Bridge, who shrugged. 

"Well, it's great to see you again."

The bay opened suddenly, allowing a medium sized shuttle to fly in with a gust of wind, before settling down. A ramp opened up, and waited. 

"There's your shuttle," Z said sadly. 

They all stepped back as Kat got aboard with her bags, placed them in the hold, and stepped back out again.

Kat simply stood facing them, unsure of what to say. Syd gave in first, and hugged Kat. Following her example, the rest of them moved forward to embrace her, even Cruger, who quietly told her, "We'll miss you Kat," before stepping back. 

"Have fun Kat," Boom said as she hugged him. 

"You too. Don't blow the lab up too many times."

"I won't."

"Make sure you visit us," Michelle said as Kat hugged her, before ruffling her hair. 

"I'll try. You stay out of trouble," Kat tried to smile. 

"Fat chance," Michelle responded, eliciting a small laugh out of Kat. 

Felix, taking the time out of the Infirmary, was up next. 

"Take care Kat. I won't be there to bandage your wounds when you get hurt," he warned.

"Thanks for the warning, brother. You take care of Michelle for me, alright?"

Felix stepped back with a nod, and stood next to Michelle. 

When Bridge stepped up, Jack stepped forward. 

"Hey, how 'bout you two take your conversation into the shuttle? We'll let you have your privacy," he said. 

"Thanks Jack," Kat said as they walked onto the shuttle.

Once inside, Kat turned to face Bridge.

"So, this is it, huh?" she said. 

Bridge simply hugged her, at a loss of what to say. 

"Take care of Michelle for me. Make sure she stays out of trouble." 

"I love you," he said as they kissed once more. 

"I love you as well," Kat replied. 

Bridge stepped out of the shuttle, down the ramp and back into the crowd. 

Kat stood at the top of the ramp, as the pilot asked if she was ready. 

A simple reply, and the ramp started to close. Kat waved, the others returned it as the ramp finally shut itself. There was a window there, which Kat looked through, as they watched the shuttle leave. 

When Kat had first came to Earth, she barely understood it, humans and their society. Given four years later, Kat understood the basics of it, humans, and nearly everything—save for human relationships, and love. 

Now, much, much later, Kat had found herself understanding what the words 'I love you' truly meant. Bridge had shown it to her, as miracle after miracle occurred. 

She sat down, her legs feeling heavy along with her heart. 

"We'll be arriving at Galaxy Command in just under five hours. Please make yourself comfortable, Doctor," the pilot said over the intercom. 

The shuttle was unusually luxurious as Kat sat down on a bed, and pulled out the recent photos Z had given to her. 

A single tear made its way down her cheek, as the shuttle flew onwards, never stopping. 

* * *

A.N: Okay….rather anti-climatic if I do say so myself. 

It's finished!

Cheers to all of you who have taken the time to review! I'll give you all a mention: Terrific Tina, Blackguard, Kat Ranger, Muse10, Luciana2 and dguice. You terrific support just made writing this just that much more fun. 

But wait a moment people. This isn't finished just yet….

Stay tuned for the epilogue! And that's coming this Saturday! Leave your review before then! 

See ya Saturday! 


	9. Epilogue

Serene Relations 

A.N: At last, we've made it! This is the epilogue for Serene Relations, the final piece of a fic I started some months ago, and grew into one of my more enjoyable fics, for me to write, at least. Aftershock sill dominates in my mind as my greatest achievement yet, but this comes a close second. This takes place about, oh, two years after the last chapter. I'll see ya at the bottom…with a little surprise…

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

"Freeze! S.P.D!" 

The alien turned, and snarled, before running further down into the alley, followed closely by his pursuer. 

Soon enough, he was joined by a pair of other similar criminals. 

"Is he still chasing us?" grunted one of them as they stopped. 

"We'll make sure he doesn't," the other snarled, unlimbering a large rifle. 

Footsteps, even in pace and sound, stepped into the alley as their pursuer stepped around, fully outfitted in a bright red suit and helmet, wielding twin blasters.

"S.P.D, you're under arrest," announced the Red Ranger as he stopped. 

"Says who? In case you didn't notice, there's three of us, and one of you," the one in the middle grinned. "Get him!"

Within seconds of charging, the Red Ranger had fired, and kicked all three back. 

"Get up and get him again!" 

This time, they managed to surround the Red Ranger, who held both blasters out in a Mexican stand-off. 

"We've got you now, officer. Why don't you just give up?"

"Three to one, three blasters against two. I don't like your chances," said grinned the other monster. 

"How about four to three?" chimed in a second voice. 

They whipped around to see the Yellow and Pink Rangers, their weapons drawn and aimed directly at them.

"Looks like the tables have turned."

With a growl, the three aliens launched themselves at the three Rangers, to begin a final battle which ended exceptionally quickly.

"That's the last one," said Z as she demorphed, picking up the Containment Card holding the alien.

"Geez, the Troobian threat to Earth ended years ago," Syd said. "Don't these people know when to quit?" 

"Let's just get back to Base," said Bridge, as his red suit dissolved around him. 

* * *

"Commander," said Bridge as he and his teammates walked into the Command Centre.

"Bridge. How did it go?" asked Sky Tate, dressed in a grey-black uniform, signifying his status as Commander. 

"The raid? It went well—we got them all."

"Why are there still Troobian loyalists hanging around?" asked Syd. 

"They think that they can bring about a new Troobian era. Unfortunately for them, their era is one in a Containment Card," Z answered.

"Well, in any case, good job guys, considering that you are still down two Rangers short of a whole team," Sky said. "Dismissed."

They saluted, as Z stayed behind to talk to Sky. 

"How's Kat?" Syd asked Bridge as they walked out of the Command Centre. 

"Dunno. Haven't gotten a letter or call from her in ages," he said, as they went off down different ways.

"Sorry to hear that. See ya Bridgey," Syd said with a wave.

"Bye," Bridge said. 

He reached his quarters, which was formerly Sky's, before he got promoted when Cruger had left, almost a year ago. Within seconds of falling on the bed, he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey guys," Bridge said as he walked into a room. "How're things?" 

They were all there, Jack in his grey and red jacket, Sky in blue, Syd in Pink and Z in yellow. Standing in the room too was Boom, and they were all clustered around the table, holding a piece of paper. It looked like a letter, which was rare. 

"Hey Bridge. Sit down," they chorused together. 

"Have you been practising? Because it sounds really, really good like that, and you really can't just do that, unless you got really, really lucky," Bridge said as he walked over. 

When they didn't answer him, it started to slightly worry him.

"Hey now, come on guys, what's the big deal about this?"

They all looked sombre as he sat down. They all moved and clustered together in front of him, cramming four bodies into a couch meant for three, and then one had to stand behind those who sat. That person was Sky; being the tallest, he could read or see things over their shoulders. 

"Bridge, buddy," Jack started, taking a breath. 

"You might want to read this," Syd said nervously, handing over the letter, which was once again sealed in its envelope. 

"Sure thing," Bridge said, aware of the fact that five people were watching him as he opened the letter, and started to read…

_Dear Jack, Sky, Syd, Z, Bridge and Boom._

_I am writing to you with a heavy heart to inform you of Dr. Katherine Manx's untimely death. Kat was a person who had something with us all- whether it was that she was a friend, a mentor, the rock we all held and clung onto during those hard times, or most recently, the lover of one of us. _

_Yesterday, at 2350 hours, Galactic Standard Time, Kat passed away at the medical centre here at Galaxy Command. She was at the young age of twenty one of her own years, and achieved remarkable things, as you would have known. She had volunteered to go with an engineering crew to one of S.P.D.'s bases not too far from Galaxy Command, to help speed up repair. _

_She was working on the repairs to the communications arrays when they were attacked…_

* * *

"Come on Dr. Manx!" shouted one of the technicians. 

The air was filled with the acrid air of ozone as laser bolts flew all around them, scorching armour, surfaces and in some cases, flesh as militants ran towards the Base, shouting incomprehensible cries and wielding laser rifles. 

The entire complement of the Base's personnel was fighting, trying to hold back the wave of anti-S.P.D. civilians…or soldiers, rather, militants with minimal training. The engineering detail dispatched by Galaxy Command, Kat among them, was working on a way to reach S.P.D. Galaxy Command. The Base's channels were all jammed, and the detail was outside, trying to work through laser fire. 

"Just give me a few more minutes!" Kat shouted as her fingers flew across a portable notebook which also served as a communicator. 

A shuttle, reserved for them, was already waiting as the last of theengineering detail boarded. Kat had stubbornly insisted upon staying behind to complete a message, as the communicator's range was only powerful enough to reach Galaxy Command if she had tapped into the Base's own systems. She had hacked through the jamming, sent a message and was quickly closing up shop.

A militant ran up to her, shouting something and raising the rifle he carried. 

Kat's sidearm was already up in her hands by the time he had ran what he deemed close enough. A quick flash from the weapon, and a hit as the man collapsed as a blast from the weapon, on a non-lethal setting, struck him.

"Come on Doctor!" shouted another technician. 

Kat ran, her sidearm firing twice more even as more of the angry militants poured through a gap in the defenders. Unlike her, their weapons were set to kill, and they had no intentions of holding back.

She had almost made to the shuttle among flying lasers when a bolt struck her back. The bolt sent her forward, crashing down at the edge of the shuttle. 

"Dr. Manx!" 

The shouts were barely discernable from the lasers as Kat struggled to get up. She had just gotten on when a second and third stuck her, before the doors closed, and the shuttle lifted off. 

"Medic!" 

_...She had survived the long journey back to Galaxy Command, where upon she was rushed to the Emergency Room, suffering from third degree burns to her back, blood loss and three wounds. It was only due to her tremendous will to survive that she had lived until now. It is not hard to imagine the pain she had to suffer, as our doctors worked round the clock to save her._

_In the end, she passed away. I can tell you that she was not in pain when she died. I was there, as she finally gave in. Her last words to me were to tell you that she loved you all, and missed you. Whenever possible, she spoke about you, about how the first thing she would have done upon receiving her leave, was to visit all of you. _

_Her funeral is going to be held at Earth. It was and always will be her second home, not Galaxy Command. As you read this, her body is being moved to Earth, __with all due respect, where a formal funeral, in addition to a private one, will be held. _

_With kind regards, _

_Supreme Commander Cruger. _

Bridge slumped back into his chair, shocked. 

"Kat's dead," he muttered to himself. "Kat's dead, Kat's dead, Kat's dead…"

* * *

Bridge awoke with a start, yelping as he nearly fell out of bed. 

He sighed as he checked over his table, and saw no letter announcing Kat's death. He hadn't seen her for over a year and a half now, the last letter he received from her dating to over three months ago. 

The picture of Kat and him at the park two years ago still was propped up on his bedside table. Trying to smooth the wrinkles out of his uniform, he walked out of his room, and headed for Kat's lab, which was now inhabited by Boom and Sophie, who were responsible for the maintenance and development of new technologies. Sophie in fact had been pulled back to the Base almost immediately after Kat had left. He still thought that Kat's new position had something to do with it. 

Humming as he walked past the Command Centre, he couldn't help but to peek in as the doors were open. As usual, he saw Sky standing at the main control console, various cadets and officers walking around, and a tall female, taller than Sky, with dark hair and cat ears talking to the Base Commander. 

Passing it off, he walked forward, until the full realisation of what he saw hit him mid-step. Bringing his foot down, he hurried back to the Command Centre, and peeked in.

The person turned to face him, and he couldn't help but stare.

"Hello Bridge. Didn't someone tell you it was impolite to stare?" said Kat Manx as she smiled her familiar smile.

* * *

_She hasn't changed a bit_, thought Bridge.

It was true. The feline scientist looked exactly the same as she had when she left the Delta Command Base. Time it seemed, was too afraid to touch the scientist. 

"How's the Base?" Kat asked Sky as she stepped down from the podium.

"It's not bad. Pretty quite though," Sky answered. "I suppose I'd better let you go now—Bridge looks a little desperate for your company."

"Well, nice to see the Base hasn't collapsed with Doggie and me gone," Kat said. "Hey Bridge, long time no see. You want to take a walk?" 

Without waiting for his answer, Kat walked out of the Command Centre, with Bridge bounding after her. 

In the relatively peaceful corridors, the only sound was the sounds of Kat's heels and Bridge's boots hitting the floor. 

"No 'hello'? No 'I miss you'?" Kat asked of her quiet companion. 

"Sorry," Bridge said with a sheepish smile. "Um, you look as great as ever."

"You don't look too bad either," Kat said. "Anything…special, happen?"

Bridge shook his head. "Why did you stop sending the letters?" 

Kat winced. "Sorry Bridge. I was called away to another Base on the other side of the galaxy. Not exactly ideal conditions but…" Kat trailed off as she smiled. "Here I am, taking a break."

"How long are you staying?" 

"A few days. Doggie seems to think that Galaxy Command will fall apart without me," Kat answered as they walked into Bridge's room.

"I'll bet. Did you know thatthey're holding fireworks tonight?" Bridge said. "You know, in celebration of the second anniversary of Gruumm's defeat."

"That'll be fun."

"We're going out for dinner as well. Do you want to come? We'll really like you to, and we can have the dinner as a celebration of your coming back as well," Bridge said, taking a deep breath. 

"I'd love to. And Bridge, there's something I need to tell you," Kat said, beckoning him over. 

Bridge paled noticeable. 

"Oh my God, don't tell me you're pregnant! We only did that once!" 

Kat stared at him. "No, I'm not pregnant Bridge. What in the world would make you think that?" 

"It just seemed…well, it all kinda fitted…you coming back after not hearing from you, you know, it all seemed to fit that you were pregnant."

"You're too clichéd," Kat sighed. 

"Sorry. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I missed you," Kat whispered into his ear, before they fell into each others arms once again. 

* * *

"Kat!" 

Syd's shout was clear and rang through the hallways. 

Kat and Bridge, now out of his room, turned and saw the small figure of Syd running towards them, with Z following. 

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Syd asked as she and Z reached Kat. 

"It's nice to see you two as well," Kat said, embracing each of them.

"Why didn't you hug Sky?" Bridge asked as Kat hugged Z. 

"I would of, but considering that we're in a public, and that Sky's the Commander, it seemed fairly inappropriate," Kat answered. "And to answer your question Syd, Doggie gave me a few days off and a ride back."

"Just in time too," Z added. "We're going out tonight. We've even got Sky to come along." 

"How did you manage that?" Kat asked with a chuckle. 

"I've got my ways," Z said secretly with a grin. 

"Sure you do." 

* * *

That night, the dark sky, with the moon shining full force, a nearly complete B-Squad, along with Kat, sat, ate and drank the night away. They weren't the only ones, as more people were out that night, the night those two years ago, Gruumm was contained and Omni destroyed. It was those two years ago that the overhead threat of Gruumm was ended, the first significant S.P.D. victory against the Troobian Empire. 

"Are we going to stay here for the fireworks?" Syd asked. 

"Fireworks?" 

"Of course. They're scheduled at about nine tonight," Syd said.

"Why not go back to the Delta Base?" Sky suggested. "It's taller than most of the structures here anyway."

"But it's not as good as it is out here," Syd argued. 

"I'm gonna agree with Syd here," Z said. 

"Fine then. We stay here," Sky said. 

Kat smiled. "If you don't mind, Bridge and I will head back to the Base."

Sky waved a hand at them dismissively. "Go for your life."

"Some Commander you are," Bridge huffed as he and Kat got up. "Well, night's guys."

"Night," Syd called back. 

"Have fun, don't miss us," Z said. 

Kat and Bridge waved as they moved further and further down the street towards the Delta Base. They walked hand in hand, to the Delta Base, through the darkened lobby, and up onto the observation deck, where Kat's watch read 8:50. 

"Today's a good day," Bridge said as they moved to the edge of the deck, which was perched atop the dog head of the base, and served as an exterior landing pad for smaller aircraft. 

"Why?" Kat asked, leaning on the railing, her hair caught in an icy blast of wind. 

"Today's like having two celebrations: Gruumm's defeat, and you coming back," Bridge said, also leaning on the railing next to her. 

Kat tilted her head sideways as she observed Bridge. "Really?" 

"Yeah. We really should have had two dinners, and like two sets of fireworks."

"A whole set of fireworks, just for me?" 

"You deserve it," Bridge said. 

"You know, if we followed your way of thinking," Kat said, getting up and moving close enough to Bridge to whisper in his ear. "Then we would have twice as much to do tonight," Kat whsipered with a smirk. 

Bridge's face was priceless, just before Kat kissed him.

The night behind them exploded into brilliant lights of red, green, blue and yellow that lit up the darkness, as Kat and Bridge celebrated her return.

* * *

A.N: Epilogues are short. That was about half the length of the previous chapter, just in case you were wondering. How many of you would be out there for my blood if I made the dream sequence non-dream?

I declare this officially finished! Three cheers, again! 

Once again, thanks to all the people who have reviewed. If you would be so kind as to leave your opinion of which chapter was the best in your review, please do so. I personally liked writing the sixth chapter the best. But I feel as if the third was the best. 

Happy Easter everyone, enjoy your chocolates or sweets! And if you have one, enjoy your holiday! 

Oh, and by the way, here's a sneak peek at the next story that I'm writing. It'll be up by Saturday or Sunday. Be aware that the first chapter is slightly shorter than the prologue, for some strange reason…

* * *

Sect of the Reaper: 

There was the flash of stainless steel across James Fincher's vision as the dagger bit deep into him. Blood poured from the wound, as the dagger was dragged out, tainted with his blood. He staggered, as his hulking figure stopped, and fell back. The tainted dagger fell next to him with a _clang_ as it bounced once, and then tumbled to a halt. 

As he lay on the floor, gasping as the blood poured from him, he stared at his attacker. 

Shock greeted him as he realised he was staring up at the smiling face of Jack Landors. 


End file.
